Definitely Undead
by yerelly
Summary: Dead to her lover sequel.Sookie's life is threatened again, which leads her to make a choice about her human life. Her decision causing new struggles. New family, new enemies, new lovers. Featuring Hadley/Andre, Amelia/Rasul. Rated M for adult content.
1. Deadly Decisions

**A/N: Finally the sequel is here...Yay! If you haven't read Club Dead My Future Lover or Dead to her lover, read those stories first.**

**Chapter 1 - Deadly Decisions**

_This is as true in everyday life as it is in battle: we are given one life and the decision is ours whether to wait for circumstances to make up our mind, or whether to act, and in acting, to live._

_**General Omar Bradley**_

Sookie's life had been quiet until she had met her first vampire, but her life has been on the line ever since. Drainers had been close to ending her life just a few days after meeting her first vampire, Bill Compton. He had saved her life by giving her his blood and forming a bond with her. She had been grateful that he had saved her life there was no doubt about it, but Sookie was oblivious as to why the vampire had given her something other vampires guarded so preciously. Alas, it would not be the only attempt on her life.

She met another vampire later on, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, who is now her lover, her husband and bonded, just as he once told her he would be. She had become intrigued by him immediately, but at the time she had met him she was with Bill Compton. She feared Eric because he was as threatening as he was equally handsome. Eric learned of her guarded 'gift', telepathy, and that night for better or for worse Sookie had made a deal with Eric, that she would read humans for him. The first night she used her gift to help him find a thief, she found the guilty party was a vampire, Longshadow, who threatened Sookie's life and in order to save her, Eric staked his underling.

A couple of days later, a psycho threatened her life yet again, just because she had a relationship with a vampire. She had been threatened many more times. She had been kidnapped, staked, shot at, almost raped, and if she kept a score, she would end up adding more tally points, especially since right now someone had just shot at her, threatening her fragile, mortal life yet again.

Sookie screamed louder as she saw her newly acquainted, witchy friend, Amelia, hit the ground. Somehow the bullet that had been aimed at Sookie found its way magically into Amelia's shoulder. Octavia had run out of the shop as soon as she heard the sound. Sookie took out her cell phone out and dialed 911. She couldn't hear the evil mind anymore, but she crouched just in case as people started gathering around them.

"Amelia," Sookie called softly, as she knelt in front of her. The operator was instructing Sookie on what to do to keep Amelia from bleeding too badly before the ambulance arrived. Everything had happened so quickly that Sookie was still shocked. After Amelia had been driven away to the hospital, the police were asking questions to find out if there were any witnesses. Sookie was shaking like a leaf, her hands were bloody, her face was wet with tears and he heart was pounding loud in her chest cavity. No matter how many times she had faced death, the fear of losing everything in a millisecond did things to Sookie that she couldn't explain.

Eric had been right. She shouldn't have left the house. What if she died or got shot in the middle of the day? Her vampire couldn't come and save her. How many times was she willing to risk her life unnecessarily? As she stood there shocked to her core, she realized in any given minute she could die and lose everything she had. She felt very fragile.

"I'm going to the hospital," Octavia told Sookie. "You should go home Sookie," Octavia suggested, but Sookie knew that was not going to be possible. She had already read the officers' minds and knew they were planning on interrogating the life out of her. Officer Coughlin approached her, the same officer who had informed Sookie that the brakes of her car had been altered with the purpose of ending her mortal life. Yeah, again! How much more of this would she be able to take? When do you say enough?

She wouldn't even be in this current dilemma if she had stayed home as she promised her vampire husband. But no, she ad to leave the safety of his house to find out how he had been cursed. As it turns out, she could break the curse. Guess how? Yep, by giving him her soul, which would turn her into night walker, blood drinker, immortal (so to speak, since vampires still could meet their true death), which would end her fragile mortal life. Right at that point of her life that sounded like a better option than having someone, who she didn't know end her life without the possibility of her spending an eternity with her lover.

"Miss Stackhouse, we will need you to accompany us to the station," Officer Coughlin said. She locked her SUV and went to the station.

"I told you, I don't know who did it. Amelia was just giving me her cell phone number so we could hang out when I heard the shot," Sookie said, upset.

"You are hiding something and I will find out what that is," Officer Coughlin promised. He was enraged that this woman wouldn't cooperate with him to catch whoever was responsible for making another attempt against her life. Shouldn't she be on his side?

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm scared out of my mind and you think this is my fault?" She asked angrily. "A woman I just met today, was shot in front of me. You should be trying to find out if someone saw something, because I didn't shoot Amelia. I'm not saying anything else and I know I have the right to a phone call," Sookie said, upset. He took her so she could make her phone call. Even though she had not been placed under arrest, but he could keep her longer if he wanted to.

She wasn't sure whether to call Alcide or Bobby. Ultimately she decided to call Bobby because he would know what to do or find out, otherwise Eric would have his head.

She was taken back to the interrogation room again. The sunset was approaching soon and she knew when Eric woke he was going to be upset she was not at home and her life had been threatened again.

Officer Coughlin opened the door. "Your lawyer is here and you are free to go," he said reluctantly. She grabbed her purse and walked outside where Bobby was waiting for her.

"Are you well, Mistress? Has something been done to you? Do you want to press charges?" Bobby asked, truly concerned for her well being, but also knowing that his Master would have his head if something happened to his wife during the day. When Bobby had met Sookie he thought she was just after his Master's money, he had learned his Mistress was not like other women. He had learned to respect her and even like her. She had always been respectful and very nice towards him and the other people that worked for his Master. She did not take pride in Eric's money, but being Eric's woman.

"No, Bobby. I'm fine, but I want to see Amelia, the woman who got shot. Do you know where she is?" Sookie asked. Bobby smiled at his Mistress' request. He had also learned she had a good heart and he knew that was the reason his Master had chosen her.

"Yes, Mistress, I will drive you there if you like," Bobby said and Sookie nodded.

Detective Coughlin saw how Bobby treated Sookie as if she was just another vampire, when in fact she was just a human, but he knew she was hiding something. She knew who was trying to hurt her, of that he was very certain.

When Sookie arrived at the hospital she was allowed to see Amelia even though she was barely awake. "Hey, sleeping beauty," Sookie called.

"Hey, are you alright?" Amelia asked, groggy. Sookie nodded.

"I got shot in my shoulder. You would've died, but I was able to say a spell to shift the trajectory of the bullet and it hit me instead. At least we are both alive," Amelia explained. Sookie already knew the bullet was aimed at her.

"Did you see the shooter?" Sookie asked. Amelia shook her head.

"I guess the ring is working after all," Amelia said, tracing Sookie's ring that Octavia had given her to repel evil. She definitely needed to thank Octavia for her thoughtfulness and of course Amelia for saving her life.

"Yep, did Octavia leave already?" Sookie asked. Amelia nodded.

"My dad would have a fit if he sees her here. He should be here any minute now. I bet he is going to want to take me home. I don't want to go, but Octavia can't take care of me while I'm all hurt. Call me though, you kept my number?" Amelia asked and Sookie nodded. It also baffled her why in the world would Amelia still wanted to be friends with her, but she picked it out from her thoughts that Amelia thought Sookie was a very interesting person.

"Thank you for saving my life. Bobby is going to take care of the bill," Sookie said. Amelia waved her hand. "It is the least I could do. If you want, you could stay here and I could look after you. It would give me a good excuse not to leave my house," Sookie said.

"Someone trying to kill you is not good excuse enough?" Amelia asked. Sookie shook her head. She wasn't a coward and now she was determined to find out, who in the hell was trying to kill her again, that is if she survived her husband's wrath.

"My dad won't allow it, but thanks for the offer," Amelia said enthusiastically. When Sookie glanced out the window, she saw the sun setting and she felt an instant rage. Eric was awake and Sookie knew he would be livid when he found out she wasn't home and her life had been threatened, which wouldn't take long.

When Eric rose from his dark, empty slumber, he found his beautiful wife was not at his home. Rage overtook him, as he felt Sookie's fear, and anger. He knew something had gone wrong. He could feel she was not far away from his house, but still knowing she had left the safety of his home while someone had been trying to kill her did not sit well with him. He growled and dressed quickly. He called Pam and told her he was going to be late if he showed up at all before he hung up with no further explanation.

He grew irate when he landed outside of a hospital knowing Sookie was inside. He knew for a fact she was not hurt, but it was obvious something had happened. He made long strides in an attempt to reach her as soon as possible. He heard her leveled voice as she spoke to another woman. A nurse tried to hold him off, but he only growled at the woman who scurried away, afraid for her life.

"Sookie," Eric called, distressed. Sookie had been sitting on a chair talking to a pretty woman, and was scared out of her mind, when she saw him.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'll explain," Sookie said to Eric and then turned to look at a very terrified Amelia, "I'll be right back," Sookie told Amelia.

"Yeah…uhm…take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Amelia said playfully.

Eric held her in his arms as soon as they stepped into the hallway. He wanted to slap her upside the head for leaving his house, but he abstained, barely. He kissed her hair and her neck. He cupped her angelic, beautiful face to make sure, she was fine.

"Why did you leave? Why weren't you home? What happened?" He asked, concerned. Sookie knew he was struggling to contain his ire.

"Why did you hide it from me, Eric? Did you think I was never going to find out?" Sookie asked as tears pooled in her eyes. "I told you, Eric, I didn't want more secrets between us and you held this from me deliberately, why? Why would you keep something so important from me? Do you not trust me? Am I so unworthy, that you had to keep the details of your curse hidden from me?" Sookie's tears fell.

Eric held her to him again, as she broke into sobs and she fisted her small hands in his shirt.

"Not here," he said. He buried his hand in her blonde curls and kissed her to show her, how much she meant to him. He had her breathless in seconds and she couldn't ignore what she was feeling, what he was feeling since now she could feel it as well through their renewed bond. Eric could feel her hurt, her ache and he didn't like it.

"I love you, Sookie, more than my own life. Forgive me if I had done wrong. Please, Lover, let us go home and talk about this," he pleaded with her. She nodded. Sookie promised Amelia she would talk to her again soon and her offer to look after her still stood if there was no one to see to what she needed.

"Thank you, Sookie, but I told you my father will not allow it. Call me," Amelia said again. Sookie nodded and left her room with Eric holding her hand. When they reached the hospital entrance Bobby had been waiting for her.

"Thank you, Bobby. I'm leaving with Eric," Sookie said. Bobby bowed and left. Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, as he took her in his. He flew back to his house with her safe and sound, at least for now. When they reached their home Sookie sat in the leaving room and Eric knelt in front of her.

"There are many things I don't tell you, Lover, because I fear your reactions, not because I don't trust you. Not because I think you are unworthy either, on the contrary I feel very lucky to have you with me. There is a very important reason why I hid this from you. I have found out many things I have hidden from you and I thought I could protect you from hiding these things from you. I have also many questions and I am afraid to ask you for fear that you would leave me or think me unworthy or say something I will not like. I find myself terrified of not having you by my side. Is that so wrong of me, Lover?" He asked. His icy gaze was intent on her. She could feel the hesitation, the fear, the worry and many other emotions she thought Eric was not capable of having.

"I understand, Eric, but you see how these secrets only hurt us. I was upset to find you had me bound to you without explaining fully why you had done it. Eric, I don't want to have a relationship where my husband does not trust me. Yes, I may not agree with you on some things and I might get or upset or throw a tantrum, but you still have to tell me. I don't want a relationship based on lies or half truths. I want you to be honest with me. I want you to trust me as I trust you, don't hurt me this way. Do you want to know what went through my head when I learned about the curse?" She asked. He lowered his head feeling totally like an admonished child. Pam had warned him time and time again to tell Sookie about the curse and let her make her own choice.

"I thought that you did not want me to be like you. I thought that you didn't want me for an eternity and that you do not love me enough to share your way of life with me. Is that why you kept it hidden from me?" Sookie asked.

"No, Lover. Of course not," Eric replied quickly. "I didn't want you to feel it was your fault. You have already told me many times that you feel responsible for me losing my memories. I didn't want to add to your guilt." Eric answered. Sookie sighed.

"This is the only time I will ask you this Eric, what else are you hiding from me? Tell me everything and I mean everything that you know." Sookie demanded. He sat on the sofa and held her hands.

"I know why I bound you to me without asking you," he said. Sookie blinked, surprised. She knew by Eric's soft and hushed tone that it was something she wasn't going to like. "Of course, I also did it because I wanted you to be mine in every way, but there was a reason why I did it that night, according to Pam," Eric said. Sookie took a deep breath and waited for his answer.

"Pam says that you are desired greatly by other states, mainly Texas and Mississippi. Both Monarchs offered me money to sell you to them. I refused and told them you were mine, even though at the time you weren't, not yet. I told Pam that I would not have you taken from your home because of greed. I told her that I would bind you to me to keep them away from you because I could not bear the thought of you belonging to someone else. I did it to keep you here and with me. I did it because I love you, Sookie." He explained. Sookie's eyes were full of tears again. Eric couldn't take it seeing her hurt this way.

"Do you really want me?" Sookie asked.

"For all eternity, Lover, but not if you are only doing it to give me back my memories. I want you to want this way of life. I don't want you to feel pressured to do this just for me," Eric replied. Sookie nodded and understood why Eric had hidden the curse from her.

Though she would have many angry friends and a brother to deal with, Sookie had made her choice, even before she learned about the curse. The night she had asked Eric to marry her in front of her friends, she knew the only way they could be together and love each other freely, with no reservations was if she was like him. Yes, she would lose the sun, but she would lose more than that if whoever was trying to kill her managed to find her and end her. Yes, she was afraid. Yes, she will miss many things about her life, but she would be the same as her husband. It had been a difficult decision to make, but it was something she wanted. Her greatest fear was that Eric would not want her that way, but she had been wrong.

"Eric, I want you to turn me," She answered, there was nothing more to think about.

Eric was happy beyond belief with her answer, because he felt her happiness through their bond. "Lover, there is just something that I want before I turn you," Eric said, almost hesitant. Sookie frowned.

"What is that?" She asked, curious more than anything. What could a thousand year old vampire want from her that he didn't already have?

**A/N: So what do you think Eric wants?...Review...xoxo...I have a special page for this story on my blog...visit my profile page for the link**


	2. Heartfelt Wishes

**A/N: Just a quick reminder...Eric is still under the curse...Keep that in mind as you read this chapter. The story from here is very AU and though I will use most of the characters from the books, the story will take a different turn. I hope that you stay with me and follow Eric and Sookie on this adventurous journey...**

****Thank you so much for all your reviews and following this story. **  
><strong>

**The characters don't belong to me as you all know...anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 2 – Heartfelt Wishes**

_Some things you do because you want to. Some things you do because of the needs of others in your family._

_**Real Live Preacher**, Real Live Preacher weblog, 10-06-05_

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure how to ask you this, Lover. This is one of the questions I fear asking you," Eric stated. Sookie waited impatiently. Was it something kinky? She cupped his beautiful face between her small hands.<p>

"You can ask me anything. I promise I will not get mad, but I might say, no," she warned. Eric took a deep breath, though it wasn't necessary; it just made him feel better.

"I don't want you to say no," he said, almost pleading with her. Sookie knew this must be really important to him. She smiled softly at him, encouraging him to ask her. He took both of her small hands and kissed them both.

"I want us to have a baby," he said. Sookie was shocked, frozen with no clue what to say to him. "I have been waiting for a while now since we are not using any protection. Sometimes when you sleep I shower your belly with kisses, wishing to know if you are pregnant already. I have wanted to ask Pam, but I know she will only tease me. Lover, please say something," he begged.

Eric saw tears falling from Sookie's eyes. Had he done the wrong thing in asking her? Did she not wish to have children with him? He turned on the TV and played a video for her of a small blonde baby with big blue eyes. He was crawling around and wearing a diaper.

"I want a family, Sookie. Don't you want one?" He asked. Sookie broke into a fit of tears. She had no clue how to tell Eric the truth without hurting him. It was obvious to her that he had put a lot of thought into this. Eric rubbed her back to soothe her and eventually her cries subsided.

"Eric," she called hesitantly, "I want you to listen to me carefully. Please do not make any assumptions, just listen," she pleaded. He nodded. She took a deep breath.

"I have heard people's minds since I was a small. My life was very difficult because of it. My mother and father didn't believe that I could hear what they were thinking. They just thought I had a very vivid imagination." She sighed. He lay on the sofa and Sookie lay on his chest. He listened carefully, as he could only imagine how difficult life must have been for her.

"I heard many things, things I didn't want to listen to. Mom and dad died in an accident when I was only nine and my gran raised my brother and me. My life as a teenager was even more difficult. Nobody wanted to be around me because they were afraid of me. People always thought horrible things of me. They said one thing and thought another. I tried very hard not to hear, but I didn't know how this worked. I would get many headaches, trying to block out the voices in my head to no avail. Before I met Bill, I had only kissed three boys and Bill was the first man I was ever with. You are the second one." She smiled sweetly at him. He kissed her hair.

"No one understands how difficult life is for me. It is so easy for other people to go on with their lives unaware of other's people's dark thoughts. I have heard countless lies, deceits, dark desires, violence, death and so much more, even from you." Sookie said. Eric frowned, not understanding her words entirely.

"The second night when we saw each other, you made Bill take me to your bar and you were thinking how to force me to work for you. You were thinking you could threaten someone I love so that I could do the work you wanted. I made a deal with you. You would turn the humans over to the authorities if they were found guilty. However, that night the guilty party had been a vampire and he jumped on me before I even told you it was him who was stealing from you. You killed him," Sookie said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He asked, curious.

"I heard your mind. It was the first time I heard a vampire. I was so afraid of you. Even now I'm afraid of what you would do. I can't hear you all the time, just that once. It is hard for me to trust people. Most of the people I have met fear me. There are only a few who don't judge me, but sometimes they get upset with me because of what I can do, like if it was my fault. I try so hard sometimes to not listen, but it becomes very tiring and exhausting. I hear hateful things about me, the way they think I'm unworthy, undeserving, dumb, worthless, and you are the only person in my life who doesn't think those horrible things about me. I feel through our bond how much you care for me and how much you love me, but when you don't tell me things I start doubting everything. Do you remember yesterday when you asked me how my day had been?" She asked and looked up at him. He nodded.

"Everyone was thinking bad things about me for being with you. I understand how my telepathy can help you. I have saved people with my gift, myself, you and my brother, but it is so horrible to hear people's thoughts. If God ever graces me with a child, I beg that I do not pass this curse on to them. I do not want this life for my child. It is the reason why these other people want me, the only reason. Do you understand me now?" She asked.

He held her to him. Of course he understood, but he still wanted a child with her.

"Eric, I had thought about what it would be like to have a baby with you. I had thought about what he or she would look like, but we cannot have a child. I'm not saying I don't want to, but I am saying it is simply not possible and not because of my curse. Eric," she stared at him and a tear rolled down her cheek, "vampires can't procreate." Sookie explained. "But if you want a child, there are ways now days for me to get pregnant without being intimate with another man. I just want you to think of what I said," she said softly.

"Pam, can't have a baby?" Eric asked. Sookie shook her head.

"I took that from her when I turned her and I married you to me knowing I couldn't give you this gift?" Eric asked, disgusted with himself. What kind of man was he?

"I do not think being a mother was part of Pam's plan and like I said, I still can get pregnant, just not by you." She tried to make him feel better, but she saw how he was mortified of what he had done.

"I want to be alone." He said and walked away from her. Sookie didn't know what to do so she called Pam right away.

"What's wrong, Sookie?" Pam asked.

"Oh Pam, I think I hurt him. I think he is really upset. I don't know what to do, so can you please just go talk to him. He says he wants to be alone, but I think he needs to talk to you right now. Could you please come over," Sookie said hurriedly.

"Calm down. I'll be right there," Pam said and hung up.

It had been at least twenty minutes since Eric had left. He was on the roof of his house looking up at the stars. She didn't say no, but knowing he couldn't gift her with a child made him very upset. He had never spent time to think about his state as vampire. When he first had opened his eyes with no memory, he had thought it was the greatest gift because he was stronger than an average human. But was it worth it living for so long, without being able to produce another beautiful life. What was the point of living for so long?

"What happened?" Pam asked Sookie. Sookie explained everything that had happened today. Pam was pacing back and forth.

"He didn't mention this desire before. I think you handled it well. He just needs to come to terms with what he truly is, Sookie. I'm glad to hear you are considering being turned. I understand you will sacrifice a lot of things, but you will gain many more. I'll always be there for you," Pam said and she was being honest. She knew how much it meant to Eric, not just now without his memories. He had talked to Pam about Sookie many nights before he had been cursed and she knew his interest in Sookie had been genuine. Many nights he had been tempted to turn her against her will, but at the end he always wanted it to be her choice.

"I'm not sacrificing anything, Pam. I'm going to die one day, either from an illness, or I'll have an accident or be killed by a lunatic. I don't want to leave him. I won't leave him. I love him with all my heart. I also want to be with him in that way he is so that we can be equals. I had been thinking about it for a while now," Sookie explained.

Pam held Sookie to her. She was glad about the things Sookie had told her and why she had made her choice.

"Although I'm very afraid, but I know he will always be there for me," Sookie said.

"You will never be alone. I promise," Pam said and kissed Sookie's cheek, making her blush. "Let me go talk to him now," Pam said. She was about to walk away, but returned and unexpectedly slapped Sookie.

Sookie's hands went immediately to her cheek which was burning in pain. "Do not ever endanger your life again. Couldn't you wait for the night and ask him or me about the curse? You must learn to not be so impulsive or you won't last very long as a vampire," Pam warned and left to find her Maker.

Pam found Eric on the roof of his house, looking at the stars as if they held the answers to all his questions.

"Eric, I know you don't remember, but the night you turned me and told me what I was, I was very grateful to you. I love being a vampire. We have lived together for many centuries and I have never for once, regretted what you made me. I am loyal to you, because you have been a great Master, a friend. I would never be upset with you for turning me. Do you understand?" Pam asked.

Eric turned to look at her. "I took something very beautiful from you," he replied.

Pam took his large hand in hers. "No, Eric, you gave me a different way of life. You have actually given me a great gift. I had never wanted children for myself anyway." She replied.

"I made the choice for you as I made the choice for Sookie when I bound her to me. What kind of man does that make me?" He asked, upset.

"As Sookie told you, there are other ways these days. If I wanted children I could adopt one, or kidnap one, but I do not. You cannot go back and change what already is. What you can do is look into the future. You had never spoken of this desire to me before. Perhaps it has to do with the curse," Pam suggested.

"No." He answered quickly. "I might have not expressed this desire to you before, but the things I feel are true. I want children, Pamela. I want a baby that has my blood and Sookie's. Is it so wrong of me to want that?" He asked. Pam felt the truth from him and there were two red streaks on his face.

"I'm sorry, Eric, but it cannot be done. What Sookie told you is true, Master," she answered.

He turned to look at Pam. "I'm sorry, Child," Eric said. Pam was about to start telling him again that he didn't need to apologize, but instead she took his heartfelt apology. "I wish to buy Sookie a gift as a means of apology for what I did. Do you have any suggestions?" he asked. Pam knew he didn't wish to speak about his desire anymore so she gave him an idea of what Sookie might like.

"Where is he?" Sookie asked when Pam had returned.

"He will be back in a few minutes. We must speak about this, Sookie. I'm at a loss here Sookie. I do not know what to do about this," Pam said. Both blond women sat on the leather sofa, staring at the TV playing the video that Eric had obviously recorded.

"Maybe there is a way," Sookie said. Pam stared at Sookie as if she had grown three heads.

"Unless you have any means to time travel or turn Eric into a human, I find that impossible," Pam replied. Sookie shook her head.

"I think we need to talk to Octavia and Dr. Ludwig. I have an idea," Sookie said. Pam sighed even though it wasn't necessary. Whatever Sookie was thinking about, it wasn't going to be easy. But would it even work, was a better question.

"Bigger is not always better, Mister," the child told Eric causing him to raise an eyebrow. When Pam had sent him to this flower shop she told him the owner had years of experience and would get Eric what he desired to give Sookie and ask for her forgiveness from hiding things from her. The young man across from him looked to be about ten years old. How much experience can be acquired in ten years?

"You want your girl to forgive you?" The young man asked. Eric nodded.

"See flowers wither away and die. What you want is to give her something she can keep for many years to come, something small and simple," the young man said. At least on that he was right.

"What do you have in mind?" Eric asked. The young man jumped down from a stool and gestured for Eric to follow him on the back of the shop. On the shelves were different flowers inside of what he thought were globes made of glass, but the flowers looked to be fresh and alive. Maybe this young man was right?

"We also have these?" The young man pulled small jewelry with leather bands. They were much smaller than the globes and could be wrapped around the neck or the wrist. Though he wanted Sookie to wear one of those every day, he decided to buy the flower inside the globe. Eric tried to pick a pretty flower, but the young man shook his head.

"Each flower has a meaning, so you must pick the right one." Eric had never thought buying flowers could be this complicated.

"I just want to emphasize how much I love her," Eric said.

"Then this one will do just fine," the young man said, giving Eric a red tulip. Eric walked back to the register feeling confident Sookie would grant him forgiveness with this gift.

"Now it also depends what you did to your girl," Eric's fangs elongated. He was becoming rather infuriated with the little man. "Hey, I'm just giving you advice, take it or leave it," the young man said. Eric's fangs receded.

"I hid something from her," Eric said.

"You didn't cheat on her did you, because there is no flower in the world that would earn forgiveness for that," the young man said. Good to know ,Eric thought, not that he would do that to Sookie, but it was good welcome advice.

"No," Eric said quickly.

"Then you still have a chance. You can buy her a card, a teddy bear or another flower arrangement," the young man suggested.

"But you said this would work," Eric said.

"Yes, but you want to impress her, don't you?" He asked. Eric nodded. After a few minutes of looking at what was available at the flower shop, Eric walked out with a big flower arrangement, a teddy bear, a box of chocolates and the red tulip. On his way out, Eric encountered another man who smiled at him.

"I see you got another victim, Son," the father said proudly.

"Poor guy, he just wanted to impress his girl. I just gave him the tools to do just that and sold my quota for the day. So what do you say, Dad, partners?" The young man asked. The father took his son's hand and shook it. He didn't know how, but his family had a way of convincing other people to do what they wanted and in this case, it was so easy for them to sell flowers.

Hours later Eric lay next to his sated Lover. She had been very happy with the gifts and she had especially loved the red tulip as the young man suggested. They had made love downstairs a couple of times and then upstairs after that. She had wanted to tell him something, but he did not let her speak, because all he wanted was to tell her how much he loved her and how happy he was to have her in his life. Whatever she had wanted to say would have to wait for tomorrow night.

**A/N: So what do you think Sookie is planning? Do you think her plan will work? What did you think about the boy in the flower shop?**


	3. Magical Legacy

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on posting this chapter, but here it is. Also on a brief note... I have been having problems on adding chapter on FF I have been posting the chapter first on my blog and sharing the link on my twitter account for those of you who are interested (link to my blog and twitter on my profile). This chapter is longer since it has a lot of information and this chapter also starts shaping what will happen in this story...Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 – Magical Legacy**

_What you can do, or dream you can do, begin it;_  
><em>boldness has genius, power and magic in it.<em>

**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe****(1749 – 1832**)

Sookie woke to a strange feeling in her chest, as if she had forgotten something really important. She stared at her sleeping vampire, his hair in disarray from their love making and his face wearing the big smile that she had gotten accustomed to. What was the feeling in her chest?

She knew it wasn't that her Viking was in danger, so if it wasn't her Viking then who?

"Shit!" She muttered and ran to the bathroom. She took the quickest shower in history, Guinness records worthy. She pressed butterfly kisses to her vampire's lips and ran downstairs almost falling down on her way. She picked up the phone and waited…

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?" A strained voice answered.

"Oh god Jason, tell me you are okay?" Sookie asked desperately. How could she have forgotten something so important?

"Sook, I'm tired. Can I call you back? I had a rough night." His voice was strained and she knew he wasn't all coherent, not that he ever was.

"What happened? Did you turn? Does it hurt? Are you okay?" She would've added more questions, but she was worried about her brother. How could she have forgotten that last night had been the full moon? She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Oh, yeah!" He sounded excited. "Shit, Sook I have big news to tell you, so sit down sister," Jason said. He shot up right on his bed because he was so excited and wanted to share the good news with Sookie.

"So Calvin told me I would feel the magic take hold of me. That I would feel my bones crack, my senses would shift, I would feel an adrenaline rush and then I would half turn. You know, 'cause I was bitten, not born." Jason explained and Sookie nodded as if she was having the conversation with Jason face to face. "No matter how many times Calvin had explained the transformation to me, it was freaking awesome Sookie. You feel it in you, the magic coursing through your veins, your senses growing stronger and then you are on all fours…"

"Wait! What do you mean? I thought you wouldn't be able to fully turn?" Sookie asked or did he mean he fell on his hands and knees?

"Well that's it, Sook, I did. I can turn at will now. All I had to do was wait for the full moon. Calvin can't explain what happened to me so he called this little hobbit to check me out. She is some sort of supernatural doc. Anyway, the doc said it had something to do with my blood. We were talking for awhile trying to find out why this happened to me and I told her you were my sister. Do you know her, Sook?" Jason asked, as he remembered the little doc nodding her head when he had said Sookie's name. Was Sookie some kind of a star among the supes now because she was married to the bad ass Vampire?

"Ah…well yes. I got hurt once and she…helped me. I was poisoned by a creature," Sookie answered, but Jason ignored that last little piece.

"She said we must have some strong mumbo jumbo in our family. I feel great, Sookie. I feel different and heck it feels like I'm complete. Like I was missing something and now I have found it. I love being a Were-panther," Jason said.

"Did she go into the details about the mumbo jumbo?" Sookie asked, knowing Jason probably didn't pay attention.

"She doesn't know what it is. She took some of my blood just to make sure everything is fine with me. I mean, I'm tired from running around, but I feel great," Jason said.

Sookie had no doubt he was feeling great, even his voice sounded different and he was so enthusiastic about the whole transformation. At least she could be happy about that. She would've hated for Jason to loathe being a part-shifter, but it sounded as though he had welcomed this change.

"Well, I'm glad you're fine. Listen, Jason, I have a problem and I won't be home for a couple of days. I'm staying with Eric, but I want to warn you about something," Sookie said in a serious tone, now that she knew her brother was fine.

"What's up, Sis?" Her serious tone was not good news, it never was with Sookie.

"Jason, someone has been trying to kill me. I want you…"

"What the hell Sook?" Jason asked, furious.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly.

"What happened?" He asked. Sookie told him everything about Eric's car accident and someone shooting at her. "So what is your scary vamp going to do about it?" Jason asked.

"Drain whoever is trying to kill me, but until then I promised him I won't leave his house alone or unprotected." Sookie grimaced, rolling her eyes. After the words had left her lips she realized something was off. A few months back she would've thrown a tantrum about someone dying just because they had made an attempt on her life. Even Jason didn't resist the idea and he would probably join Eric in the hunt now. Was she being a bad Christian? But then, what else was she to do?

"You want me to go stay with you during the day, Sook? I have tons of vacation saved?" He offered. Sookie was truly touched at his offer.

"No thank you, Jason. I really appreciate your offer, just wanted to let you know. I will be staying in Shreveport for now," she said. They caught up with the gossip from town and Sookie told Jason she was quitting Merlotte's. She didn't go into the details of why, but Jason understood she wanted to spend more time with her Viking and he couldn't blame her. He missed Crystal every minute when they were not together.

"Sook, I want to tell you something," Jason said seriously and in a level tone, almost sounding afraid to say it.

"What's wrong, Jason?" Sookie asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You know I have always avoided the fact that you're different, but being with Crystal and what happened these last couple of days has opened my eyes. I had never understood how different you are, but now I realize I have not been there for you. I also know that your life will never be normal and I understand why you are with Eric. If you decide to join him, I'll accept it." Sookie's tears started falling. "I know that not all your friends will understand your choice because they're not different, but they cannot comprehend the hell you go through every day, neither do I. I just want you to know that I support you, that I'm here for you, whatever you need sister. If Eric needs someone during the day to protect you or help you find this bastard who is gunning for you, just call. I'll be there." Sookie knew from the intensity of his words that he was being honest.

"Thank you, Jase. Eric and I talked about it last night, about me…you know being turned," Sookie said, still sobbing.

"What did he say?" Jason asked. Jason hoped that for Eric's undead life that he didn't reject her or hurt his little sister, because he was going to be mighty upset with him.

"Of course he wants me to join him, but we are going to wait though. Thank you for understanding. It means the world to me," Sookie said and she wished he was there to give him a big hug. Jason had no idea what his words meant to her. The rest of the world could think whatever they liked, but his opinion mattered the most to her because he was all she had left besides Eric and Pam.

"Just one thing, Sook, when I grow old and you stay the same, do not fucking make fun of my wrinkles," Jason warned. Sookie started laughing and then they talked for about ten minutes of what they thought their lives would be ten years down the line with Sookie as vampire.

Next she needed to call Sam.

"Merlotte's, this is Arlene," Arlene's voice came through the phone.

"Arlene, its Sookie. Can I talk to Sam?" Sookie asked.

"Girl, where have you been? We are booked. We need you, when are you coming back?" Arlene asked. "Gotta go, here is the boss," Arlene said hurriedly.

"Cher, are you coming in today?" Sam asked, though his voice was not hopeful.

"Sam, I have been thinking about what you said to me the other day and you are right. I can't keep working there. I wish I could give you two week's notice, but I can't. Someone is trying to kill me, Sam, and Eric doesn't want me out of the house," Sookie said. She wished she could've broken the news to him differently, but there was no way around it.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, worried.

"No, I didn't get hurt, but a girl who was with me yesterday ended up in the hospital. She saved my life," Sookie said.

"You got more lives than a cat," Sam said, wanting to make Sookie laugh and it worked.

"Yeah, but I will run out eventually," Sookie answered. Sam got serious again.

"Well, I'm sad to let you go, but this is best for you. Do you want me to mail your final check to Fangtasia?" Sam asked.

"If you don't mind," she replied.

"You know, Sookie, I will always be here for you. Anything you need, a bodyguard, a friend. You can always count on me," he assured her.

"I know, Sam. Thank you, I gotta go now. When this is over, I'll come over to visit," she said.

"Alright Cher, you take care," he said and hung up. She sighed, feeling better already. Everything was working out better than she thought, at least for the moment. She knew what was coming next was going to be the most difficult part of her day, but she had no idea how much this day was going to change her life.

She sat in the living room, staring idly at the blank TV screen. Octavia and Dr. Ludwig would be here any minute now and she hadn't asked Eric. She sighed. She didn't want to make a decision for Eric, but it had to be today or they would have to wait another month or many months for another chance. It was something he wanted and something she wanted as well after she had reflected on her words that she had told him last night

While she didn't have anyone as guidance growing up, she knew her child would. She would be there every step of the way and then there was Eric, Pam and Jason.

Her doorbell rang and she could tell it was the doctor and Octavia, so she let them in.

"Before we start with this I need to put wards around the house for your protection, Sookie," Octavia said.

"Here is everything you asked for," Sookie said, giving Octavia the few herbs and things Pam had managed to bring along with a drop of her blood.

"Do you have Eric's blood?" Octavia asked.

"I couldn't ask him last night, but he made these bath oils for me with his blood. Would that work?" Sookie asked. Octavia nodded.

"You didn't talk to him?" Doctor Ludwig asked. Sookie shook her head. "Do you want to do this?" Doctor Ludwig asked again. "Sookie, no one has tried what you are about to try. The wards will protect you inside the house, but once you are out of the house, you will be vulnerable, do you understand?" The doctor asked.

"I understand. I want this and I'm sure he would be okay with it. He doesn't want me to leave the house anyway and we won't be able to tell for a while, right?" Sookie asked. Octavia and the Doctor nodded.

"While Octavia is putting up the wards, let's do the exam," Doctor Ludwig suggested. Sookie handed the small oil bottle to Octavia and walked to an empty room upstairs. She lay on the bed and removed her clothing so that the little doctor could do the exam. While it was really embarrassing and uncomfortable, Sookie tried to make chit chat with the doctor.

"You met my brother?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, this morning," the doctor replied while putting on some gloves. Sookie gulped. "This will feel uncomfortable, but it will be easier if you relax," the doctor said. Sookie shut her eyes.

"His blood…" Sookie started to say when she felt the doctor's hand on her lady parts. Uncomfortable was the understatement of the freaking century. Did people recover from this kind of trauma? Really? Another person who is not your lover moving their fingers inside of you like if it was a dark room and they're trying to find something.

"Yes, his blood is different. I haven't been able to tell…You can breathe now," the doctor said, as she pulled her hand away. Sookie had to look at the doctor's hand to see if she had taken something away from her womb, as she pulled away from her, the doctor's tiny hands were empty. Sookie was ten shades of red. "I haven't been able to tell what is different, but I'm sure you two descend from another race. Somewhere along your family tree, there was a supe involved in your family. Now, you have to understand that other creatures are still secretive, but there are more, Sookie. Your family might have not even known about it," the doctor explained. "You can get dress now. I'll be downstairs," she said and walked out of the room.

It took Sookie a couple of minutes to get her mind working normally. Perhaps she shouldn't have asked the question while having this exam. She got dressed and joined the two ladies, realizing Bobby had arrived too.

"Mistress," he bowed, "I took the liberty of collecting your car," he handed her the keys. "I'm doing some shopping, is there anything you need?" He asked. She already had the list ready and handed it to him.

"I took the liberty of stopping by the hospital to check on your friend. She was released last night. Her father came for her. Here is her address in New Orleans and phone number if you would like to call her. Her doctor informed me that she would be fine in a couple of days. I also sent her flowers on your behalf," he said. Sookie hugged him and thanked him. He was so thoughtful.

"Thank you, Bobby," he blushed and smiled strangely at her. "I will see you this afternoon, Mistress," he bowed again and left.

"The wards are working," Octavia said. Sookie looked thoroughly confused. "Only people you trust and mean you no harm will be able to come in. You might have to invite some of them in, but if they mean you or your bonded harm, the wards will keep them away," Octavia informed her.

"Thank you," Sookie said. "The ring you gave me saved my life and now this. I really have no words for what you are doing," Sookie said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself little girl. We don't know if this will work," Doctor Ludwig said. Sookie took a deep breath, because she was right. "Remember to take your vitamins," the doctor handed Sookie the bottle of prenatal vitamins and gave her a box filled with little vials. "Are you sure you can drink your bonded's blood tonight?" The little doctor asked. Sookie nodded, blushing furiously. "It is better if you exchange while having sex," the doctor suggested.

"That won't be a problem," Sookie said. Octavia chuckled and the little doctor rolled her eyes.

"Sookie, this is important, it must be tonight," Octavia said.

"Yes, I know because of the position of the moon and Venus and Jupiter. I will take the bath now and…you know do the rest later," she said, thoroughly embarrassed. The doctor drew Sookie's blood just to make sure everything was going to be fine.

"Do not take the little vile, until I call you," Doctor Ludwig warned. Sookie nodded.

"Alright, Sookie. Good luck!" Octavia said.

"How much do I owe you?" Sookie said.

"We will only charge you if this actually works," she answered and Sookie nodded. Both women left and Sookie just stared at the box with all the paraphernalia she was to use to make this miracle. Eric had told her long ago that their existence was an act of magic. Magic ruled them and that was why they were able to live, exist, whatever you want to call it. In her mind, conceiving a child was also an act of magic. She thought if she had enough magic in her body she would be able to conceive Eric's child. It was a long shot, but she was willing to try.

Octavia put wards around the house to surround it by magic, the bigger the concentration of magic the better. Also Doctor Ludwig had created these special concoctions to make her womb strong enough to accept Eric's seed within her and be able to mix with her egg. As Octavia had said last night, this was the right time to try something so crazy because of the position of the stars and the planets and last night had been a full moon starting the new cycle.

She had been concerned last night when the little doctor had asked her when had been her last cycle, but Sookie hadn't had one yet for one month. The doctor assured her it was normal due to her unusual stress. She went upstairs and took her much needed relaxing bath with rose petals and all the paraphernalia both women had brought her. She put music on and climbed in the bath tub. She rubbed in some of the oils Eric had prepared for her and almost melted. Her body was warm and very relaxed.

An hour later, she was eating a big steak Bobby had brought for her and she took all of her vitamins. Bobby had already left and told her Laura was not coming in tonight per Pam's request. She was watching the TV when she heard a strange knock, but it wasn't on the door. Curious, she stood up and looked through the peephole, Jason was outside. She opened the door smiling from ear to ear.

"Jason!" She called excitedly, but then she stopped as she realized his brain pattern was not the same as Jason's and this man was just at the edge of the wards. He bowed ceremoniously, his right arm crossed and his palm over his heart.

"Great niece!" He greeted. Sookie gulped.

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked, puzzled. If this man was actually her 'great uncle', something Sookie thought was downright outrageous, he shouldn't be looking like he was twenty years-old. There was no freaking way he was vampire, but neither was he human. So what was he?

"My name is Dermot Brigant. I'm your great uncle," the man said. He looked like Jason's twin. There was something about him that Sookie didn't trust and she had never seen him before.

"What are you?" Sookie asked.

"Niece, your life is in danger. I'm here to protect you. You do not need to be wary of me. I swear on my life that I would not harm you, your loved ones or friends," he said seriously.

"I have never seen you before, nor heard of you, so you must understand me not trusting you," she replied. She didn't want to be rude, but with someone wanting to kill her, who would blame her.

"I understand. I must speak with you privately, Niece. Is here okay for you? You do not need to invite me in. I can create a bubble so that no one hears what we speak of," he said. Really, she didn't have anything to lose, so she agreed. She sat on the steps and he sat just a few feet away from her. Sookie could actually see the pink bubble that surrounded them.

"How come I have never heard of you?" Sookie asked.

"We are even more secretive than any other race. Though some of us linger here, we stay hidden, as this world is deadly to us," he explained. Sookie was about to bombard him with questions, but he continued talking. "I understand you have many questions and I will explain, but first let me tell you about this danger that is upon you," he suggested. Sookie nodded. Great! Someone else who wanted her dead. Was there a line of creatures wanting to kill her?

"Our family has many enemies, dear niece. My twin brother, Fintan, your grandfather hid you from our kind to let you live in peace, so you could have a normal life. However, he was killed a few months back. Your location has been compromised and my father's enemies seek to destroy you. I am not as powerful as my brother and I have tried to keep you safe, but I'm afraid I can't keep you hidden for much longer. The magic of your husband has increased your light, calling to us. The wards in this house will keep you safe, but if you are away from here you will be in grave danger," he explained.

"I still don't understand anything," Sookie said.

"I know my brother never revealed himself to you and you are not aware of what you are. Please, Niece, let me tell you the story," he pleaded, as if Sookie would say no. She knew deep inside that there had to be something different in her family, that was the only explanation she could come up with about her telepathy, perhaps this was the answer. Was she ready to hear it? No.

"Your life has been a lie from the beginning," Sookie frowned. "In order to protect you, my brother had to use a lot of magic. Your grandfather, Mitchell, did not exist, it was just a disguise my brother wore to stay here. Your grandmother, Adele, was my brother's mate. They could not live together for long, as it was dangerous for them. We are Fae, or fairies if that is easier for you to understand. We are among the oldest, powerful creatures that roam this world. We descend from Angels and our blood is toxic to vampires," Dermot said. He waited for Sookie to assimilate his words. He knew Sookie would have more questions, but time was against them.

"You mean I can hurt Eric with my blood?" she asked.

"No, your blood is diluted with human blood and it is not strong enough to cause him any harm. However, I could be. I am half-human, half-fae and therefore my scent and blood is stronger. If your bonded was to scent me, he would go crazy with lust and wouldn't be able to stop and drain me. You are in no danger, you probably just taste sweet to him," Dermot said. Sookie gulped, now she understood Eric's infatuation with her sweet blood. And though she heard everything he said, she thought this couldn't be possible.

"We are Royal by birth. My nephew, Breandan, is the Prince of the Water Fae, and my father, Niall, is the Prince of the Sky Fae. You see Breandan thinks it is wrong of us to mix with humans so he seeks to exterminate the hybrids," Dermot said. Sookie gulped.

"He killed…Fintan?" Sookie asked.

"We suspect him, yes. But we cannot prove it. Niece, father seeks to take you to our realm, a world away from your vampire and I cannot allow father to take you there. You will not be happy away from your vampire. That is why I'm here. You must join him Sookie, ask him to turn you or father will take you away from him," Dermot warned. No freaking way. She wasn't going to la-la-land and join…these freaking fairies, family or not.

"No, I don't want to leave Eric. I want to…" she stopped talking, realizing she was to divulge her secrets to a complete stranger.

"Niece, no one has tried what you are attempting to do. Think about it. I know this is too much for you to learn, but the risks are many. I will support you and protect you whatever your decision is, but you needed to know this before you make your decision. I leave you now. You have lots to think about," Dermot said. 'Yeah no kidding, thanks for stopping by and telling me I'm weirder than I thought I was,' she couldn't help but think.

"Wait! If I need to…talk to you again," she started to say. She knew she had more questions, but this Dermot…great uncle seemed to be in a hurry. As they stood up to say their goodbyes, Dermot spied the ring on Sookie's hand and pointed to it.

"Always wear your ring. I am not far, but now I must go, it is not safe. Good day, Niece," he said and disappeared along with the pink bubble. 'It was nice to meet you too,' she thought.

"Well, what do you say to that?" She said aloud and walked inside her house before anyone tried to kill her. Great, more people wanting to kill her because… she was Fae? Whatever that meant. Descended from angels? She tried to check above her head, no halo. Wait till she tells Jason…oh…oh!

"I need to speak to Doctor Ludwig right now. It is urgent," Sookie said into the phone.

"She is not available and you will have to wait your turn like everybody else," an irritating woman answered the phone.

"Can you tell her Sookie Stackhouse called?" Sookie asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry… hold on." There was a pause and then doctor was on the phone.

"I know what I am, what we are," Sookie said.

"I'll be there in five." Then the line went dead. Sookie stared at the phone and then 'pop', the doctor appeared in her living room and Sookie shrieked.

"God! Don't do that. You are going to give me a heart attack. I'm on red alert, remember?" Sookie asked.

"What are you?" The doctor asked. So Sookie told the little doctor about her visitor. The doctor brought her index finger to her lips and started pacing around. She produced a cell phone and dialed a number. She began speaking in another language and then hung up.

"Sookie, you might actually have a chance. If what he says is true, you hold enough magic already. Fae are the most magical beings in existence. This is good news," the doctor said.

"Is that why I'm telepathic?" Sookie asked.

"Not really. Telepathy is not a Fae trait, but god knows what else is behind your family line. If you are in fact from the Brigant family line, you are in grave danger. The portals of their realm have opened recently and that could only mean that Niall's enemies are looking for you and your brother. He can defend himself now, but you cannot Sookie. If you ever leave the house, carry iron and lemons with you, Fae are highly allergic to them though I doubt you are," the doctor said. "You must tell your Viking," the doctor demanded.

"He doesn't remember anything," Sookie said.

"Right, forgot about that. Tell his child then. I have to go, but you may take the vial now if you wish to carry on with your plan. If you feel anything strange, Sookie, you call me," the doctor said and disappeared.

She sat on the leather sofa exhausted. How was she supposed to relax with all that was going on? How was she supposed to tell Eric about her heritage? She had so many questions for her great uncle. How else was she different? Of one thing she was certain, she was not planning on going to la-la-land. If her telepathy was not from her new found heritage then where did it come from? She sat for long hours going through many scenarios. Nothing could've prepared her for her visitor. There was only one thing she was happy about. Her and Eric had a chance at something they both wanted.

After long minutes of thinking on what to do, she decided to take the vile. If it was in her destiny to have a child, then God would grace her with one. If not, then this whole thing wouldn't work. Period. She swallowed the contents and hid the rest.

She was glad Pam was coming tonight. They were supposed to call the Queen and then they could hopefully answer some questions about whatever the hell she was.

She walked to Eric's office and looked for books on supernatural beings. As she kept on reading the book she realized she was way over her head on this subject. Demons, sirens, elves, angels… just to mention some of what she had come across. She wondered if demons had horns, although the book didn't mention anything about that and sirens did not live under water. She looked at the clock and knew the sun was about to set.

She started making her way upstairs, but she stopped in the middle of the grand stair case. Sookie heard Eric's unmistakable mighty roar. She stood there cautiously. Did the magic have a side effect on him? Or did their magic backfire? Why was he upset? But it wasn't just that, she felt fury, happiness, ire, rage…confusion and many other things. Suddenly, Eric stood before her, just steps away. He was absolutely naked and he was looking as scrumptious as ever and…oh lordy…he was perfect. She had a hard time looking at his face. His sculpted body a sight to behold was keeping her distracted. She was practically drooling. His fangs were out and he was growling at her.

"Eric?" She said cautiously and tried to step backwards. Perhaps getting him to give her his blood and have sex this night was not as easy as she thought it was going to be. Eric was instantly in front of her. He pushed her against the rails, his hand holding her golden hair. She gulped.

"Eric, it's me Sookie, your wife. Don't you remember me?" She asked and a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh yes, I remember, Lover," he said in a cold, icy tone. "You are going to pay for what you did," Eric said. Sookie screamed as his fangs pierced her flesh.

**A/N: Is Dermot telling the truth? Do you think Sookie will accomplish her goal of getting pregnant? And what's up with Eric? Love reading your reviews... :)**


	4. Yield to me, Lover

*****Warning, horny, thirsty high-handed Viking*****

**Chapter 4 – Yield to me, Lover**

_The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself._

_**Oscar Wilde****(1854 - 1900)**, The Picture of Dorian Gray, 1891_

"Majesty, Peter is on the line for you," Andre called from outside the Queen's chamber. Finally, the long awaited phone call. The Queen stopped her feeding to answer Peter's call.

"Peter," Sophie-Anne answered.

"My lovely Queen, how are you this evening?" Peter asked, faking his interest in talking to the teenaged Queen.

"Peter, to what do I owe the honor?" She asked instead. She hated Peter Threadgill, the King of Arkansas, who insisted on marrying her numerous times. For some reason, she didn't trust him. There was something fake about his marriage proposal.

"I have found Compton and I have a proposition for you," Peter smiled. Sophie-Anne knew Peter would use Compton as bargaining tool to get her to agree to the marriage.

"I'm listening," she said, upset.

"I give you Compton and you agree to our marriage," he said.

"No," she answered hastily. "Compton is a traitor and he is to be tried for his offense. I will go to the High Council if need be and you will be tried as well for blackmailing me," she said angrily. Andre re-entered her room as he sensed her distress.

"He renounced his loyalty to you, so he is my subject now and as such I will pay whatever fine is required," Peter answered.

"The fine is his final death. Do you really want to pay his fine, Peter?" Sophie-Anne asked, smiling at the phone; she knew Peter could hear her beatific smile.

Peter growled at Bill and kicked him away. "What did he do?" Peter asked, enraged. It was obvious Bill had lied to him. He had said he fled the state trying to escape Sophie's outrageous requests and he had suffered an injury from one of her minions as he tried to flee. The only reason Peter had accepted him into his kingdom was because he knew he could use Compton to get Sophie to acquiesce to his marriage proposal.

"He has committed a blood offense towards the bonded of one of my sheriffs, you very well know what the fine is. I have yet to hear his side of the story though. You are welcome to come with him if you like, but he has to come or I will contact the High Council," Sophie-Anne threatened.

"We will be there tomorrow evening," Peter said and hung up. "Is there something you forgot to mention to me, Compton?" Peter questioned.

"I do not know what Sophie-Anne is talking about. Those are false accusations, majesty, I assure you," Bill said. His arm was still regenerating and the pain was excruciating. He cursed Eric Northman every evening.

"You better be right, otherwise you will be regenerating your other arm and I will leave you in Louisiana to rot for the rest of your existence. Now, leave," Peter ordered. Bill walked away wondering what Sophie-Anne was talking about. True, he had beaten Sookie down to a pulp, but she was not bonded to Eric. These were false accusations. He left feeling confident that he would walk away from this impending trial unscathed.

* * *

><p>Eric couldn't contain this raw hunger he felt every night he woke. He was thirsty for his Lover's blood. Night after night he tried to rein in his vampire needs and every night he failed miserably. He was addicted to Sookie. Had she put a spell on him? He sucked harder on her wound, drawing on her deliciously sweet blood to coat his mouth and throat, hoping to satiate his hunger.<p>

Finally, his thirst was quenched, but another hunger took hold of him. He withdrew from her wound, not bothering to close it. He could see the fear in her eyes, hear the erratic beating of her heart, feel her heavy intakes of breath and then he noticed her attire. She looked beautiful, her small body was covered with a pink sexy lace baby doll with white satin cups that lifted her luscious breasts and accentuated her sensuous curves. He let go of her hair and ripped the garment displaying her beautiful body. Small drops of blood traveled down her body as her breathing accelerated, afraid of what he was going to do to her.

"Eric?" She called out in fear. His eyes were fixated on her breasts, waiting for the trail of her blood to reach those perky nipples that he wanted to nibble on. He wanted to tell her what had happened to him, but seeing her ready for him and smelling the oils he had created for her all over her body drove him wild. Finally, the small drops of blood reached her nipples and he attacked her breasts.

Sookie screamed in pleasure as Eric's cool lips fastened on her breasts, while one of his hands arranged her leg to wrap around his waist before he started grinding against her. His steel, hard member ready for her and she would be lying to herself if she wasn't turned on. She had no idea what had him so aroused or what she was supposed to be paying for, but she wanted him that instant.

As if he had read her mind, he entered her slowly, making her moan again. She held on to his broad shoulders and waited for the ride of her life that she knew she was about to get. Instead, he entered her slowly, but with hard strokes.

"Eric," she called, wanting him to take her higher where he always took her. "Please," she begged. Instead he let go of her and turned her around, he entered her from behind, his hands cupped her breasts as he licked and nibbled on her back.

"Yes," she said over and over. She was so close, so close and then he let go of her again. She turned around, upset at him.

"Kneel, Lover," he commanded. She obliged knowing that they both would reach their peak. They had also never done it on the stairs.

"I want to see you and kiss you," she said as he knelt behind her arranging his member at her waiting wet entrance. He pressed soft kisses to her back and nibbled on her lovely neck. He couldn't get enough of her. What was different tonight? Why was he so hungry for her?

"I want to…" she couldn't finish her sentence as her body clamped around him, sending her to her first orgasm. Eric came with her and roared, but this wasn't over yet. He released her and turned her around.

"Lover, I want you again," he said, afraid she'd deny him.

"Me too, but…" she hesitated, biting her lower lip.

He felt her fear. He cupped her lovely face. "What do you want?" He asked. He'd give her anything she wanted. Anything.

"I want to drink from you." Her face flushed.

"You do not need to ask me, Lover. My blood is yours as yours is mine," he said. He kissed her softly on her lips and carried her to the garage.

"Eric, Pam will be here any minute and what are we doing in here?" She asked.

"Trust me, Lover, Pam will not come in," he assured her. He sat Sookie on top of the Corvette and pressed sweet yet very hot kisses on her neck, licking away the blood that had spilled from her fresh wounds. "Yield to me, Lover," Eric said in a sensual deep voice. Sookie shivered and stiffened at his words. He stood in front of her, caging her in with his strong arms. Tears fell from her eyes, she had a hard time trying to form a word and her lips trembled.

"I told you once before, Lover. I don't know what to do when you cry. Please don't cry. I'm happy. I do not know how to pay you for what you have done," Eric said, staring at her beautiful blue eyes. She started crying harder and he held her against him.

"Take me, I yield to you. I'll always be yours. Always," she promised. Eric removed her tears and kissed her passionately as he arranged himself to enter her again. It didn't take them long to reach another release. He kissed her body softly and licked her nipples, making her writhe in ecstasy with his claiming touch.

"I love you so much, my Sookie," he said. He brought her closer to him and licked her vein, wanting to drink from her again.

"Please, Eric," she begged wanting to feel him feeding from her.

"Bite me, Sookie," he ordered as he sank his fangs into her once again. Sookie bit him hard and drew his potent blood. She wanted to tell him what she was doing, but what if he had changed his mind. His pace quickened and she felt another orgasm approaching. She sucked harder and she heard a deep growl from him, which also increased his powerful draws. She closed her eyes as her body welcomed him. She felt his member pulsing inside of her and that was it for her. She let go of him and waited for him to release her, but he didn't. He continued to drink from her. Was he going to turn her now?

"Eric, please stop," she pleaded, but his hold on her tightened.

"Not yet, Eric, please, there is something I must tell you before you turn me. Please," she begged. Sookie could feel her strength leaving her body. She felt weak and her vision was starting to fail.

"Eric, please…don't…I…am…Fae…" then she passed out. Pam entered as quickly as she could and pulled Eric away from Sookie. Sookie's body fell on the floor.

"What did you do?" Pam asked enraged.

"She asked me to turn her. I see no point in waiting," Eric said, puzzled as Pam made her way towards Sookie's body. She wasn't dead yet, so she picked up Sookie and carried her to the living room. She called Dr. Ludwig right away and then Eric remembered Sookie's last words. She said she was Fae. Why would she say such a thing?

"Dr. Ludwig, I need you to come to Eric's house immediately," Pam said into the phone. Eric knelt next to Sookie.

"Lover, please forgive me," he called out as he held her hand. "Lover, wake up," he whispered. Dr. Ludwig appeared suddenly and pushed him away.

"What did you do vampire?" The little doctor asked.

"I was going to turn her…why is everyone questioning me? She is my bonded and it is my right," he said, upset. Sookie had agreed. Had she changed her mind…but then…why did he recover his memories? It only made sense that Sookie had been truthful and that is why the spell had been broken. Wasn't it?

"Did she feed from you this evening?" The little doctor asked. Eric nodded.

"Pam, give me some synthetic blood. In the kitchen should be a box with pink viles, give me one. And vampire, cover yourself and bring something to cover your bonded," the doctor ordered. Eric was upset she was barking orders at him as if he had done something terribly wrong. Never the less, he complied. He zoomed up stairs and came back faster than lightning, already dressed and brought clothes to cover his lover who was still unconscious.

"Did she do it?" Pam asked. The little doctor nodded. Pam stared, furious at Eric, who was still confused.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Pam asked again. The doctor nodded. Sookie moved slightly.

"Viking, give her your blood now," the doctor said. Eric had seen the doctor give Sookie a little vile with pink fluids in it and he didn't like the smell because it smelled of magic. He wanted to be mad at the doctor, but he saw she was trying very hard to fix Sookie, so he abstained. At first, Sookie didn't respond, but when a couple of drops of his blood made its way down her throat, her eyes fluttered open and she drew harder on his wound. But too soon for their taste the wound closed.

"What is happening to me? Why can't I restrain myself from having her?" Eric asked, because this was not normal for him. He had an outstanding control, until he got cursed.

"You are only responding to your mate's needs vampire," the doctor said. He wanted her again, but after what he'd done he was afraid Sookie would be upset with him. If he was only responding to Sookie's needs, did it mean she wanted him that strongly? Was she that hungry for him too?

"I had never felt that way before," he said, staring at the little doctor. There must be another explanation.

Sookie stared at both women and shook her head letting them know she hadn't told him yet.

"You both will be fine. You will be okay, Sookie. He just drew too much blood, but everything is on the right course. I think you should tell your vampire before another accident happens," the little doctor suggested and left informing Eric she will send the bill to Fangtasia.

"He remembers, Pam," Sookie said, smiling hesitantly before trying to sit on the sofa.

"Everything?" Pam asked. Eric nodded. Pam knelt in front of him, happy with the news before laying her head on his lap.

"I did everything I could Master. Forgive me," she pleaded and then she raised her head. "But how do you remember if the spell said you must turn Sookie?" Pam asked hesitantly.

"No, the spell said that Sookie must give me her soul and she has. She is mine in every way, we just interpreted it wrong. She does not fear to be like me, so she will join me one day. Her statement was true and that is what has broken the spell," Eric said.

"Thank you, Sookie," Pam said.

"You are not going to start crying are you, Pam?" Sookie asked.

"Of course not," Pam said, deeply offended. She hugged her Master once again and left her head on his lap. She had missed him so much and had been so stressed without his guidance. She was glad he was back to his…right…

"Master, do you remember what you said to me last night? To us?" Pam asked. Eric stared at both of his beautiful women.

"Yes, I have never wanted to tell anyone what I wanted, but…since I bonded with Sookie, I have thought about it many nights. Not just when I was cursed, but every single night after we married. I had not said anything because I knew it wasn't possible, but I still wish for a young one with my blood and Sookie's," he said.

Sookie took his hands in hers. "After you left last night, we talked to Doctor Ludwig and to Octavia and they said it could be possible, especially after I found out I am part Fae," Sookie said. Pam and Eric stared at Sookie, both equally confused. Sookie told them what happened with her brother and the visitor she had.

* * *

><p>"Dermot," the man called as he sensed his long-time friend in the shadows of his study.<p>

"Friend," Dermot answered.

"What brings you here?" The man asked.

"She is in grave danger. I went to her to warn her, but I fear I am too late. Father has opened the portals, so they will be here soon and I alone cannot protect her," Dermot said. The man sat thinking of what to do.

"I have not felt her calling," the man answered.

"Neither have I. Perhaps it had to do with my brother's magic. However, we should hear her now. She wears Anun, the ring of amber. I do not know how she found it, but she has it now. We should feel her calling," Dermot said.

"That is interesting, do you think it was your brother's last doing?" The man asked.

"Could be. I cannot be sure because when he left this world he did not come to me, he went to my dear niece, Claudine, and revealed his last wishes to her. She is bonded to the Viking," Dermot said. The man laughed, but seeing Dermot's serious expression he quickly stopped.

"Willingly?" The man asked. Dermot nodded.

"This, I did not expect. What do you think the vampire wants with her?" The man asked.

"He is in love with her. I do not know if he has other intentions. I came because I need your help. I do not want to go to her often because I fear I'm being followed, however, your kind…I need your help," Dermot said instead.

"I think I know how to accomplish this without being suspected," the man said and Dermot relaxed instantly. While his friend began to make the arrangements for Sookie's protection, he could only hope they got to her in time.

* * *

><p>"Brigant, you say?" Eric asked. She nodded.<p>

"Doctor Ludwig says that I am safe as long as I am inside the house because of the wards, but don't we have to go see the Queen?" Sookie asked. Pam nodded.

"Lover, are you sure you want to try this? What if something happens to you?" He asked. He was happy of course, but what if something happened to her. Magic did not always work the way one intends it to. In fact, it almost never did. The rules of magic were hard to understand.

"We don't know if this is going to work, Eric, and I really do want to do this. Well, I already did it," she said, hoping Eric hadn't changed his mind. He held her to him with one hand while he used the other to hold Pam close to them both.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Lover. I know you don't like it when I manage your life, but now more than ever you cannot go back to work. I don't want you away from me in the day time hours and I will have to give you iron to defend yourself," he said seriously and Sookie knew there was no arguing with him on this.

"I quit my job already. I know I'm in danger and I want us to try this. Until this danger is resolved, I will do what you ask of me," she said. Eric relaxed immediately when he heard her words and then…

"You said that once to me, Lover, and still you left the safety of our house. If you don't follow my rules, I will bind you to my bed, Sookie," he promised. Sookie gulped knowing darn well that he would actually do it.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to find out what the curse meant," she said stubbornly.

"I do not care, Lover. I don't care if someone you love is dying. You will not leave this house during the day, is that understood?" Eric stated, upset. She nodded. Pam smiled and then she felt Eric's anger towards her.

"I will punish you later for disobeying me," Eric promised. Pam only lowered her gaze. She knew there was no point in arguing with him. He kissed Pam on her forehead and Sookie on her lips. "We should call the Queen," he suggested.

They were in Eric's office and he was on the phone.

"Good evening, Majesty," Eric said once he had been put through to the Queen's line.

"Eric, finally I hear from you. When can I expect you and your bonded?" She asked.

"I'm having some problems. Someone is trying to hurt my bonded and I was hoping you would accommodate us at your compound in three evenings," he said.

"Of course, that is no problem. Is your child coming with you?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, Majesty," Eric answered.

"Then I shall see you in three evenings with your bonded. Do you require daylight security? Cataliades nieces are very skilled warriors," she suggested.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Majesty. I shall give him a call," Eric said and the line went dead.

"What did she say?" Sookie asked since her hearing wasn't as good as Pam's.

"We have to go in three evenings, but we will stay at the Royal compound so it will be safer for you with all the day guards she has. She suggested I hire some demons for the time being," Eric said.

"So demons are real too?" Sookie asked.

"Lover, you are part Fae and you have met werewolves. I'm a vampire, so why not demons?" Eric asked.

"Alright, never mind. What do they look like?" She asked curiously.

"Like normal people except their teeth are pointy, though not quite fangs," Eric said.

"Are you going to call these demons?" She asked. Eric nodded. Eric called, but the demon wasn't available so he left him a message letting him know he needed to hire his nieces for a job on the Queen's suggestion. He rarely used his leverage he had with the Queen, but this time he didn't hesitate.

"What more do you know about the Fae? I know you know something about this family of mine, don't you?" Sookie asked once Eric had taken care of the most pressing things he needed to do. He had called the bar and left Clancy in charge. Sookie was sitting on his lap and Pam was sitting on a chair across from them.

"I know your great-grandfather. He is tricky and very dangerous, Lover. If this uncle of yours says that Niall wants to take you with him, then he will come for you, Lover," Eric said. Sookie gulped.

"You don't expect me to use this iron blade on him, do you?" Sookie asked. Eric had given her a small blade that she was to carry with her at all times because it was made of pure iron. Eric held Sookie's face in his strong hands.

"Lover, he will try to take you with him. I understand your hesitation to not hurt this man who is part of your family even if you don't know him, but if he takes you to Fae, then I cannot go after you. We cannot cross into the Fae realm. Once you are there, you will be on your own. It is your choice whether you use this blade or not, Sookie. I'm just giving you an option, but the decision is yours, Lover." He kissed her on the lips. "But if he takes you, I will do everything in my power to get you back," he promised.

"Can't we talk to him? Why should we wait for him to come and get me when you are not awake? Why can't we just settle this? I don't want to go, period," she said. Eric laughed.

"That is a great suggestion, Lover," the phone rang and Eric picked up.

"Eric, I'm returning your phone call," Mr. Cataliades said.

"Yes, the Queen has suggested your nieces to protect my bonded during the day," Eric said. He knew the lawyer to be very picky about who he worked for and he hoped that he would agree since the Queen had suggested it.

"What kind of protection and who would they have to fight?" Mr. Cataliades asked.

"Someone has been trying to hurt my bonded and we are not sure who it is. We also just learned that the Fae Prince might want to abduct her, but I was hoping you can help me settle that problem also," Eric suggested.

"I'm listening," the lawyer replied.

"You are still a messenger for the High Council?" Eric asked.

"I am," the lawyer replied.

"I wish to speak with Niall tomorrow evening," Eric said.

"Regarding?" The lawyer asked.

"His great granddaughter, my bonded," Eric said.

"Uh, I see," the lawyer commented. There was a big pause. "Very well, my nieces have agreed to watch over your bonded. They will protect her from being taken against her will and from this unknown threat. Shall I e-mail you a proposal for the services?" The lawyer asked.

"Not necessary. I'll pay what you deem necessary. When can my bonded expect your nieces?" Eric asked.

"Tomorrow morning at first light," the lawyer said.

"Excellent. And the message?" Eric asked.

"On its way. I shall e-mail you the response as soon as I receive it," The lawyer replied.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Cataliades," Eric said.

"Just one last thing, Eric," the lawyer said.

"Sure," Eric said, raising his eyebrow, wondering what the lawyer wanted.

"You will owe me a favor too," the lawyer said. Eric stared at Sookie wondering just what kind of favor the demon lawyer wanted.

"What kind?" Eric asked.

"That I will let you know later," the lawyer said and hung up. Eric growled. He didn't like owing favors to anyone, but it wasn't like he could take his words back.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing, Lover," he said. He sat up straight in his chair and pulled Sookie down to sit on his lap. Pam was talking to them, but they were too busy staring at each other. Eric pressed a sweet kiss to her pink lips. "My wife," he said in awe. He was glad she knew now and that she had accepted him…

SLAP

"That's for marrying me to you without letting me know," she said, upset.

SLAP

"And that's for not telling me what the letter really meant," she said. Her hand hurt from hitting him on the face. Pam laughed. Eric growled.

"Leave!" He ordered Pam.

"Master," she said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. He threw Sookie over his shoulders while she was trying to kick and hit him.

"Leave, Pamela, or I will punish you too," he warned.

"Sorry, Sookie, you are on your own," Pam said and left quickly.

A moment later, Eric threw his wife on his bed. Sookie bounced and looked defiantly at her husband. "I'm not afraid of you and you know you deserved that, you high-handed Viking," she snapped. Eric closed the doors to his room and locked them. Sookie gulped and tried to move away. Eric had a very threatening stare on his face.

"I told you once, Lover," he said, walking towards her with a predatory look, "to know there are consequences when dealing with a Vampire, especially with a high-handed Viking." He pulled her by her leg, bringing her closer to him. He licked her foot sensually, making Sookie wet instantly. "This is going to be a very long evening for you, my wife," he promised.

"Eric," Sookie started to say apologetically.

"Do not 'Eric' me, my wife, you knew what you were going to get when you hit me. Now it's my turn," he said and flipped her body over on the bed.

"Oh shit!" Sookie said as she felt his cold hand on her warm cheeks. Eric laughed smugly, knowing they were both going to enjoy this evening or at least what was left of it.

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen next? *waggles eyebrows***

*****Have you seen the teaser for season 4? The one were Sookie asks is this another dream? No, visit my blog (link on my profile). You can thank Kristal214 for providing me with the link*****


	5. Trust Your Heart

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but finally here is the next chapter.**

**Previously...**

_I told you once, Lover," he said, walking towards her with a predatory look, "to know there are consequences when dealing with a Vampire, especially with a high-handed Viking." He pulled her by her leg, bringing her closer to him. He licked her foot sensually, making Sookie wet instantly. "This is going to be a very long evening for you, my wife," he promised._

_"Eric," Sookie started to say apologetically._

_"Do not 'Eric' me, my wife, you knew what you were going to get when you hit me. Now it's my turn," he said and flipped her body over on the bed._

_"Oh shit!" Sookie said as she felt his cold hand on her warm cheeks. Eric laughed smugly, knowing they were both going to enjoy this evening or at least what was left of it._

*****Warning, irate telepath in control with an iron blade****

**Chapter 5 – Trust your heart**

The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart.

**Saint Jerome****(374 AD - 419 AD)**

Eric pressed sweet kisses to his wife's shoulder; she was sound asleep after hours of love making. He had emptied his seed in her womb many times wishing to create a small life, but he felt that was impossible, still he tried.

He remembered what it was like to witness the miracle when he had been human and though he had loved his wife back then, it didn't compare to the love he feels for Sookie. She was fierce, shy, naïve, brave and very passionate. He had always felt that zest of life emanating from her since the night he had met her. He had not been wrong. The first times they had been intimate she had been afraid to let go and he felt how she doubted herself night after night, that she would not be enough for him, but she was, more than he deserved to have.

He had liked how she had taken charge when his mind had been emptied, how they both let go of their fears and came together as fierce and passionate lovers. She had been willing to try everything from his book, but last night he had pushed her even further. A smile crept up on his face as he remembered the shock on her face when he had asked her to be the dominating one. She had stared at him with pure astonishment on her precious blue eyes.

She bound him to the bed, still whining when she knew very well he would get free if he wanted, but in order for Sookie to liberate her fears, she needed to feel in control and this was the only way Eric could think of. He had remembered what she had felt the first night she had been tutoring him on the ways of pleasuring her. She needed more of that and he was willing to give her that peace of mind.

"I will never hurt you in the throes of our passion, Lover. Not mentally and while my bite might be a bit rough at times, I will never hurt you that way," he promised. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Then why do you want me to hurt you?" she asked.

"I do not want you to hurt me. I just want you to pleasure me and you, but this time you will be leading. I will ask what you demand of me, but you have to let go, Lover," he said. She removed her tears and crawled atop his body, pressing sensual kisses to his colossal frame. He struggled to stay in place and moaned at her soft touch. She bit his nipple and her gaze landed on his own. He saw it then, the small spark, taking hold of his fierce Lover. Her hand moved down his chest, it was pure torture to feel those warm fingers traveling up and down, caressing softly, gently as if he would break and for a moment he thought he would.

She moved further down, licking and nibbling until her small hands reached his hard member. He growled at her touch. "Sookie," he called, thrusting his member into her hands.

"No, stay still," she ordered. He fucking wanted to throw her on the floor when she took control.

"Lover," he said in a raspy tone. She removed her hand from his member and he hissed at her, for doing such an evil act.

"I said, stay still," she ordered. It took him every ounce of his self control to do what she asked of him, but he did. He lay still on the bed and closed his eyes.

"No, don't close your eyes, look at me," she ordered and his eyes snapped open at her command. Her hand started caressing his thigh, moving up and down, teasing him. His fangs were piercing his lips as he struggled not to move the rest of him. She smiled at him wickedly and made her way to his member and then while she stared directly at his soulless eyes, she took his hard member into her hot little mouth, making him groan. He wanted to close his eyes and savor that sinful touch, but he knew not to disobey her. She kneeled in between his legs and started licking and sucking mercilessly at his member.

"Lover," he called when he felt he was about to have his release.

"Come for me, Eric," she said murmured softly. She let go of his member as his seed shot free; his stomach was a mess. She smiled fiercely at him and licked every single drop, her beautiful eyes staring at him mischievously.

"I'm not done with you yet," she promised. What the fuck? She crawled to him and licked his neck. "Do you want me to bite you?" She asked with her sensual voice.

"Yes," he replied quickly, he felt her tongue at his earlobe, a sinful caress he had performed many times making her whimper and now she was doing it to him. His member hardened immediately.

"Naughty, vampire, you want more?" She asked. He nodded.

"What do you want, Eric?" She asked.

"I want you to fuck me until I forget my own name," he said urgently.

"No! A husband should not talk to his wife in that manner," Sookie admonished. He hissed at her again and she laughed.

"I want your pussy, I want to taste you and lick you all over," he said. She shook her head. He didn't know what she wanted to hear from him. He stared at her trying to figure out the correct words and in those deep blue eyes he found his answer.

"My wife, make love to me," he pleaded. Her lips met his softly and while her luscious lips made love to his lips he felt her hot entrance pushing towards his member. He groaned once he was all the way inside her heaven. She moved slowly at first, making their love-making a torturous encounter, but pleasantly so. She started licking his cheek, her lips traveled to his jaw and then his neck, her small blunt teeth bit softly. He wanted to get free from his bounds and hold her hips to thrust harder into her, but this night was not about what he wanted, but what she needed.

He felt his skin breaking at her persistent bite and her small moans of pleasure from drinking and making love to him made him come, but his need for her was not over and neither was hers.

He smiled again to his sleeping wife, as her bottom rocked against his hard member involuntarily. If she only knew how arousing she was when she slept. He could watch her for hours and not be bored. He caressed her curls softly, murmuring sweet words in his dead language. He was waiting for dawn and for the demon girls. He pressed sweet kisses to the curves of his angelic lover when he heard them outside. He stood up and put on some pants knowing that his Lover will be insulted if he went to greet her bodyguards naked.

He opened the door to his house to let them in. They both gave him a small nod as it was customary when greeting other supes. He walked them through the house explaining his security and the human personnel that often came to take care of his house and his Lover's needs.

"Uncle sends this," one of the girls handed him a note.

"I'll watch the outside," the youngest one said and stepped out.

"Strong wards. No one will get through if they are evil," the oldest girl said. He nodded and returned to his Lover's side. The note from the lawyer was what they discussed over the phone, but as it was customary when dealing with demons, he signed the paper with his blood, making it a promise. Both girls had signed as well, which was mostly unusual.

Eric wondered why the demon had gone to such extents to protect his wife. He had hired the girls before, not for him, but for other vampires, as day security and they had never taken a blood oath. "What else are you, Lover?" He asked silently, knowing she didn't know either. He nuzzled her neck, the smell of magic still lingered in the air. She had explained it was due to the little vials she had to drink for what they were trying to achieve.

He was worried of course, but he didn't share his worries with her instead he contemplated silently. He went back to those years when he had turned Pam. He had chosen her, because she was rebel and fierce. She went after what she wanted and did not care what others wanted for her, but what she wished for. She pursued her dreams, not thinking of the consequences. She was also a very young, beautiful woman and that was why Eric had chosen her, for the fierceness she showed. He had been watching her for three nights and the last night when she was coming back from her secret encounter with her lover, Eric proposed a new liberating life for her, away from that place.

Pam had accepted immediately and Eric turned her that night. His solitude would come to an end and he would have his hands full, he knew that, but he also fulfilled another yearning. The turning had been so magical and for those two nights that he had stayed with her, buried in the ground, waiting for the magic to take hold of her; he felt a different magic as he created a new different life. He wondered why on earth his maker would hurt him, when Eric couldn't bring himself to hurt the beautiful, magical life, he had created, his companion.

Though he knew it would hurt him to no end, to take Sookie's human life, he also looked forward for her magical turning. He wondered if it will be different than when he turned Pam. How would his small Lover react to their bond? So many questions invaded his mind and yet he still worried about one thing. Could she really give him a child? Was it possible? While he had heard of a few bonded couples, he had never heard of them trying this, because every vampire assumed it was impossible.

Dawn was near and he felt the heaviness of his slumber taking over, but he didn't miss the voice in his mind that asked him if he could choose between his child and his wife, which one would he chose. Even as he was dying, he felt the powerful being by his side, but he also knew this being was not there to harm him or his Lover.

"Which one will you choose, Eric?" The being asked in a soft, warming and soothing voice.

In his heart he knew who he would always choose because she had claimed his undead heart the moment she had laid eyes on him. "Sookie, always, Sookie," he answered almost sleepy, holding his Lover strongly in his arms.

"Then you have chosen," the being said and disappeared. Eric knew what that meant, a small streak of blood fell from his eyes as he knew what he and Sookie wanted would not happen, but he would never trade Sookie's life for another. Never.

Eric awake to the sweet smell of his wife, but she was not in his arms, and yet her heavenly aroma saturated the air. His fangs descended automatically, as the smell of her blood hit his nostrils. Worried by her well being he rushed to her side, knowing she was in the bathroom. Sookie was deep in the bathtub filled with her own blood a bright light exploded from within her and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eric," she said with her last breath and then he heard the last beat of her heart.

Eric's eyes snapped open; Sookie was still in his arms. She was safe and alive. It was a dream, but vampires do not dream. What did it mean? Tonight, he would persuade her to let him turn her since he knew they couldn't conceive a child.

"Do not leave me, Lover," he pleaded with her. The fact that he had awakened when the sun had not set yet didn't register at first, but now…

"Eric," Sookie mumbled, her tired gaze staring at him strangely.

"What is wrong, sweetie? Why are you crying?" She asked. He held her to him and broke out in sobs. "Eric, you are scaring me," she said and she felt her own tears spill. Eric buried his face in her chest, trying to remain serene and calm, but he couldn't, because he had to tell his Lover that they couldn't…

"I chose you," he mumbled. "I'll always choose you," he said.

"I don't understand, Eric," she said worried. "Why are you awake is daytime?" She asked.

"In my sleep, a powerful being asked me to choose having a child or you…and…I cannot live without you. Forgive me, Lover, but I love you more than anything." He pleaded with her.

"It was just a dream," Sookie said softly trying to give him comfort. Would she choose differently if asked the same question? No.

"Vampires don't dream," he explained, his hurt gaze finally stared at her. She nodded softly at him and held him to her heart and he took advantage to shower her beating heart with small kisses.

"Rest, Eric. I'm not going anywhere. I will not leave you. I promise," she said as she combed his hair softly with her fingers.

"I cannot go back to my day rest. I also saw something else and it frightens me," he said.

"What did you see?" She asked. She felt his grip on her hips tightening.

"You were drowned in your own blood. There was a bright light, you apologized to me and then…you…died. Your heart…stopped beating and I cannot turn you if your heart stops beating," he explained. He raised his head and stared at her. "Lover, let me turn you now, before it is too late," he pleaded.

Sookie stared in his eyes; they were fearful, pleading and full of tears.

"After we visit the Queen," she promised. He nodded and kissed her lips softly.

"What do you suppose the bright light means?" She asked after they both had spent long minutes wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm not sure, Lover. It was as if someone took the light from you, but I couldn't see anybody with you," he replied.

"I'll ask my great-uncle next time he visits," she suggested.

"Just be careful, Lover. I don't know if we should trust this…uncle of yours," he warned.

"Okay," she said and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"The sun is setting," he said.

"Do you think, maybe because of the little vials and the blood, you are able to rise earlier?" She asked.

"It could be," he replied. "Or it could be because I'm getting older, or a combination of both," he suggested.

"Exactly how old are you?" She asked.

"Mistress, are you up? Your food is ready," Laura called from the hallway. Sookie's stomach chose that time to rumble. Eric smiled and urged his wife to go eat promising to join her as soon as the sun had finished setting. She took a quick shower, put on a small summer dress and made her way downstairs, but not before stealing a kiss from her vampire.

A teenager was in her kitchen, eating. She gave Sookie a toothy smile. She had bright gold dyed her that look radiant against her milk chocolate skin. She was very beautiful and thin. Her attire was just as stunning as her. She was wearing black/pink leggings with a black tutu and a black top that had a drawing of a pink skull with a white bow.

"I'm called Gladiola," the girl said.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Sookie," she replied offering her hand. Gladiola gasped and stepped back.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you do not shake hands," Sookie replied quickly hoping she had not offended her new bodyguard. "You are quite young to be a bodyguard," Sookie commented and sat next to the girl where Laura had already served her food.

"I'm very fast, I have an extensive training in martial arts, would you like a demonstration?" Gladiola asked clearly excited, showing Sookie all her white, pointy teeth that were any dentist's wet dream.

"Sure, after we eat. I thought there were two of you," Sookie commented looking around with her eyes and her mind, until she found the scrambled signal outside.

"My sister is outside patrolling the area," Gladiola explained.

"Would she like to eat too?" Sookie asked. Gladiola shook her head.

"She ate first while I took patrol, we switched," Gladiola replied.

"Mistress, Pam, explained you will have two bodyguards from now on. She also asked me to be careful of not being followed when I come here, but if you need anything Mistress just let me know. I'll get it for you," Laura offered.

"Thank you, Laura. How is your son doing? I hope he is doing better with the new medications," Sookie said hopeful.

"He is doing so much better, thank you," Laura replied.

"Oh my god!" Sookie exclaimed, "This soup tastes so delicious, mmmmm," Sookie said as she swallowed another spoonful of her asparagus cream soup. Laura smiled happily knowing that her Mistress enjoyed her cooking.

"Lover, what has you in such a good mood that is not me, making those beautiful noises," Eric said as he descended the stairs. Sookie turned ten shades of red.

"Eric!" Sookie said, truly embarrassed.

"That does smell delicious, what is it Laura?" Eric asked. Laura explained how she had made the soup and the ingredients it had. "I think your Mistress would like another bowl," Eric said as he saw Sookie eating spoonful after spoonful.

"Of course, Master," she said smiling at both them. Laura liked how they looked together. Since they had celebrated their vampire marriage they had been staying at the house longer and she liked working for Eric. It was nice to see a young couple so in love. Laura heated a bottle of blood for Eric and handed it to him. At first she was worried that Sookie might be grossed out if Eric drank blood while she was eating, but they both seemed understanding of each other's eating habits. That was until that night.

Sookie barely registered moving to the sink to empty her stomach. The bottle of blood was forgotten on the table. Laura and Eric were at her side at once. Gladiola flipped her cell phone and called Dr. Ludwig immediately, she was the only doctor Glad knew and hoped Eric would be accepting of her services, although she believed she had caught the doctor's scent in this house.

"What is wrong, Sookie?" Eric asked, worried as he saw her vomiting. Once Sookie had emptied her stomach, she started crying and almost fell, if Eric hadn't caught her.

"I don't feel good, my tummy hurts and I'm so hungry," she replied.

"Dr. Ludwig will be here shortly," Gladiola commented. Eric nodded and carried Sookie to the living room.

"Do you want to drink from me?" He asked as she trembled in his arms.

"Let's wait to see what the doctor says," she suggested. He kissed her hair and rocked her softly.

The doctor appeared all of the sudden scaring the shit out of Laura. "Jesus," she exclaimed and dropped the food.

"My name is Amy, not Jesus," the doctor explained.

"It's okay, Laura, I will explain later," Sookie said seeing Laura's worried mind. Laura returned to her cleaning while the small woman who appeared out of thin air approached Sookie.

"What did you do this time, vampire?" The little doctor asked.

Eric hissed at her. "He didn't do anything. I was eating and then my tummy hurt and I threw up. I'm so hungry, but I have nausea and did I say I'm so hungry…" Sookie replied.

"Move vampire," the little doctor instructed. He laid Sookie on the sofa carefully and waited patiently while the little doctor checked his wife.

"Did you eat your vitamins?" the doctor asked Sookie as she checked her stomach, Sookie shook her head. "And the pink vials," the doctor asked, Sookie shook her head again.

"Sookie, I told you to take them before you eat. You can't just stop taking them. I told you once you started with this process you had to finish the whole treatment," the doctor admonished. She walked towards the kitchen grabbing the vitamins and one of the pink vials handing them to her. Sookie stared from the doctor to Eric.

"Even if it doesn't work Sookie, you must follow through with the treatment. Remember we told you it is not what your human body is used to. Now, do you want to eat or not?" The doctor asked offering the vitamins and the vial to Sookie. Sookie grabbed them without a second thought.

"You should wait at least fifteen minutes, before trying to again," the doctor said and left just as suddenly as she had arrived, Laura tried to mind her own business, but she was worried about Sookie and then the little woman who disappeared before her eyes. "Oh dear Lord," she exclaimed silently.

"How did you know to call Dr. Ludwig?" Eric asked.

"I caught her scent in the house and she is the only doctor I know of in this area," Glad responded.

"Mistress, do you want to try again, perhaps with some bread," Laura suggested as the fifteen minutes had already passed.

"Yes," Sookie said and made her way to the dinner table again. She was afraid to try, but damn she was ravenous. Three bowls of soup later she rubbed her tummy.

"Better, Lover?" Eric asked. She nodded happily.

"Thank you, Laura," Sookie said and suddenly burped, she was truly embarrassed and everyone laugh at her antics of apologizing for her behavior. Sookie knew they were going to Fangtasia to meet her great grandfather and that just plainly scared the tart out of her. Eric explained to her that he would protect her, but if needed, she had a weapon to defend herself. She was not happy about harming this prince, but she didn't want to be taken either. Eric helped Sookie into his Corvette.

"What are Glad and Diantha driving?" Sookie asked Eric as he got ready leave the garage, he only pressed a sweet kiss to Sookie and smiled devilishly.

"Don't worry Sookie, they will be there before us," he explained.

"Oh, you mean they can pop like Dr. Ludwig?" Sookie asked.

"No, Lover, you will see," he said as he started speeding away and then Sookie saw two blurs moving next to them. She was stunned to find out they were able to keep up with Eric's car and frantic driving. Just as Eric had said, they were already waiting for them at the entrance when Eric pulled into his parking space. "Do not get down, Lover," Eric ordered. Sookie waited until he opened the door for her. He zipped them inside Fangtasia, not wanting to linger outside longer than it was necessary. Glad and Diantha were outside Eric's office and Pamela was impatiently waiting for them. Sookie had a strange feeling and a sting on her finger where she was wearing the ring Octavia had given her. She ignored it since she didn't know what it was.

They were talking about what had occurred that day when Sookie felt a stronger sting on her finger and when she looked down the ring lit with its amber light. They all stared incredulous and without further words Glad and Diantha where at her side, swords drawn.

"What the hell?" Sookie yelled as they stood in guard, protecting her. Sookie heard the distinctive click of fangs being drawn and Eric shoved her behind his body. The wind swirled and then a hole opened, stirring everything in Eric's office.

"What the…" she didn't quite finish saying the words, when a tall man with platinum hair entered into Eric's office from the empty hole. Sookie peeked from behind Eric's body and stared, frowning and shocked at this development, then just as the hole had appeared, it disappeared.

"Well that is a way to make an entrance," she exclaimed at the beautiful man. He threw a hearty laugh at her comment. He said something in a language Sookie didn't understand and Glad and Diantha lowered their swords, but did not move.

"Vampire," Niall stared disgustingly at Eric.

"Fairy," Eric replied with the same disdain.

"Sookie," she said breaking the murderous glare from Eric and Niall.

"Forgive me, great granddaughter," Niall said nodding in reverence.

"You do not get to call me that. I have never met you before," she replied and sat on Eric's lap. Niall was truly disgusted at how close Sookie was to the vampire and the vampire held her to him protectively.

"I understand, what do you want from me vampire?" Niall asked.

"Stop calling him that; his name is Eric," Sookie demanded, upset, Glad and Diantha chuckled, but stopped laughing when Niall gave them a lethal glare. Sookie saw his pointy teeth and she stared amused, why did every supe have to have big teeth? Was it some kind of competition? Niall saw how she stared at his teeth and he retracted them.

"Eric, you called," Niall said hesitating on his name. Eric didn't miss how Niall tried to comply with Sookie's request.

"What do you want with Sookie?" Eric asked bluntly. Niall gave them a crooked smile. Sookie had not stopped staring at him. Though he appeared to be no older than fifty and had very few wrinkles, his eyes showed his true age; they were the brightest green she had ever seen, unlike her great-uncles who were blue, just like Jason's.

"She is my kin," Niall replied. Sookie stared angrily.

"Do you think that you can just magically create a hole, pop into my life and I will follow you?" She asked irritated. "You don't know me and I might come from your family, but that does not give you any rights. Do you understand? I decide what to do with my life and you have no say in it," she said.

"Sookie," Eric said sternly, wanting to appease this rage he was feeling from her.

"No, I will not go with him. I do not care if he is a prince and he can appear out of thin air. It is my life," she replied.

"True fire from the Brigant line, no fear, and beautiful as your grandmother once was," Niall said. "I don't know what made you think I was here to take you with me. I cannot take you across the portals, if you are unwilling." Niall replied.

"And yet you hope to convince her, trick her," Dermot said, suddenly appearing next to Eric. Pam hated that everyone seemed to want to appear all of the sudden in Eric's office.

"I only seek to talk to her, explain who she is and show her our world. Nothing else," Niall said, but for some reason Sookie didn't believe him, it was a strange feeling that she could not understand, her ring glowed again and then a tall woman with almond shaped eyes and beautiful black hair appeared before them.

"Alright, if anyone else is planning on suddenly appearing just do it now," Sookie barked. Sheesh. Didn't people know how to knock? Supes or not. Eric, Pam and the demon girls chuckled.

"My Lord," the woman said trying to hide a small chuckle at Sookie's request bowing obviously in reverence.

"Claudine, child, what are you doing here?" Niall asked.

"Following uncles' last request," Claudine said and handed Sookie a letter that was in a very elegant envelope sealed with blue wax and her name beautifully scripted on it. "Open it; it is for you, he said you must read it out loud," Claudine said, but Dermot stopped her from opening the envelope.

"No, great niece it could be a trap," Dermot said. Sookie dropped the envelope on Eric's desk as she felt the wax dissolving, her ring was doing the glowing thing again; the envelope vanished leaving a letter written by a powerful Fairy out in the open.

"Too late now," Diantha said knowing that a powerful spell had been cast on the envelope. As to what the spell involved, no one but the long gone Fintan knew.

Everyone stared silently at the letter and then everyone glared at the Fairy who had given Sookie the envelope.

"I'm just the messenger. My uncle had asked me to give this letter to Sookie when she learned of who she was. I think this is the best time. Sookie, you may read the letter. I assure you it is not a trick from My Lord, you have my word," Claudine said bowing.

"And you think I will do as you say, just because you are pretty and did the bowing thing?" Sookie said, tired of people telling her what to do. Eric tried to rip the letter into pieces, but it only burned his hand, it healed immediately, but it hurt. Dermot tried to touch it, but it burn an amber color and made Dermot retract his hand.

"It is only intended for you, Sookie. It is up to you whether you want to read it or not. I promise not to take you to Fairy against your will or under treachery. You must understand, that we, Fae, keep our promises, for it is branded in our blood," Niall said.

"That is true, Lover," Eric assured her.

"Do you want me to read it?" She asked. Eric smiled happily that she asked for his opinion.

"I think you should, Lover. Remember what we discussed," he said. Sookie nodded. She picked up the letter hesitant, not wanting to be burned like Eric and Dermot, but she felt nothing except her ring glowing again.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_If you are reading this letter it means I am no longer protecting you and you have learned of us. I must ask you that you forgive me for never showing myself to you, but you were most dear to me and my only promise to your grandmother Adele was that I would always protect you from my kind._

_I loved your grandmother very much. We were together for sometime as I cast a spell to appear human, but we were attacked by my own kin. A cousin of mine, sought to end my life along with your grandmother, who had been pregnant with her second child. In order to protect them, I left her, but not before cloaking them with my magic. Then you were born._

_You are the most beautiful Fae child I have ever seen. You radiate warmth, love and more magic than any of us possess. It is for this reason that many beings will seek to take you and claim you as their own. Your heart does not lie. Always trust your heart, for it is your very essence that holds the spark of your magical life._

_Sookie, I know this must be overwhelming and trust me I wish I could've met you and explain this myself, but for some reason my life has been taken from me, along with my light and my spark. Ask your uncle Dermot to tell you about your spark and your light. Do not ever go to Fairy with father, he will never let you come back, as you are a special creature. I have assigned Claudine to train you when you are ready to embrace what you are._

_I love you dearly, my beautiful granddaughter. As to your brother and your cousin, though they have our light and our magic, they do not possess the spark, but they must know what they are. You must tell them, Sookie._

_I hope you live a long life like the Fae and I hope you never get to meet my father. He claimed to love us dearly, but only wanted to experiment with our magic and our spark. He has a twisted mind and he will trick you and lie to you. I have cast a spell for a ring of Fae magic to protect you and if I did this right, you should be wearing the ring now. Never take it off Sookie, for this rings protects your from any magical spell. It warns you when trouble is coming to you and most of all it prevents father from putting his hands on you._

_In your house, in the basement, in a golden old box you will find many of our memories. Only you can retrieve them. Forgive me from not meeting you and forgive your grandmother for not telling you the truth about who you are, but we did it trying to protect you. You might think it is wrong and it very well might be, but we only wanted what was best for you._

_Best wishes,_

_Your grandfather, Fintan Brigant._

When Sookie finished reading the letter she knew in her heart that her grandfather had loved her very much. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes filled with rage and in her heart she knew who to trust. And it wasn't the man who was sitting in front of her, because he had come with false pretenses. Whatever spell the letter had had, it opened Sookie's eyes to see the truth.

She stood up and faced the man sitting across from her. She drew her blade and stabbed him as he smiled at her, thinking Fintan's letter had accomplished nothing.

"No, Sookie," Claudine called, but it was too late, the prince started turning to dust before her eyes.

"Oh shit!" Diantha exclaimed.

"No shit!" Glad and everyone stared as Sookie had ended the Prince's life, but he wasn't the only one who was going to die that night. Sookie turned around looking for her next victim. She walked towards Pam. Pam was staring at her trying hard to control her ire.

"You bitch, you killed my grandfather," Sookie yelled and ran towards her with the clear intent on killing her. "No, Sookie!" Eric yelled, but he wasn't fast enough. Sookie had stabbed Pam right in the heart and she too, turned to dust.

**A/N: Oh gosh, did Sookie just kill Pam? What do you think happened? What do you think was the spell that Fintan cast on the letter? Do you have an idea what Eric's dream mean? What is going to happen next? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on finishing the next one, hopefully will be up by the middle of next week.**

**Please review...pretty please...even though I have been a bad girl :K**


	6. Forbidden Love

**A/N: This chapter is definitely very AU and contains ooc. I'm very excited to tell you that I loved writing this chapter and I hope you like my take on this story. The characters don't belong to me, I'm just having fun with them, you know who they belong to. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Forbidden Love**

The last temptation is the greatest treason: to do the right deed for the wrong reason.

**T. S. Eliot**** (1888 - 1965)**

"Peter," Sophie-Ann greeted, as the King of Arkansas stood before her with Bill walking behind him like the coward he was. She gestured to a vacant chair next to her for Peter to sit.

"Dearest Sophie," he greeted her with a sweetly-fake tone and stepped in front of her, kissing her palm softly, earning a threatening growl from her loyal companion, Andre. Peter sat next to her ignoring the threatening stares from Andre since his own lethal bodyguard was just inches away from him. "Have you changed your mind? We would make an extraordinary couple and I would gladly help rebuild New Orleans," he promised.

Peter and Sophie were very close in human age; both had been turned while they had been teenagers. Sophie had been sixteen and Peter seventeen at the most. Both rulers were equally close in vampire age as well. Peter only had one child, while Sophie had three who were very loyal to her and still her lovers.

Sophie smiled pleasantly at the young King. "Thank you, Peter, but my sheriffs and my children are very helpful and accommodating. Talking about loyal subjects, I see you have brought me the traitor," Sophie glared at Bill and he recoiled. "So, it is true then, Eric was very close on sending you to your final death. Does it hurt, William?" Sophie asked. She had never lost a limb, but she had heard it was quite excruciating.

"It is extremely painful, my Queen," he replied, cursing Eric silently.

"I thought you had renounced your loyalty to me. You may address me as Majesty," she said, irritated. "William, do you remember why I sent you to Bon Temps?" Sophie asked.

"I do, Majesty," Bill replied, lowering his head.

In a flash she was in front of him, picking him up by his throat. "Then tell me, where in my edict did I ask you to fuck with my sheriff or to hurt his bonded?" She asked, enraged. Bill couldn't speak since she was crushing his throat with her small hand. She threw him against the wall, his bones cracked and he struggled to move. "I'm truly disappointed, William. You better have a good explanation for what you have done," Sophie said and sat back on her chair.

She had sent Bill to ensure Sookie's safety because she was so dear to her lover, Hadley. When Hadley had relayed her young life, Sophie had been interested in her cousin's abnormality, as that's how Hadley had referred to it. Sophie, wanting to appease Hadley's fears, had sent Bill to watch over Sookie and protect her. She had never thought of asking Eric because she had not deemed this chore important enough to bother him. It seems she had been wrong. She should've at least informed Eric of the girl's existence.

After she found out about Bill's betrayal, she had also learned that Sookie had fled Bon Temps and no one knew where to find her. No one had wanted to talk and her Hadley had been very sad. She promised her young lover that she would look for Sookie once she dealt with Bill's betrayal and that had calmed Hadley.

"I'm not aware of Eric being bonded, Majesty," Bill replied after he had regained his voice, finding it difficult to stand up even very slowly.

"Do not lie to me, William. Eric will come with her and I will smell him on her just as any other vampire would smell him on her. Do not tell me she didn't reek of him, because we all know of Eric's reputation with the females."

_Of course she reeked of Eric and his blood. That had been why I had bitten her in Jackson in the first place. I couldn't stand the smell of him on her. She is mine and she will be mine again._

"Did she tell you she belonged to Eric while you tortured her?" Sophie asked. He knew Sophie would not forgive him for hurting Sookie, not just because she was Hadley's cousin, but because she hated when woman where looked at as an object or were used against their will.

"_No matter what you do, I will always be Eric's."_

"Answer me," she demanded. Bill only lowered his head. "Whatever pain you are going through is going to be minimal if your charge has been harmed as of consequences of what you have done. Frankly, I would love to see what Eric has planned for your imminent demise." She promised. She waved her hands and her two other children suddenly appeared and took him to a cell where he was to be bound in silver. Although that would prove to be difficult since he only had one arm, the Saxons were very creative.

"As you can see, Peter, he lied to you. You may stay if you wish, but Eric will be here in two nights to solve this issue," Sophie-Ann said.

"I will take advantage of your hospitality as I wish to meet this woman who has stirred so much trouble in your state," Peter replied. He had known Eric for a long time and had known him as lover boy, as Eric had never given his undead heart to anyone. He wondered what this woman would be like to win the heart of Eric Northman.

"You and me both," Sophie replied absently. Of course she had sent a vampire to get information on Eric's bonded, but Eric's subjects were loyal to him and refused to give any information regarding her. The human patrons knew nothing of said bonded, just that a blonde human was at his side recently, but no one knew her name.

"What was his assignment?" Peter asked curiously. Sophie smiled.

"He was to protect a human woman related to my human lover. She is her only family," Sophie replied.

"You are so kind," he said knowing it was true. Though, Sophie was also ruthless, fearless, and very loyal to those who returned her loyalty. To those who betrayed her, she was unforgiving, cruel, and relentless.

"I grow bored. Shall we do something to amuse ourselves?" She suggested. Peter laughed.

"May I meet your human lover?" He asked. Sophie nodded and Hadley walked through the doors a few minutes later. Peter stared at the young woman. She was busty, had a curvy figure, and a beautiful heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a deep rich chocolate brown and she had long blonde curls. She smiled broadly as she saw Sophie's open arms waiting for her. The human ran to Sophie and embraced her.

"Do you forgive me?" Hadley asked, pressing a kiss to Sophie's glossy red lips.

"Of course, my sweet, I forget what it was like to be human. We shall find your cousin very soon. I promise," Sophie swore. "Hadley, this is Peter, the King of Arkansas," Sophie explained. Hadley bowed as Sophie had instructed her when meeting or addressing other monarchs.

"Very beautiful indeed, may I taste her? She smells very delectable," Peter asked. She was exuding a tropical scent mixed with vanilla. He had never encountered a human who had such a wonderful scent.

Hadley flinched and Andre stood in front of her protectively. Rasul, Hadley's assigned guard, growled at Peter. "My apologies. I meant no disrespect," Peter added quickly, as he saw both vampires protecting the young human. He expected a reaction from Hadley, not from her body guard and certainly not from Andre. What were they going to do, hurt him to defend a worthless human?

"I do not share my Hadley. She is very dear to me," Sophie said dryly and then turned to look at Hadley. "If she desires to offer you her blood, then I do not object, but just her blood," Sophie specified.

"Sophie!" Hadley exclaimed, mortified as her heart broke into a thousand little pieces.

"I said if you wish it so. You do not have to. I know you have shared your blood with Andre and Rasul, not in a sexual way, but it is your essence and you know we respect your wishes here, dear one. Do we not?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, of course, but you have never asked to share my blood with someone from another Kingdom. I shared it with Andre because he is my friend and Rasul is always protecting me, but I do not want to share with others. Please forgive me," Hadley said and bowed apologetically to Sophie.

"There is nothing to forgive. Right, Peter?" Sophie asked.

"Of course," Peter nodded to Hadley. Still Hadley sensed he would ask again and he wasn't going to be polite about it. The good thing was that Rasul was always by her side when she was not with Sophie. She made a mental note not to wander alone while he stayed at the palace.

* * *

><p>At Eric's office everyone was still puzzled and staring at the fairy dust that remained where Pam had been standing. Eric did not feel the pain of losing his child; in fact, he couldn't feel her at all. He stared at Sookie, waiting for an explanation, not able to form any kind of coherent question.<p>

"It was not Pam and it was not the prince," she explained to everyone gathered in the room. They were still confused and had no idea how Sookie knew this.

"Who were they?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I just knew in my heart that they were impostors. She," Sookie pointed at the female's fairy dust, "she killed my grandfather. Don't ask me how I know, I just know," Sookie said.

Dermot and Claudine stared at each other. They knew what Sookie was feeling or knowing for that matter had to do with the spell that was on the letter she had received from Fintan. If it had been two fairies and Sookie was sure that the female had killed Fintan, then they had a good idea of who this pair was.

"It must have been Lochlan and Neave," Claudine explained, wondering where the real prince was.

"If they were imposters, it must mean that they did something to Pam and the prince," Eric replied, following the thoughts of both fairies and at the same time wondering why he wasn't consumed by their scent, hungry for them. He should be ravenous and beyond control, but he wasn't. The only one in that office that he was hungry for was Sookie.

"Whatever magic they used will vanish away because they are now dead," Dermot explained.

Sookie frowned, confused. "If that is true, then how come Grandfather's magic still worked even after death?" Sookie questioned. Eric stared at both fairies also waiting for an explanation.

"It actually depends on what kind of magic they used. Fintan used blood magic which was triggered by the magic you possess, as you are of his bloodline. Whatever spell Lochlan and Neave used was evil magic so it died with them, as they were the last of their bloodline," Claudine replied, hoping to make Sookie understand that magic was much deeper than whatever she had understood.

"So my grandfather's magic still worked because our bloodline is stronger and it was meant for me?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, Great Niece," Dermot assured her.

"What do you suppose they did to Pam and…the prince?" Sookie asked, not sure she wanted to call this said prince great grandfather just yet.

"I do not think they killed them. They wanted to take you. Father is very strong even if they had managed to abduct him, they would not have been able to kill him. They would need someone of a stronger bloodline to take his life. He might be unconscious or hurt, but probably has managed to escape by now. They thought to use this time to abduct you," Dermot explained.

"Why do they want me?" Sookie asked. Dermot and Claudine stared at each other, not sure what to tell her. "They want me for the magic that Grandfather claims I possess?" Sookie asked. Dermot and Claudine nodded in unison. She thought they were wrong because she didn't feel any kind of magic. Sure she felt different from everyone, but magic? That was just crazy. Sookie was about to ask another question, but Eric beat her to the punch.

"How did those two manage to abduct…Niall?" Eric asked. He had heard of Lochlan and Neave and their gruesome exploits. They were not funny or careless, so what they did was very desperate. Sookie was lucky to be alive and left untouched by them. Where was Pam? His blood was boiling with worry. He knew Pam would heal from any wound, but what if…

"By being careless," a voice said and then Niall appeared. No port hole, he just appeared like Claudine and Dermot. "My Great Granddaughter," Niall bowed. "Vampire," Niall said, giving Eric a small nod.

"His name is Eric," Sookie snapped, upset. Her small hands fisted instantaneously, still holding the iron blade. Her blood was boiling with ire, something she had only felt when she had known those two fairies were responsible for her Grandfather's death. For some strange reason she didn't understand, she was upset at this man. At least the other Fairies had made a good personification of this Niall.

"We do not address lower beings by their name," Niall replied, his voice laced with that tone of superiority Eric sometimes used when addressing the 'vermin'. Though he looked just like the previous one, this one walked supporting himself with a cane and his stance was more regal and serious.

"Oh! Is that why you didn't call me Sookie?" She snapped, insulted.

"You must understand that we are not the same. He is a nightwalker, a blood drinker. His kind nearly drove us into extinction. We are not friends, so I will not stoop to his level," Niall replied, truly disgusted with the outrageous request from his great granddaughter. He had longed to see her for ages and Fintan denied him, fearing he would take her to Faery and bend her to his ways. She was very beautiful, beyond what he had imagined. He could feel her magic, her spark, her essence; she was as much a Fairy as Claudine was, even with just a drop of their blood. Would she understand their ways?

"Then get out. There is nothing you and I need to speak about, _Higher Being,_" she retorted, making air quotations when addressing him. Claudine gasped and Eric chuckled. Niall stood there speechless.

"Sookie," Niall started to say, but Sookie stopped him.

"In this office we are all the same. I do not care whether you sparkle or not. I do not care if your blood is blue. If you want to talk to me, then you will respect my husband, otherwise you can just forget about me," she demanded. Eric held her hand encouragingly.

"Your husband?" Niall inquired, though he didn't miss her proud tone when referring to the vampire as her husband. "He only seeks to drain your light, to drink your blood,"

"I willingly give him what is mine to give and if he does drain me, then that is my problem, not yours," Sookie said, interrupting him.

He couldn't believe her petulance. "You are trying my patience, Sookie," he warned. "I love you dearly because you are my kin, but I will not let you give him such a precious gift. I would rather see you die than become one of them," Niall said, clearly disgusted.

"I will become a vampire," she promised, leaning forward. She hadn't noticed that during their heated argument she had moved to stand in front of him, her hand clutching the iron blade. He tried to touch her comfortingly, but a fire suddenly covered her and it stung his hand. Touch for fairies was like glamour for vampires. Evidently, Fintan had foreseen this and had found a way to protect her against his magic.

"Sookie," he said more calmly. "He does not love you. Vampires are not like us. We are warm beings who create life, they destroy it. They cannot be under the light because of the darkness that possesses them. You cannot love him and he does not love you. He lies to take your light," Niall said persistently, wanting to talk some sense into her.

"I don't know what light you are talking about and I don't care. Tell me how many times you have saved my life. How many times have you spilled tears thinking I was gone? How many times have you heard my heart beat and cherished it as if it was the last one you would hear? Would you kill one of your own kind to save my life? Will you throw your body over me to protect me?" She asked, irritated.

"Sookie," Eric said, pulling her to him. He could feel her ire growing and he knew defending him was one of the reasons, but she was about to lose control and make a grave mistake. The Prince had not attacked them yet.

"He has cared more for me than anyone I have ever met. He was even willing to lose a thousand years of memories to keep me human, wanting nothing in return but my heart. He has been there for me and I know in my heart that he truly loves me, something you might not even be able to understand. Vampires might have driven your kind to extinction, I really don't care. And you might be right, vampires might not love, but this vampire loves me for who and what I am, something you cannot understand because you know nothing about me," Sookie said, tears falling, as she was overcome with anger.

Claudine and Dermot had stood to the side and Glad and Diantha had been standing behind Sookie as she yelled at the Prince, not really knowing what to do. After all, their only job was to protect her from being taken against her will.

"I see I cannot change your mind. Tonight is not a good night to get to know each other. I will come again with your vampire's permission," Niall said.

"If you want to see me again, you will address him by his name because if there is a next time, he will be there too," she promised.

Niall stared at her for endless minutes trying to see what he could do or say to convince her, but he couldn't think of anything. "One day you will see what I desperately tried to tell you and for your sake, I hope it is not too late." Niall suddenly disappeared, his heart hurt from her offensive words and her stubbornness. If only Fintan had brought her to Faery when her parents died, she might have understood his words. She was too young and innocent to see past what she claimed to be love. In his heart he couldn't believe she had fallen in love with his mortal enemy - not her.

Sookie collapsed worn out by the anger that had consumed her. Eric caught his frail lover effortlessly. He cradled his small warrior, so fierce and so delicate at the same time. She possessed so much fire, for life and for love. How can he not love her? The Prince was wrong. He did not want her for her blood; he wanted her for all those things she had made him feel, for all those precious caresses she willingly gave to him, and her precious, beautiful heart. His lips touched the burning skin on her forehead, soothing her hammering heartbeat as he could hear it slowing down from his touch.

Pam suddenly came in looking like she had been run over by a train. Her fangs descended as the smell of Fairy hit her nostrils. Claudine and Dermot disappeared before she could lunge at them. Then, Pam stared at the only other source of Fairy blood. Sookie.

"Pamela, out!" Eric yelled, as he felt her hunger. "Come back when you have calmed yourself and do not drain anyone," he ordered. Just as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. She was enraged that a Fairy had attacked her and had rendered her unconscious at her home with a spell. She had awoken feeling angry and hungry. The first thing she thought to do was to find her Maker to warn him, but she seemed to be too late. Had Sookie been harmed? She was going to drain the fairies responsible for this attack she promised as she ran to get rid of the hunger that had overwhelmed her.

"Will she be alright?" Diantha asked, staring at Sookie.

"Why do you care?" Eric snapped. He was tired of deceits and lies and knew the demon girls knew something else about his Lover.

"Because she is pure light, love, and warmth. She is special," Diantha replied.

"What light?" He asked as he covered Sookie with his jacket.

"Her spiritual light, the one that you lose when you are made vampire," Diantha explained.

"I know nothing of this light. What does it do? What is it for?" He asked. Diantha and Gladiola stared at each other.

"You wouldn't understand it. It does not matter since you are going to turn her," Gladiola replied. They both nodded and left him alone with Sookie. Was it her usual glow that they were talking about? Was it something else? He knew she was unusually warm for a human, but he thought it had nothing to do with her abilities. Now that he had learned more about her, however, it made sense.

"Lover, you are so much trouble," he said, kissing her soft lips.

"I'm hungry," she replied softly, staring at his cerulean eyes.

"Of course, my Lover," he smiled softly at her. "You have been very demanding this evening. Where did all this ire come from?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure. I felt…like if I was someone else. Like if someone was speaking for me. Although I really wanted to tell him some other things," Sookie replied. "He just makes me upset and I don't know why," she added.

"I do not think he will return for you to scold him again, Lover." Eric said. "Now, let's feed you before you get crankier," he suggested.

"I do not get cranky. I might get…feisty," she said and he raised his eyebrows.

"You are petulant child," Eric said. She gave him a very innocent look and bit her bottom lip.

"But you still love me, don't you?" She asked. He shook his head and carried her bridal style.

"Yes, Lover, I love you very much…always," he answered.

"Do you want my light?" She whispered in his ear, making him hard. If it was this light he was after, then she would gladly give it to him. Everything he asked from her she would give to him because she loved him with all her heart, human or not.

"I want something else and if you don't stop with your sensual comments I will claim you on my throne while the patrons are still here," he warned.

"Mmm, wicked Sheriff," she moaned softly, her heart fluttered at his sinful promise.

"Sookie!" He warned, staring at her. He sat her at the bar and asked Charles to order food for her while he enthralled the vermin.

"Muahhh," she said and blew him a kiss as he walked away, shaking his bottom for her pure enjoyment, teasing her to no end. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. Naughty vampire.

"I see you are in good spirits this evening, Mistress," Charles said at her theatrics with the Sheriff.

"I am. But if I were you, I'd be careful with what you say this evening. I'm grumpy and just killed two fairies that pissed me off. I scolded a Prince and your Sheriff is trying my patience tonight," Sookie warned. Charles laughed and took her warning to heart. He had heard the scuffle in Eric's office.

"Of course, my lady, who would want to earn your wrath," Charles replied, making her laugh. She smiled at him like no other human had ever done; it warmed his undead heart. He wondered who would want to hurt his Mistress when all she inspired was love and loyalty. He knew he couldn't and he wouldn't do it. Not even for his long friend who wanted revenge for Long Shadow's demise.

"Some people are pretty stupid and have no self-preservation instincts, I tell ya," she said. Charles laughed and Eric only shook his head laughing. He didn't know what kind of spell that letter had contained, but he knew Sookie would not let people control her ever again. He watched from his throne as she gulped down the pizza that Charles had ordered for her, as if she had been starved for months. For a small human she was eating too much recently.

When she had finally devoured her entire pizza, she walked over to his side, swaying her hips in a way that should be illegal and unforgivable. He pretended to ignore her. She cleared her throat and he lifted his gaze, pretending to be interested.

"Yes," he said with that Sheriff-tone he used with the humans who wanted to claim his attention.

"Oh, my liege, may I sit on your lap?" She asked, bowing down at the waist in a pleading, yet seductive tone. Charles continued to laugh at her theatrics. Eric stared at her, as she held her position of absolute reverence and the humans just stared like they always did - with jealousy. He pretended to ponder her request.

"You may," Eric replied coldly. She jumped on his lap happily and hugged him, pressing sweet kisses to him. "I did not give you permission to touch me with those sinful lips," Eric said with his deep voice.

"Then give them back," she said with a sultry voice of her own. His fangs descended and he pretended he was going to bite her on her neck. She screamed and laughed, as he peppered her neck with kisses. Sookie noticed that the bar had gone silent and she turned around to see everyone staring at them.

"Sorry," Sookie said, trying to arrange herself, but Eric stopped her. He stared at his playful Fairy.

"Don't ever apologize to them, do you understand?" He said, upset. She nodded. He smiled at her and she smiled back, her eyes shone with obvious joy. A smile that was meant only for him, while her small hand caressed his cheek. "You are so beautiful," he said before stealing a passionate kiss from her luscious lips. When he finally broke the kiss she tried to sit properly on Eric's lap, though that was just impossible.

"I think Charles wants to speak with you about something. He has been glancing your way since we got here. Why don't you talk to him and I shall enthrall the vermin with my daring body guards," she suggested.

"Lover, I'm going to ask Laura again what she put in that soup of yours," he said and made his way to his office, calling for Charles.

"Is there something you would like to speak to me about, Charles?" Eric asked, leaning against his office desk.

Charles stared at Eric. "It was me," he confessed. "I cut the brakes of her car," Charles added. Eric held him by the throat about to snap his neck, but something in Charles' eyes made him stop. He dropped him unceremoniously.

"Why?" He demanded with his fangs fully extended and his hair looking wild. Charles had never seen a vampire look so threatening as Eric looked in that moment. A truly wild, enraged vampire about to give sentence, but something in Eric's eyes gave Charles a spark of hope.

"I was ordered to. Let me explain. I swear I will not harm her. I promise," he said and bowed to Eric.

"Explain," he ordered.

"Hot Rain, asked me to take someone who was precious to you, as Long Shadow was to him. I heard of your infatuation with the human, but that was before I met her. I cannot and will not hurt her, but if I don't do it he will send someone else," Charles replied. Eric paced back and forth in his office.

"Did you hire someone to shoot at her?" He asked. Charles shook his head. "What have you told Hot Rain? And do not lie to me Charles," Eric demanded.

"I have not told him anything. Please, Master, let me stay here. I will help you protect her. I will pledge my loyalty to her if you wish it so. I'm happy here," Charles pleaded. Eric smiled absently at the pirate.

"You may stay, but I shall warn you, my bonded has some way of getting all of my bartenders killed. If you truly wish to stay, you might want to change positions with someone else. It's not a promise, just a warning. And you will pledge your loyalty to me and to Sookie," Eric ordered. Charles nodded.

While Eric and Charles had been arguing in his office, Sookie was enjoying being Eric's bonded and the new advantages that came from owning a vampire bar. Sookie snapped her fingers and a waitress made her way to the throne.

"Yes, Mistress." The waitress bowed respectfully.

"Sweetie, can you bring me a gin and tonic, please," Sookie asked.

"Of course." The waitress walked to the bar that was being tended by another human, a new waitress. The waitress smiled and asked the new girl to give her the drink for her Mistress.

"I'll take it to her," the new waitress said. She walked cautiously to the dais and eyed Sookie up and down.

"Here is your drink," the waitress said. She was going to hand it to Sookie, but instead she dropped the glass, wanting to spill the drink on Sookie's summer dress. Sookie, however, saw her intentions and knocked the glass over, getting the waitress' skirt wet.

"Oh gosh, would you look at that? You should be more careful," Sookie said, giving the new waitress an evil smile. The waitress walked to the bathroom and Sookie walked after her. When Sookie made sure they were alone, she approached the waitress.

"Your name is Elvira, correct?" Sookie asked. The waitress nodded. "If you want to keep your job, then I suggest you keep your fantasies at bay. Eric will never touch you, he is never going to feed from you unless I ask him to drain you and trust me you will not feel any pleasure in that whatsoever. Keep your hands to yourself and do not ever try to embarrass me again. Got it?" Sookie had corralled the waitress into a corner.

"He will tire of you and when…"

"Perhaps I had not made myself clear. I'm his wife. I own half of this bar and if I snap my fingers you will find yourself without a job. Now what were you going to say?" Sookie asked. Elvira found it difficult to form any coherent words. She had never felt so much fear in her life.

"His wife?" She asked.

"He is only mine and I forbid you to even look at him. Now leave my sight before my patience runs out." Elvira walked away as fast as she could, but when she opened the door to the hallway Eric was standing there with his fangs out and he was pissed.

"Let her go. We had misunderstanding," Sookie explained. He stepped aside and let the human pass. Elvira felt that her heart had left her body long ago and she found she couldn't breathe normally or think for that matter. She was scared shitless.

"I felt like you were about to… kill someone," Eric said, as he walked inside the ladies room. Sookie pushed him against the wall, rubbing her small frame against his tall muscular one. She licked the part of his chest that was not covered by his shirt.

"And you thought you could join the party?" She asked. He moaned and growled. He tried to hold her head to him, but she pressed both his hands against the wall. "In case you didn't read the sign outside, this," lick, nibble "is," another long lick, hard nibble "the ladies room." He growled as the door opened and a girl in her twenties stood there, frozen at the image.

"Out!" Eric and Sookie roared.

"Lover, either you stop this at once or I will not be held responsible for my actions," he warned. She stepped away from him, giving him an innocent look.

"Alright, let's go before we have a long line outside the bathroom. They might think you lure your prey into the ladies room to take advantage of them," she suggested. He chuckled and walked behind her, but did not let her get away. He pressed her against the door and started rubbing his hard member against her heated core while he nibbled on her neck, leaving a small bruise. While she tried to recover from his attack, he walked them over to their throne.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Andre asked over the ear piece.<p>

"Near the balcony," Rasul answered, standing near the door that led to Hadley's temporary room when she stayed at the palace. She had been crying her eyes out and Rasul had not been able to find any words to soothe her pain. Their Queen had told Hadley she was not going to turn her, at least not yet.

Hadley had felt rejected many times, but tonight her heart broke and she found it difficult to go on. She had lost her human family, she always felt out of place, lonely and now her lover had told her no once more. Sophie always had an excuse for not turning her. What was the point of staying if Sophie had no intentions of turning her into what they were? What was the point of staying human?

She felt his strong hand against the small of her back and her heart quickened, as it always did when he was near. She didn't understand the why of it. In fact, she thought the reason was because he had been the one who had saved her time and time again. And she was sure he was there now to lift her spirits, but this time nothing he could say or do would soothe her broken spirit.

"Will you tell me?" He asked.

"She is never…" she sobbed and more tears spilled as if an endless river was fueling them. He crashed her small warm body to his strong, muscular, cold one. Her heart started beating faster and she felt that intense warmth spreading through her, as it always did when they were close. Sometimes she thought it was wrong of her to react this way if she was in love with Sophie.

"Are you still upset because Sophie asked you to offer your blood to the King?" Andre asked, as he held his small friend in his arms as if to protect her from everything that would harm her. He felt her head nodding and heard the beautiful sound her heart made every time he was near. He wondered why she rejected him. He knew one of the reasons was because she was afraid of Sophie's reaction and honestly so was he. He lifted her and sat her on the rail of the balcony, raising her chin with his finger so that her soulful eyes would look at him, giving him the warmth that always seemed to radiate from her.

"You are young and do not understand our ways yet. What Sophie did was tell the King that in her kingdom, humans have their own free will. If you say no, then he is not to drink from you. It was a very polite way to tell him to stay away from you. It is your blood and you choose who you give it to. You might belong to Sophie, but your essence is only yours and Sophie would never dare offer it to anyone," Andre explained.

How did he always find the right words to calm her? How did he know her so well?

"But she will never turn me. I asked her…again. And she said no. Why? Am I not deserving? Is there something wrong with me?" She asked him.

"There is nothing wrong with you. I think Sophie is afraid to let your humanity go. I will ask her tonight if that comforts you. I hate to see you hurt. Stop crying," he demanded. She smiled sweetly at him and he took advantage of that moment to contemplate her face. "You are so damn beautiful," he said and stole a quick kiss from her lips.

This was the first time, she didn't push him away. Her lips remained against his and then he suddenly felt as they moved softly against his cool ones. A small hand pressed at his heart, tugging at his shirt. He heard her heart beating faster. She was excited and scared at the same time, but this time he wasn't going to back away.

He deepened the kiss and rested his hands on the curve of her luscious hips that had driven him mad since the night he had found her. Her lips parted for him and he gladly entered the heaven of her warmth. He felt her vibrate for him. He devoured her lips as so many times he had wanted to. With no reservations, no fear, just the untamed passion he held for her. Only for her. He crashed his body against hers and felt her heart against his chest. How could he give up that lovely sound?

Her blood quickened and her heavenly scent intensified. His fangs descended; he was ravenous for her. He thought this would scare her or would make her stop when her lips left his.

"Bite me, please," she whispered. He pressed a quick kiss to her throbbing vein and then his fangs pierced her soft flesh. Her sweet blood entered his mouth, coating him, warming him. He felt that spark again, like if he would come alive just by drinking from her. This had been the third time he had tasted her, but it had never felt so good, beautiful, or right. Perfect was the correct word.

As he drank, the scent of water and trees assaulted his nostrils, exotic flowers and the smell of roses. Why was it like this with her? The first time he had drank from her he felt that he had been transported to another world. He could actually feel the sunshine against his naked skin. The second time, he was in a meadow with a small waterfall nearby and this time she was there waiting for him.

"_Take it," she whispered. "It is yours. I'm yours,"_

"_What do you want me to take?" He asked as he stared at her luscious naked body._

"_Take it all," she pleaded._

He retracted his fangs instantly. "Please, don't stop," she begged him. He wanted to tell her that he would. That he would gladly take what she offered, but… "He will take it against my will. I know it." He smelled more tears. He pierced his lips and healed her wound by pressing a kiss to his bite mark on her lovely skin.

"I will not let him," he promised. He pierced his wrist and offered her his blood. He thought she would deny him, but instead she smiled and took his ancient blood gratefully. His body shuddered when her lips touched his cold skin and he suppressed a growl as she sucked hard at his wound.

He tasted like life itself, of red wine, happiness, and so much passion. Every drop healed her broken heart, every drop gave her hope, and every drop gave her that happiness she needed to go on. In the back of her mind she knew what they were doing was wrong, but she had wanted to give in to this desire for so long. Why should she not? The wound was closing and she sucked harder, wanting to drink more of him. She heard a groan followed by an intense growl and then she felt his cold lips against hers again.

She felt her legs spread and his overwhelming body pressed instantly against hers. She felt a tingling in her stomach, wetness pooled between her thighs, and his hands cupped her breasts. She moaned at the intensity of the fire he caused inside her. She felt cold fingers against her core and then another growl escaped his lips. They shouldn't be doing this, but she didn't want to stop him. All she wanted was to give in.

"Please, can I?" He whispered softly in her ear as his finger lazily massaged her entrance. He was asking her permission. More wetness spilled from within her and she threw her head back. One of her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Do it," she replied, her voice almost gone, but he heard her clearly. His digits got lost in her heat. He pierced his lips wanting to suppress the loud growl that erupted from his chest. He massaged her slowly and with his thumb her rubbed her clit giving her so much pleasure. He claimed her lips and stroked her tongue with his, his movements in sync with his digits. He felt her body getting warmer and her heart beating at an even higher rhythm.

She felt so much pleasure, fire, and unadulterated passion. If he continued even at this slow pace, he was going to make her…She bit his lip as she felt herself clamping down around his fingers.

He continued with his slow ministrations until he felt she was satisfied. He withdrew his hand and covered her sex with her small panties. She clung to him for long minutes. Her arms wrapped around him seeking comfort, assurance.

"Is it wrong? What we just did?" She asked.

"If something so beautiful is wrong, it should not have felt this good or this right," he replied.

"She will find out," she said, knowing it to be true.

"She will understand," he said, but he wasn't so sure Sophie would understand what was going on between them. "I'll ask Rasul to take you to your human home until he leaves. When he is gone, I will come for you and I promise to talk to Sophie about your turning. If she denies you again, I promise I will ask her to let me do it myself," he swore.

"Why would you do it?" She asked, perplexed.

"Because I want you to be mine," he said and kissed her again. Before she could even register what was happening, she was alone again. Rasul entered the room and took her in his arms and ran away with her to her human apartment. As they ran, she reflected on what she just shared with Andre and his promise to her. She couldn't find a logical answer, but deep in her heart his promise made her even happier than she thought possible.

She finally understood why she wanted to be turned. It wasn't that she wanted to be Sophie's child or just a vampire. It was just then she realized that the reason why she wanted to be vampire was because she wanted to be with him and to be his.

"She is just human," Peter's body guard said, as they both witnessed the scene that transpired on the balcony.

"There is something else about her. Tomorrow I will taste her and you will do as I have told you." Peter stared at his Asian companion. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Charles pledged his allegiance to Sookie and Eric once more, but this time he had sworn on his blood never to betray them. Eric and Sookie were leaving for the evening and as they made their way out the door, they both chuckled at the long line for the ladies restroom. It didn't even strike them odd that even men were lining up to enter the ladies room. Sookie and Eric had that mischievous look.<p>

"You two have something to do with this, don't you?" Pam asked, pointing at the line. She had returned all sobered up and had related her story. She had been knocked unconscious by fairy magic when she had awakened, other than that she didn't remember much.

"I have no idea why you would suggest that, Pam," Sookie replied as they made their way to Eric's car. Pam thought otherwise and went directly to the bathroom. She informed the humans that Eric had vacated the building and just like that, the line magically disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Why Andre?" Sophie asked. She was enraged and felt betrayed. His betrayal hurt the most.<p>

"I cannot explain it, my Queen," he replied. She had summoned him and she was able to smell Hadley all over him. He didn't deny it. He would never deny what he felt for Hadley, not even to his Maker because if felt wrong to do so.

"Swear to me that you will not do it again and apologize for touching her," she ordered. Not as his Maker and not as his Queen, but as Hadley's lover.

"I will not apologize for doing something that feels right and I will not…" he didn't finish. He fell on the floor doubled over in pain.

"Swear it," she demanded.

"Why won't you turn her?" He asked instead. Lately it had been harder for her to control him. Their bond was fading and she feared what it meant.

"I can't…give her up. I'm not ready to let her go." Sophie turned around and disrobed herself, lying on the bed. "Stay this day with me," she pleaded. He stood up and removed his clothes. They both lay on the bed naked, staring at the white ceiling.

"I can feel you slipping away from me. Don't leave me," she pleaded.

"I will never leave you, my Queen," he promised.

"I'm not asking as your Queen. I'm asking you as your Maker," she corrected.

"That I cannot promise," he replied. His eyes closed as the dawn claimed him.

"You leave me no choice." Her last words were a warning he didn't hear and a threat she would not be able to follow through because the next night when she rose, she was alone in her bed and the bond between them had simply disappeared.

**A/N: What do you think about Andre and Hadley? Do you think Sookie will be able to tell Hadley what she is before she is definitely undead? What do you think happened to Andre? Next chapter Sookie tells Jason what he is. Dermot explains to Sookie about the light and the spark. Eric tells Sookie about his age, and he also tells Sookie, he knows she is hiding a secret from him. What could this secret be? Where do you see this story is going?**

**For those of you who watch True Blood I have added a new trailer of Season 4. Very exciting and intense. If you have not seen it, visit my blog (link on my profile.) **

**And don't forget to review... xoxo**


	7. There is no such thing as Fairies

**Chapter 7- There is no such thing as Fairies**

_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family._

**Anthony Brandt**

Hadley was sound sleep when she heard noises downstairs. At first she thought it was outside, but then something fell on the floor. She jumped from the bed, her heart racing a thousand miles per hour. 'It was still daylight, so who could it be?' She wondered. She reached under her bed and took out her baseball bat. She started walking stealthy and as silently as she could. Something broke.

"Shit!" She heard a voice yell, but couldn't recognize it yet. She was disoriented, partially because she was still sleep and partially because of all the adrenaline rushing through her body. She started descending the stairs hoping not to make a noise. She noticed her attire then, but like hell if she was going to go back and put something else on. She was wearing small black lacey shorts with a small top that barely covered her breasts. The noise stopped and then she heard something thrown against the wall. She gulped, scared for her life. Should she call the police or confront this intruder herself?

When she reached the last step, she leaned against the wall and grabbed on tightly to her only weapon. She closed her eyes and swung the bat, but the intruder was kneeling on the floor so she missed and then…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa! What the fuck, Hadley? Is that any way to treat your landlady?" Amelia asked.

"You scared me half to death. What are you doing here?" Hadley asked.

"Ugh, I live here. In case you've forgotten, this is my house," Amelia said, irritated.

"That's not what I mean. I thought you were having some witchy time with your mentor. When did you…Oh my god, what happened to you? Did you tell another wife the husband was cheating on her?" Hadley asked as she noticed Amelia wearing a shoulder sling.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I learned my lesson the first time. No, actually I got shot and believe it or not, it had nothing to do with my tarot reading or psychic abilities. I messed up on a spell," Amelia muttered the last part.

"Well that is something new. You never mess up on your spells. Here let me get that," Hadley offered, dropping the bat and reaching down to pick up the broken plate and cup. "When did you get back?" Hadley asked.

"Last night, actually. I couldn't stand being at my dad's. You know how he is," Amelia said gloomily. She didn't have a good relationship with her dad and Hadley was one of the few friends she had who she confided in. Amelia related the ordeal of her stay at the hospital and when her dad went to get her, more like he sent the driver to get her. She had been miserable at his home, listening to her dad tell her she was leading a dangerous life. He didn't understand her; in fact, he was afraid of her and her weirdness.

Since she was little, every time Amelia came in contact with someone's blood she would have visions in her head of things that had happened or were about to happen to them. She had also discovered she could make things happen because of it. When she had been ten her dying mother had confessed to her that they were different and that she was a witch. Her mother had told her she descended from a bloodline of powerful witches. She had begged her to find someone to guide her with her abilities since she was not going to be able to. It wasn't until she turned fifteen that she found said mentor. Octavia. She met her at a fair and Octavia had been her friend and mentor since then.

Even though she couldn't control her visions, her magic was still a bit iffy. She often messed up the pronunciation of her Latin words and confused her spells. Hadley had been witness to that numerous times.

"So how did you get shot?" Hadley asked after she had cleaned up everything and had served the coffee. Amelia related everything about the incident, but left out Sookie's name since she wasn't sure how Sookie felt about her ability being disclosed to others.

"So you saved the bonded of the Sheriff?" Hadley asked. Amelia nodded.

"He…is…so…damn…hot," Amelia said punctuating every word. Hadley laughed at her serious face.

"Did you tell her that?" Hadley asked.

"No, she'd probably shoot me. Although she probably saw it in my head anyway," Amelia said, taking a sip of her coffee. Hadley frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I mean I was probably drooling and had a stupid look on my face. Have you seen him?" Hadley shook her head and tears started falling as she remembered her dilemma. Her palms were up and Amelia saw something that caught her attention.

"That's interesting," Amelia said. She gently took Hadley's hand, but the nervous woman snatched it back.

"No thanks, I don't want to know what the future has waiting for me," Hadley said in a mocking tone - especially not now.

"That girl, she had that same line." She took Hadley's hand again, more forcefully this time. "Just let me see," Amelia said, staring in awe because it was the exact same line. Amelia could swear Hadley didn't have it before. It couldn't just suddenly appear, could it? Hadley saw Amelia's worried expression and waited while she traced the line back and forth.

"It wasn't there before. I swear, I would've seen it," Amelia sounded almost apologetic.

"Okay, now I want to know. What does it mean?" Hadley asked, curious. Amelia stared at her wondering if she should tell her.

"It means you found your mate and protector. Did you meet someone?" Amelia asked. "You know like someone who really rocks your boat," she added. Hadley flushed and took her hand back. "You did, who is it?" Amelia asked excitedly.

"It's not that," Hadley said, lowering her gaze. She was not embarrassed to tell Amelia, it was just that…

"Don't you fucking hide this from me, Hadley. Who is it?" Amelia demanded. Hadley started crying and sobbing, so Amelia went and sat next to her to comfort her. Amelia knew Hadley was the Queen's lover and she knew that was the reason Hadley was crying, because she was probably afraid of what the Queen would say.

"Look, Had, I know you are terrified of Sophie, but she will understand. I mean, she couldn't expect you to be with her forever. The bitch refuses to turn you every time you ask. Come on, how bad could it be? It's not like you fell in love with Andre or something unforgivable like that," Amelia said. Hadley became stiff in her arms. "Oh holy guacamole! Are you fucking kidding me? You said you thought he was…what was the word you used? Oh yeah, childish. What the hell, Had? I know you want to be a vampire, but damn girl!" Amelia noticed how Hadley kept on crying, ignoring her outburst.

"Shit, Had, what happened?" Amelia asked with worry now.

"We were…making out on the balcony and…he promised he'd ask her to…he wants to turn me himself, but…we were kissing and suddenly he was gone and Rasul brought me here. What if she did something to him? What if she can't forgive us?" Hadley said, still crying. "Rasul told me to not go into the palace until one of them came for me. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to him."

Amelia walked back and forth in her kitchen. She couldn't think of any spell to help her friend. She sat back on her chair feeling defeated. "If only I could read minds like Sookie," she blurted out, exhaling.

"What did you say?" Hadley asked, puzzled.

"Oh, you know the girl I mentioned. She can read minds. How cool is that and…"

"You said her name is Sookie?" Hadley asked, interrupting Amelia.

"Yeah, I know weird name, right?"

"Sookie? She reads minds and she is the Sheriff's bonded?" Hadley asked, interrupting Amelia again.

"Yeah, are you deaf?" Amelia asked. Hadley's eyes were big and her tears were gone. She was smiling and she suddenly started laughing her ass off. Amelia stared thinking that Hadley had lost her marbles due to the stress of the situation. "Shit, I need professional help," Amelia muttered and walked towards her phone.

"What are you doing?" Hadley asked.

"We need help, Had. You are losing it," Amelia said. Hadley shook her head.

"Do you know how we can get in touch with her?" Hadley asked.

"Look, I know you are desperate, but I don't think she is going to agree to help a perfect stranger," Amelia pointed out.

"She's my cousin," Hadley said. Amelia kept staring at Hadley and then everything clicked into place. Hadley had told her of the one cousin she loved with all her heart, but somehow she was not right in the head. It was definitely a family trait if that was the case.

"The one that you told me was not wired right?" Amelia asked. Hadley nodded. "She looked plenty fine to me. You are the one who needs psychiatric help," Amelia suggested.

"Ames, I can't tell everyone that my cousin can get in their heads. You know how freaking unbelievable that is?" Hadley asked.

"Point taken, but lucky for you I do have her phone number. Just wait here. I'll be right back."

Sookie woke up to the sounds of Laura cleaning the house. She made her way to the bathroom and took care of her human needs. Last night had been…wild, liberating. Whatever magic that envelope had contained had made her feel…free somehow. She had talked to Eric about it and they both had agreed that it was best she talked to her great uncle about the source of her newfound confidence. They also wanted to know more about her light, whatever that was. She didn't see a freaking light bulb inside of her or did all people actually have one and hers was just…brighter, so to speak.

After dressing in a pair of jeans and a light pink blouse, the first thing she did was take her vitamins and the pink vial of magical liquid.

"Mistress, would you mind not having people appearing in the house. My weak heart cannot take these kinds of things. At least, would you mind letting me know ahead of time?" Laura requested politely.

"I'm sorry, Laura. I promise I will let you know. I will be having one of those 'appearing visitors' today. He is my great uncle," Sookie explained.

"Mistress, are we safe with people dropping in and out? Is that the reason why you have body guards? I don't mean to sound rude or overly inquisitive, but I would like to know what to expect," Laura asked.

"You are safe here. Don't worry. I just found out that…" and Sookie proceeded to explain everything about her family. It wasn't fair for Laura not to know. She was right, she needed to know and Eric could glamour her to forget if it was needed. Sookie told her it was okay if she didn't want to work with them anymore, but Laura refused. She loved working for them; it was just that she never imagined all these beings were actually real.

"Thank you, Mistress, for confiding in me. I swear to take it to the grave," Laura swore and proceeded to make Sookie a breakfast fit for royalty. After Sookie had eaten without throwing up this time, she was in the living room pondering how to call her great uncle when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Mistress," Laura offered. "Hello," Laura greeted the young man, noticing he was very beautiful.

"Hello, my great-niece's care-taker. It is an honor to meet you," the man said and bowed respectfully.

"Oh, uh, hello," she replied, taken by the words and the reverence he used to greet her. "Are you here to see my Mistress?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Laura, this is my great-uncle Dermot. Uncle, this is Laura. She is my friend," Sookie said, greeting her great uncle with a smile. Laura smiled at the young man and made her way upstairs to continue cleaning and to give her mistress the privacy she needed. The…weird looking teenage girls were somewhere outside. Thank god, they scared the bejesus out of Laura because of their strange looking teeth.

"Please, come in," Sookie said and Dermot followed after her.

"You wanted to see me," Dermot said, as Sookie gestured for him to have a seat in the living room.

"Yes, I have some questions," she said, sitting next to him. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"Your questions are about your light and your spark?" He asked.

"Yes, but before you explain that, I want to talk about the envelope." He nodded. "I think it did something to me. I feel different since I touched it. I am behaving differently. I feel…"

"Free," he supplied. She nodded. "Do you remember the first fairy? The one we thought to be the prince?" He asked. Sookie nodded. "He said you had true fire from the Brigant line and that you were fearless. He was merely pointing out qualities of our bloodline. My brother bound these qualities when you were little to hide you, to protect you. I believe the envelope dissolved the binding spell," Dermot explained.

"You mean I'm actually like this? Wanting to kill people all the time? I feel so much hatred towards him and I don't even know why. And why couldn't he touch me?" Sookie asked, knowing it wasn't necessary to explain to her uncle she was talking about the prince.

"We all have different abilities and that is why my brother asked Claudine to train you. You can control it, you just don't know how yet. We will teach you. I believe you have other abilities too and it has been unleashed by the unbinding spell. We don't know what else he did. He is the only one who knows and we cannot ask him," Dermot explained bluntly.

"Oh, you know that is a lot for me to take in and understand. A few nights ago I was just a telepath and now… I don't even know what I am," she explained. He nodded, understanding her frustrated state.

"The reason why the Prince cannot touch you is because a true Fairy's touch is like the glamour of the vampires. It can compel you to do things. Brother must've foreseen that and protected you against father's charms." Sookie raised her eyebrows.

"Can I do that?" She asked. That would be interesting.

"We don't know yet. Like I said, the unbinding spell liberated your abilities, but we don't know how many of our abilities you possess. Only with practice will we find out," he replied. He kept staring at her as if she was some beautiful star in the sky far beyond his reach. She glowed brightly and he could feel her magic reaching out to him. "Would you like to touch me?" He asked a bit hesitantly. Sookie blinked at his question. Why did it sound sinful?

"I…do you want me to?" She asked. She didn't know what to think about his question and now she was curious to find out what it was like to touch a Fairy. Will she feel tingling or something?

"I'd be very honored if you did," he replied.

"Ah, okay," she said, smiling at him. She raised her hand and reached out to touch his. The moment their fingers met, she felt a powerful surge of electricity and her ring glowed brightly, but it didn't sting like the night before. Instead, it felt warm, like a happy feeling she couldn't explain. She saw him close his eyes and he smiled happily. It was so strange to look at him and to know it wasn't Jason, yet his face was the same. Warmth spread though her, soothing her, comforting her.

"It feels…"

"Beautiful," they both said in unison.

"Try it," he urged. She knew he was asking her to compel him to do something, but she didn't know what. What could she ask of him?

"I don't know what to ask," she replied.

"Ask me to stand or do some kind of chore. I'll tell you if I feel it," he suggested. She nodded. She didn't know if she needed to close her eyes or not, but she did anyway. She thought of him getting up and getting a glass of water for her.

"I do not feel anything, but don't be discouraged," he offered. "Perhaps with practice it will work," he suggested. Sookie smiled weakly.

"Oh Jesus," Laura said and dropped the garbage bag when she saw her Mistress glowing a bright pink color along with the man in the living room. Sookie and Dermot let go and just like that the feeling of happiness disappeared.

Laura felt like she was in way over her head, but for some reason she liked Sookie. She was vibrant with life and so happy all the time, it was contagious. She picked up the bag and returned to one of the rooms to find something else to do.

"Thank you," Sookie said.

"You are welcome. Would you like me to tell you about your light and the spark?" He asked. She nodded.

"Your light is tied to your soul. Do you remember I told you we descend from angels?" He asked. Sookie sat more comfortably and nodded at his question. "As their descendants, we also have a halo, but because we are not full-blooded angels we cannot refer to it as a halo." Sookie put her palm up as if to ask a question.

"You are telling me this light is the halo?" She asked, astounded.

"Please, let me explain," he replied.

"Okay, I'll shut up," she said softly, which made him chuckle.

"This light it is our spiritual light and not everyone has it. Some have a more powerful halo." Sookie opened her mouth to ask another question, but closed it without saying a word. "You will start feeling more powerful after killing the two fairies last night," he explained. She blinked, not understanding his words.

"Sookie, this is very important. If a Fairy takes another Fairy's life, they consume their light and therefore their power. It is forbidden to do so for only greed. Brother must've passed on his light to you before he died and so you must be channeling his feelings when father is near," Dermot explained.

"But she, the Fairy woman, she killed him, so wouldn't she take his light?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, but if we do not die instantly we can pass our halo to someone in our bloodline," he replied.

"Why would he pass it on to me then?" Sookie asked.

"Because you have always been very dear to him," Dermot said. Tears fell down from Sookie's brilliant blue eyes. She actually believed that was true and she was sad that she had not met him. Even in his last moments, he had thought of her.

"Is the spark the same thing?" She asked.

"No, the spark is your magic. These abilities you posses are within your spark. Your brother and your cousin only share our beautiful traits, but their spark is not…'on' so to speak. It is there, but they need another being, you call them soul mates, to light their spark. This rarely happens, but it does happen," Dermot supplied.

"Do you think, Eric…?" She couldn't even ask the question. Dermot nodded.

"I'm sure. In general, vampires do not love, but a soul mate is hard to reject or ignore. The pull is far too strong to deny." Sookie's head was going to explode any minute. And though she felt overwhelmed by all this information, everything was starting to make sense. She pondered on what had happened to her in the last couple of months and what happened to Jason…

"Oh, I think Jason found his soul mate too…" she blurted out. That's why he had been able to shift completely, at least that's what Sookie thought.

"You should call him so that I can meet him. I will be able to tell," Dermot offered. Sookie called Jason and he said he'd be there in about an hour. When she hung up, she noticed she had four missed calls from Amelia.

"I have to return this phone call. Do you mind?" Sookie asked her uncle.

"No, I will be outside," he said and stepped out the back where Glad was.

"Hello, Sookie?" It wasn't Amelia's voice. Sookie's heart skipped a beat, recognizing the voice that had answered Amelia's phone. She was so stunned she had to sit down on her couch.

"Hadley?" Sookie asked, tears already starting to fall. It had been more than ten years since she had last seen her cousin. After what her uncle had done to her, Hadley had not been right. She had been doing drugs, drinking alcohol, and anything else she could to try to forget. In fact, Hadley had saved Sookie from the same miserable life.

"Yes, it's me," Hadley answered. Her lips were trembling and her heart swelled to hear Sookie's voice. She had been so worried something had happened to her and now to know she was bonded to a powerful vampire gave her some piece of mind.

"How did you…?" Sookie couldn't even ask.

"Amelia…" she said between sobs, "we live together…" They both cried on the phone, if they had seen each other face to face, the same would've happened except they would've run into each other's arms.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked after she had taken a few deep breaths.

"Yes, I'm doing fine. Are you okay? We thought you had fled Bon Temps and we couldn't find you and I was worried. Then Amelia told me you are with the Sheriff. Is he nice to you?" Hadley spoke so quickly that Sookie kept trying to answer her, but no voice came out.

"What do you mean, we?" Sookie asked confused by Hadley's words.

"The Queen and I. She had sent Bill to protect you and we hadn't heard from him in a while. We were worried something happened to you," Hadley replied.

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm very happy with Eric." Sookie didn't see the need to tell her just-found cousin that someone was trying to kill her. Why worry her?

"I'm glad," Hadley said and Sookie could hear relief in her voice.

"How about you? Do you have a man…Why are you with the Queen?" Sookie asked.

Hadley thought of how to answer Sookie's question, but she was not about to get her cousin involved in her troubles. "It's a long story," Hadley said.

"Listen, Had. I have to tell you something important in person, it is about our family. Do you think you could drive to Shreveport today or tomorrow?" Sookie asked.

"I already know about Gran," Had replied sadly.

"No, it's not that. Hadley, it has to do with our blood. Please, it's important. I'm glad we found each other. I must explain this to you, so you have to come, Hadley." Sookie sounded worried and anxious on the phone. Hadley thought about it and since she couldn't go back to the palace, at least not while the King was there and she wanted to see Sookie again anyway, it was a good excuse to leave for a couple of days.

"I have to do something tonight, but I will drive there after. Let me write down the address," Hadley said and wrote the address of Fangtasia and Eric's house.

As Sookie hung up, the doorbell rang again. She went to answer it since Laura was upstairs. Thank god, it was Jason. Dermot heard the doorbell and he returned to the living room to meet his great nephew. Sookie and a man who looked to be his twin were already embracing.

Jason turned his head to look at the other man standing in Sookie's living room.

"Holy shit, Sook! Is that my clone?" Jason asked, surprised. Sookie couldn't help it and broke out laughing.

"No, Jason. I want you to meet our great uncle Dermot," Sookie said, walking him towards their uncle, while both men were staring at each other.

"Is this a joke, Sook? We aint got no more family," Jason said stubbornly. Although the man looked a lot like him so it was hard to argue they were not related, but a great uncle? They looked to be the same age. He had no wrinkles. Jason was going to ask him what type of exercises he did and what he ate. He definitely wanted to look like that in a couple of years then Sookie wouldn't be able to make fun of him if she was turned.

"Perhaps it is best Sookie explains to you about where you come from so you can understand. Please have a seat," Dermot suggested. Jason sat on the other side of the sofa away from his clone.

"Jason, you remember Dr. Ludwig said we have a special mumbo jumbo in our blood?" Sookie asked and Jason nodded absently, unable to pry away his eyes from the man that was sitting at the other end of the sofa.

"Here, I want you to read this, but do not ask any questions yet." Sookie handed him a book that had the definition of Fairies. It was the same book she had used to explain to Laura about what she is.

_Who are the Faeries?_

_Winged creatures, Imps, Sprites, Hobgoblins. Puck in his forest bower creating mischief for hapless wanderers. The Selkie King, Hell Hounds, Jenny Green Teeth. Queen Mab leading the Wild Ride on Samhain eve._

_Everything we know of Faeries comes to us from folklore. The many things learned from folklore include:_

_The Faeries, or Fey, live close to nature. Their homes are often hollow hills or mounds, and they dance in rings of mushrooms or stones._

_They spend a good deal of time devoting themselves to the arts: dancing, making music and song. In the case of Irish Faeries, they are often warlike._

_Faeries can hurt or help humans, but there seems little evidence as to why they choose to do one or the other._

_They fear iron. _

_They can appear as many elements of the natural world: human, animal, floral, Bird-like, fox-like, insect-like etc._

_They can be lusty, and they seem to desire romance and sex as much as humans do (or perhaps a good deal more). Often their embrace is harmful or deadly. In other cases, it spells heartache to mortals._

_Some Faeries are portrayed as immortal, some as long-lived._

_They have a sense of humor and often a sense of honor._

_Faeries were angels who had not taken sides during the war in Heaven. Since they did not side with Satan, they were not consigned to Hell; not siding with God meant they could not remain in Heaven. So they were relegated to a world between Heaven and Hell, the Faerie world, in the same plane as our Earth._

"Sookie, there is no such thing as…" Sookie covered his mouth quickly with her hand since she didn't know if that myth was true or not. In Peter Pan, when someone said fairies did not exist, a Fairy died.

Dermot chuckled. "It is not true, Sookie." Sookie nodded and uncovered Jason's mouth.

"You brought me here to read about Tinker bell? Besides, the book says these are just myths and legends." He was confused as to why Sookie was making him read this book. Though he knew there was a point, otherwise she wouldn't have called him away from his job. He was happy to see her and to see she was unharmed, but…

"Jason, I'm sorry, but there is no easy way to say this. We are Fairies," Sookie said seriously. Jason stared at her in astonishment, but then he started laughing.

"We don't have wings. We can't fly…" He stopped seeing Sookie's serious look and the man looked at him expectantly, but something made him look away and ponder on Sookie's words. Why would she say something so outrageous if it wasn't true? He looked down at the book and reviewed again at what he had read.

He dropped the book at the realization that this was the reason he had been able to shift into a complete panther. There was no other explanation. He was a freaking Fairy. To say he was shocked was the understatement of the century. He studied the other man more closely. He wasn't wearing tights. He dressed just like any other man would dress with jeans and t-shirt. He always thought Sookie was the only one special in his family, now he knew that he too was different. But what else did it mean for him?

Sookie told him the story of Fintan and his grandmother. Dermot kept on nodding as Sookie related the story. Jason's eyes were big and he cried, unsure what to believe, yet he knew in his heart it was all true. When he was little, he remembered always feeling a comforting presence. He had not felt it for some years and now he knew why.

"How old are you?" Jason asked Dermot.

"I'm six-hundred years-old," Dermot explained and then telling them that he wasn't sure they would live as long as other fairies since they were only an eighth. Jason was too shocked by everything; it was hard to have any coherent thoughts.

"Your brother, in fact, has found his mate. His spark is alive," Dermot explained. Then Dermot proceeded to explain to Jason about the halo and the spark. Jason asked several times if they were sure he didn't have a halo because he thought that would've been cool, although he already knew he was no angel.

"I always thought you were some kind of angel," Jason said, staring at Sookie. "You were always so pretty. I have never met a girl as pretty as you," he said. Jason embraced her and they both felt a tingling the way Sookie had when she embraced Dermot earlier. He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sook, don't tell anyone I'm a Fairy. People might take it the wrong way," he said and left her house soon after. Sookie only shook her head after his departure. She had wanted to ask him to stay, but he was just as overwhelmed as she was, so she let him go.

"I think it is time for me to go, Great-Niece. I shall see you again soon," he said, bowing respectfully and Sookie did the same in return. She went back to her room and slept next to her Viking until dark. All this family stuff had her exhausted.

"You are all packed?" Amelia asked as she saw Hadley locking her apartment.

"Yeah, I'm just going to make a small stop at the cemetery and I I'll drive to Shreveport," Hadley said. Amelia gave her hug and watched as her friend drove away. Amelia went back to her apartment and finished cleaning the mess she had made earlier that morning. When she was getting ready to put the garbage away, she saw a small piece of glass with blood on it, she knew it could only be Hadley's. She hesitated to touch it, but found if she could use her gift to help Hadley, then she wanted to. Hadley and Octavia were her adopted family. She braced herself for what she was going to see and touched the end of the glass where she knew Hadley's blood was.

She was assaulted with so many images flickering so fast from Hadley's past and her future, but what disturbed her the most was the last image - in a graveyard, on top of a tomb of stone laid Hadley's lifeless body. Amelia dropped the bag and ran outside to see if she could still see Hadley, but she was long gone. She had to do something. She had to save her friend and the sun was already starting to set. She had never tried this before, but damn it to hell, she was going to summon a vampire from his dark slumber. To hell with her pain, she removed the shoulder sling and covered her windows as best as she could. She arranged all the paraphernalia she needed on her bed and she dialed Octavia's number.

"What's wrong now?" Octavia asked when she heard Amelia's frantic voice.

"She is going to die tonight. I have to do something to save her. Please, I know you don't want me to use magic I'm not ready to perform yet, but you have to help me. I can't let her die. Help me summon her mate," Amelia pleaded. After Octavia asked a couple more questions, she understood what Amelia was trying to do. Octavia always told Amelia to not be afraid of her gifts, that she had to use them to help others, and now was the time.

"Tell me everything you have on the bed," Octavia said. Amelia sighed in relief that her mentor was going to help her save Hadley.

Sookie woke to the feel of cool lips caressing her naked body. She squirmed under his touch, but smiled happily. She loved waking up like this, her husband always excited to wake up next to her. Her eyes fluttered open to be greeted by his flirtatious smile.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked him.

"A couple of minutes," he said between kisses. "Lover, you requested that I always tell you everything, and now it's time I disclose to you a secret that no one knows," he said as he roamed her body, licking and kissing, his hands caressing her delicious curves.

All Sookie could think about was the fire that she felt every time he touched her. She had no clue what he was talking about. "What secret?" Sookie managed to ask.

"It has to do with the fact that no one can glamour you except for me. It has to do with the first time we met," he said.

"The night of the raid?" She asked.

"No, Lover. We had met before," he said and claimed her lips passionately and then… she remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think Eric is talking about? How do you think they met? Do you think Amelia will be able to save Hadley?**

**Have you read the new Sookie novella mystery? I have a bit of information on my blog...Link on my profile.**

**If you review, I will send you a bit a sneak peek of how Eric and Sookie met before...xoxo**


	8. Love is a Battlefield

**A/N: I forgot to mention something on the previous chapter. The information about Fairies that Jason reads I got from a book called: _Through the Faerie Glass: A Look at the Realm of Unseen and Enchanted Beings. _**

**I didn't make it up. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope I replied with the small preview, if not please forgive me. Also this chapter has more Eric since last chapter he was barely there.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 – Love is a Battlefield**

_There are many ways of breaking a heart, stories are full of hearts broken by love, but what really broke a heart was taking away its dream – whatever that dream might be. _

_Pearl Buck (1892 – 1973)_

* * *

><p>'<em>I need blood. Shelter, I must go to ground'<em>

A small girl woke up haunted by a stranger's voice in her head. So many nights during her sleep voices came at random, but this night they were so desperate and so loud they were hard to ignore. She stood up and walked around her grandmother's house. She liked sleeping there because the voices were not as constant as when she slept at her home. She descended the stairs and started walking silently towards where the voice was coming from.

She opened the door and stared outside. She wondered who would be looking for shelter at this time of the night or early morning. She heard a growl that was coming from the woods. She was scared but she wanted to help this stranger who sounded so desperate to find shelter, almost as if his life depended on it. She also knew that there were animals in the forest that were not friendly, so she picked up a big rock and started walking towards the deep forest. It was foggy and she couldn't see clearly.

'_The sun is almost here, I must go to ground'_

The voice was getting closer and closer, her heart started beating faster and faster. She was feeling something strange inside of her as if an invisible cord was pulling her towards the mysterious man who was mentally speaking to her. What was this feeling?

The man had been so distracted by what he needed in order to survive, he almost missed the small steps on the grass, but the erratic sound of a heart beat reminded him of his other need. He needed blood to survive and someone was approaching. The smell was heavenly and worn out as he was, it was impossible not to react. His fangs descended automatically and he waited behind a tree to attack his prey.

He was ready to pounce and end this human's life, except she spoke with a melodious voice. "Hello?" the tiny human called.

He shouldn't care that it was a child; survival was his number one priority. He had not noticed he had starting moving forward with the intent of ending the child's life until he stepped on a branch, making it creak. The child turned around and screamed for dear life as her small eyes saw him, a wild animal with every intention of ending her life. Then she threw an object at him; drained as he was it was all it took to knock him unconscious.

The child ran away scared for her life. It was a monster and she had killed it with a rock. Maybe the monster had eaten the man she had set out to help. She was about to enter the safety of her home, but the strange feeling returned. She just killed the monster, she couldn't just leave it there for others to find. What if it wasn't dead? Had he eaten the man? She couldn't leave him out there and when she did not hear his voice anymore, she knew she had to find him. She couldn't hide like a coward. From the corner of her eyes she spied the gray cover her grandmother used to shelter her old car from the sun. She went to the tool shed, retrieved it, and made her way to where the monster laid.

As she walked towards it she felt her heart beating even faster than before. She hesitated, but she found courage and approached it carefully. She had not been sure what she had seen before she threw the rock, but she did not remember seeing a beautiful man. She remembered she had seen big teeth protruding from its mouth, but there were none that she could see now. He was lying on the grass, unmoving, with a big cut on his temple where she had hit him with the rock. She knelt next to him and poked him cautiously, but he did not move. Had she imagined the monster and hit the man instead? She had to heal him somehow.

She ran back inside her house to where they kept a first aid kit and retrieved the small box, running back outside where the beautiful man laid unconscious. She cleaned the cut and put as many Band-Aids as she possibly could to over it. She also noticed he had some cuts on his arm, so she covered them as well. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and covered him with the gray car cover to shield him from the cold.

She went inside her house and closed the door behind her. She felt much better now that she had at least cleaned his wounds. She went back to bed, but she couldn't sleep wondering if he would be alright. She prayed he would wake and walk away healthy as a horse. Eventually sleep consumed her.

Fintan had seen everything that had transpired between his granddaughter and the vampire. It had been time to make his rounds to check on his human family and he had been right to do so. The vampire had been ready to attack his granddaughter, but she had knocked him out cold. He knew the vampire must have been very weak to fall from that small hit, especially since he had not been alert to Fintan's presence. He wanted to end the vampire, but he picked up the most curious change in his granddaughter after the interaction. Her spark had come alive by the sight of his ancient enemy.

He had never thought something like this would happen to him. He either saved the only man that had been destined for his granddaughter or end his mortal enemy. He stared for endless minutes at the farmhouse where his little girl slept safely, but for how long? He knew that she would need someone strong to keep her safe; someone who knew the supernatural world and would teach her their ways. He knew of this vampire, the ancient Viking warrior. But a vampire? It wasn't up to him to choose who his granddaughter would marry, fate had already decided.

Even though he wanted to end this vampire, instead his teeth emerged for a different reason. He bit into his flesh and fed the unconscious vampire. He was ready to flee in case the vampire woke up, but the sun would rise soon and the vampire would be too weak to rise. Right before him, the vampire's wounds healed and Fintan covered him to hide him from the sun. He would guard his body during the day from any threats, knowing if his father saw what he was doing he would end him right where he stood.

During the day, Sookie tried hard not to wander to where she knew the man was resting, wondering if he had left already.

"Sookie?" Gran called again. She had noticed her granddaughter had been distracted more than usual. "Honey, you can tell me anything," Gran said, staring at Sookie's brilliant eyes. She wanted to know what had been bothering her granddaughter. Sookie only gave her a weak smile, but did not say anything.

Fintan had told Gran what he had seen and alerted her of what was to happen. "What are you going to do?" Gran asked.

"I cannot do anything but protect her. This is beyond us," he explained as he paced back and forth in the woods where the vampire still slept.

"She has wanted to leave the house all day. I cannot keep her away from him for much longer," Gran replied. Fintan nodded.

"Tell her she can come out and play in the woods when the sun sets. I will protect her," he promised. Gran walked towards him and embraced him. She never knew what to do when it came to Sookie. She was so different from her, but so much like her Fintan.

When the sun started to set, Fintan hid in the woods far enough from the vampire, but close enough to keep watch on his granddaughter.

Sookie ran towards the forest to look for her hurt patient. When she got there, he still was unmoving and a deep sadness overtook her. What if she had killed the man? Did six year-olds go to jail too? She started crying as she imagined she had deprived a family from seeing this man alive ever again.

Eric woke to strange sounds that he had never heard before. He was covered with some type of gray plastic. Someone was crying and the heavenly smell he had picked up last night had returned, but this time he wasn't ravenous. Strangely enough, he wasn't even as thirsty as he was every night when he rose. He licked his lips to find a sweet taste in his mouth. Someone had fed him. He removed his cover and he saw the child from the night before curled against him, crying.

He shouldn't care what was wrong with the child, but her sadness made him feel disturbingly guilty. "Why do you cry?" Eric asked her, clenching his teeth. He had never felt so many emotions stirring in his chest. It could only mean one thing, but he thought it was a myth, legends of old and now….

Sookie turned slightly and saw the beautiful man staring at her with an expression that was indescribable. He had a stony look, but that didn't mean anything to her. She didn't understand why he was so pale; she stared, confused. Then, she lunged herself at him, hugging him tightly. His voice entered her mind again, but this time his thoughts were too fast and hard to understand.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were dead. I thought I had killed you," she cried again.

Eric went stiff when she tried to wrap her small arms around him. He felt so strange to have this small human in his arms and then he noticed the pink plastics that covered his arms. She had nursed him. The feeling in his chest stirred as if it was a tornado that couldn't settle and the small human in his arms was the cause of it.

"Did you feed me?" He asked. How had she known to give him her blood?

"No, are you hungry? I'll ask Gran for some cookies, or bread…why would I give you blood?" She asked curiously. Eric stared at her, puzzled. She had a strange look on her face and though she was just staring at his blue eyes, he felt like she was looking deeper into him.

"Why do you ask that?" He questioned the little girl. She was so very beautiful. More beautiful than any child he had ever seen. She blushed and lowered her gaze.

"Thank you. I think you are beautiful too," she said. Eric moved backwards, astounded. She was reading his mind.

Sookie's tears started falling again. Everyone feared her and thought she was the devil's child because she was able to hear their hidden voice. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help it," she apologized. She stood up quickly and tried to get away, but he was in front of her in a flash and his fangs elongated.

Sookie staggered back when she saw his big teeth again. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice. He was the monster and the man combined into one. "I'm different too," he said, cautiously walking towards her. His teeth retracted. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. How could he hurt such a beautiful being? She glowed and he knew she was some kind of supe hybrid, but wasn't sure what kind.

"I hurt your head. I'm sorry, but how are you healed already?" She asked curiously. She was afraid, there was no doubt about it, but he had not hurt her. Not last night and not now, at least not yet and she couldn't judge him for being different. What was he anyway?

"I think your Band-aids are magical," he said and smiled warmly at her. She softened her look and got closer to him, her fear started dissipating immediately. Eric knelt down to be at eye level with her. "I'm in debt to you. You saved my life. I wish to repay you and give you a gift that will save you from troubles in the future," he stated.

"Gran says we shouldn't take gifts from strangers," she argued.

"You saved my life and healed me. It is in gratitude," Eric replied. Sookie stared at him, pondering his request. She nodded in acceptance.

"I want you to stare into my eyes and do not look away until I tell you," he said softly. She nodded and did as he asked.

Fintan heard everything from his vantage point. He knew that the vampire was going to glamour his granddaughter, but he didn't know what his intentions were.

"What is happening?" She asked as she felt something strange inside her head. She felt like a big bubble started surrounding her.

"Shhh," he hushed her and pressed his finger to her lips. He pierced his finger and gave her a drop of his blood. She licked it, as a strange urge to do so overwhelmed her. "When you are old enough, we will find each other again. You will be mine as I will be yours, but until then you will not remember me or the night before," he said. The bubble felt like a transparent shield around her mind, it felt kind of soothing. As Sookie started getting used to the feeling, Eric stood up with the intent to leave. He felt her wrap her arms around his strong leg, her eyes full of tears.

"Please, don't leave yet," she pleaded. He couldn't refuse her, not her, not when she was looking at him that way. He picked her up and she kept staring at him with undeniable curiosity. Her small hands roamed his face, she was fascinated with him.

"What do you mean, I'll be yours? Do you mean like as a boyfriend? Because you are kind of old," she asked, puzzled. Eric chuckled at her remark, but gave her an answer she would understand.

"When you grow up and are old enough, we will marry," he promised. She started laughing.

"Silly, you will grow up too and you still will be too old for me," she replied. He cupped her small face with his big hand.

"I will wait for you, I will not grow anymore. When we meet again, I will look the same," he explained as he tried to capture every detail of her features into his mind.

"Do you promise?" She asked him. Even though she knew that was impossible, she still wanted it to be true.

"I vow to you that I will not get old and that I will wait for you," he said. He put her down. "Now, you must go inside your home. When it is time, you will remember," he said, putting a small curl behind her ear.

"How will I know it is you if I don't even know your name?" She asked, confused.

Eric pointed to her heart. "You will feel it in here," he replied.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left. He couldn't stay with her much longer and risk her life, knowing what she was to him. If someone found out they would use her to get to him and he couldn't allow that. It was the most difficult thing he had done in his life, but he left without risking a look back. He knew if he saw the sadness in her eyes once again, he would falter in his decision.

Sookie stared at the empty woods. She was so confused. She couldn't remember why she was outside or why she suddenly felt empty. It was as if she was trying to remember something or someone, but couldn't. She started crying, feeling desperate for something very elusive. She fell to her knees with tears falling from her eyes at her overwhelming sadness, even if she didn't know what had caused it.

Fintan picked up the little girl, knowing she was too distressed to notice anything. He gave her the comfort she needed. She curled in his arms and cried silently. "Sleep, my sweet Sookie," he said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Is she alright?" Gran asked, worried. Fintan nodded and carried his granddaughter to her room. When she was tucked in, he held her hand.

"I saved him for you, my lovely granddaughter. He will protect you when the time is right, you will find each other again. Sleep now and dream of all the pretty things a small girl should dream." She pictured herself running free in the woods as she often liked to do and that's exactly what she dreamed about. In her dream, there were pretty flowers in the woods and the sun was shining brightly. But in her woods, there was a shadow now. She tried hard to make out the figure, but it went away and when she ran after it, it wasn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>Amelia took a deep breath and started chanting along with Octavia. Waving the candle and the herbs in the air as Octavia had instructed. Once they finished the chant, Amelia took the glass with Hadley's blood and burned it with the candle. The air swirled around, a hole opened up in her bedroom ceiling and Andre's naked body fell on her bed.<p>

She stared in astonishment for a minute, not sure what to say. "Amelia," an insistent voice yelled at her. Amelia came back to her senses and stared at the phone incredulously. It had worked. It actually…

"Amelia, are you there?" Octavia called again.

"Yes, I'm here," Amelia replied absently. "Shit, it actually worked. He is here… in my room," Amelia added excitedly. She had done a lot of magic, but this was just so freaking cool.

"Amelia, you must be careful when he rises. Ward yourself against glamour and against being bitten. He will be upset and ready to fight. Do you understand?" Octavia cautioned.

"Yes, I understand. I don't think he'll hurt me since he knows me, but I'm not risking it. I'll call you after I've talked to him. I promise," Amelia said.

"I will be waiting," Octavia said.

She wasn't sure what part of Andre in Hadley's mind had looked childish, because oh boy…there was nothing remotely childish about him. Then she felt guilty for looking at her friend's mate. Good thing she had taken the liberty of keeping guys clothing in her house. She covered him as best she could and waited for the sun to set.

She just hoped he would be receptive to what she had to say. She walked out of her room and glanced out the kitchen window. The big orange ball was starting to set, so she armed herself with wards as best she could. She didn't want to volunteer to be his early dinner.

* * *

><p>Sookie started hyperventilating as everything came to her mind. She remembered everything. Meeting Eric, hitting him, covering him and nursing him. She also remembered his promise, his words and then feeling empty afterwards. She remembered being carried to her room by a strange figure she had not seen before.<p>

"It was him," she said as she sobbed uncontrollably. "He saved you for me," she said into Eric's arms.

"What are you talking about, Lover?" He asked, worried. He knew letting her remember would be a shock to her, but he had to do this. He had to come clean with her. He had to tell her, but still he didn't understand her words.

"My grandfather," she said, sobbing, remembering the pain she had felt. "He saved you for me. He told me so after you left me," she explained as she continued to cry.

Eric's mind went back to that day. It had been him who had fed him, because of her. It always came down to her. "You saved me. You always have," he said, looking into her beautiful gray/blue eyes. She was so conflicted and confused. He kissed her deeply, but her sobs returned. Her heart was beating so loudly and her breathing was uneven. It was as if she couldn't control herself.

"Shhhh, Lover," he crooned.

"You left me," she said, sniffling.

"I had to. I couldn't stay with you or take you with me. You were too small and I couldn't take care of you," he said, hoping she would understand him.

"You could've come back. Why did you make me forget about you?" She asked. He held her in his arms and pressed sweet kisses to her forehead.

"Sookie, my world was not fit for a child. Yes, I could've come back, but if my enemies found out what you were to me, they would've hurt you. I could not forgive myself, if I had brought you harm. I protected you as best as I could. I shielded your mind from hearing other vampire's thoughts and from being susceptible to glamour," he stated.

"It hurt," she replied stubbornly. "I felt the emptiness in my chest. It was too painful." She rubbed her face against him and held on tightly. She never wanted to feel that way again.

"It hurt me too," he replied. If she only knew how hard it had been to wait for her, watch her from a distance.

"Why didn't you tell me when we met again?" She asked. Her blue eyes were lit by her fire and she was mad.

"Would you have stayed with me then? Would you have believed me? You would've only pushed me away and gotten mad at me for leaving you. You would not have given me the opportunity to explain myself like you are now," he said calmly.

"You don't know that," she argued.

"No, but I did what I could to keep you close. I made you see what we were to each other when I thought you were ready," he replied. She pondered on everything that had happened since they had met.

"In Dallas, I heard someone tell me Stan's real name," she said, puzzled.

"It was me. You can hear my thoughts when I allow it," he said.

"That's why you tricked me? You wanted me to take your blood without telling me why?" She stated, but she made it sound like a question.

"Yes," he said, smiling at her. He felt her ire dissipating, as her emotions settled. "Forgive me," he asked. It sounded strange coming from him, but he was changing for her. She knew how much it cost him to say such things and she appreciated the gesture. She smiled and stared at the glacial blue of his eyes; they were pleading with her. She took his face with both of her hands and kissed him earnestly. They were together now and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Andre woke up feeling a sense of dread, his fangs elongated and he instantly got ready for battle. He was in Hadley's human home. How did he get there? He smelled her blood. He was instantly overcome with rage.<p>

"Please, cover yourself." He heard someone yell from the hall, listening to the sound of a human heart pounding loudly. It was the witch. He was instantly in front of her, his hand surrounding her neck. "Or not. Why don't we take a big deep breath?" She asked hesitantly and then she realized how stupid that sounded since he didn't even need to breathe.

"Why am I here? Where is she?" He asked, outraged.

"Alright then, I guess we are having this conversation with you naked in my hallway," she stated. He growled. "I had a vision," she tried to explain. Andre felt a sudden sadness from Hadley, his head whipped around as if someone had called him. It was then he realized he didn't feel the call from his maker, but from Hadley alone.

"What did you do?" He asked again.

"Listen, you drop me right now and I will tell you…" She fell on her butt before she could finish the sentence. "Something is going to happen to Hadley," she said, as she tried to get up. She massaged her throat to alleviate the pain and to make sure it was still attached to her shoulders. "I had a vision," she started to say. It was hard having a conversation with him in front of her naked.

Another growl. "She dies, you must save her. I can conjure a spell to send you to…her," she started to say, but Andre had already vanished. "Or not." All she felt was a sudden whoosh of air coming from her bedroom. At least he had had the decency to dress before leaving.

She still didn't understand how this tracking thing worked for them. She fell back on her bed, feeling a chill crawling up her spine. She didn't like feeling this way. Should she call Sookie? What good would that do? All she could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>Sookie and Eric got ready because tonight he had promised her he would share many of his memories with her and also he would tell her about his Maker. Once they were ready, he took flight with her in his arms. They sat on the highest branch on a tree where they both had a clear view of the starry sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Under the same stars in a different place, Hadley knelt and pressed a kiss to her flowers, leaving them on a grave. She cried and said a prayer.<p>

"I miss you both so much," she said and cleaned her tears. She would never forgive herself for causing them so much pain. It was her fault after all. She always believed it had been her fault, but it had not been. It had been a mere coincidence and her husband and her small child paid with their lives. The intruder left her alive because she was too stoned for him to bother with her. Still, she blamed herself. If she had been awake, she could've been able to save her family.

That night when she had come too she had run out of the house, sick with what she had seen. She didn't know whether to be grateful or not, but that same night she had run into Andre. He had saved her from taking her own life. He had gone back to her house and cleaned the mess and had arranged for the burial of her husband and child.

Every year she visited their grave and asked for their forgiveness, even if she thought she didn't deserve it. She had never come alone though. Rasul or Andre was always with her, except tonight. After visiting their grave she was going to call the palace and request to speak with Andre. Once she made sure he was fine, she was going to drive to…

"You made it so easy for me," a voice called. She turned around to see the King of Arkansas standing before her. He had a voracious look on his face. She stood up ready to run, but what good would that do her? "You come to a place where I will leave no trace of my presence, alone and unprotected. This will not take long…" He lunged at her, knocking her down on the same grave, she had just been crying over.

"She will know it was you," Hadley cried, as he sank his fangs into her neck. He let go for a second to respond, savoring her blood on his tongue.

"Hmmm, do not worry; she will not live for long. At this very moment, she might be dead already." He bit her again, drinking wildly from her. It was a pity he couldn't keep her. After all, the ruse he had created revolved around her. He would blame Andre for betraying the Queen for the human and he would be the one to save the Kingdom of Louisiana and become their new King. So easy…

Andre growled with fury when he saw the King feeding savagely from Hadley. Not her…

* * *

><p>Sophie-Ann woke alone. She couldn't feel Andre. She was mad and afraid instantly, sounds of sparring in the hallway alerted her to imminent trouble. She took her saber from her walls and opened the door of her bedroom. The hallway was covered with blood where her two children were both battling Jade Flower, the king's bodyguard along with other vampires she had seen before with the King.<p>

He had betrayed her hospitality. She was furious and overcome with bloodlust. She lunged herself at Jade Flower ready to remove her head from her shoulders, but at the same time Jade Flower had evaded both of her attackers and was ready for the Queen's attack. She was an expert fighter and this was just the opportunity she was waiting for.

"No," Sophie-Anne heard someone scream. She stopped her attack, but it was already too late.

* * *

><p>"I don't know where to start, Lover," Eric said.<p>

"Tell me about when you were human. Where you married, where did you live?" She asked excitedly.

"I was forced to marry my brother's wife after he had perished in battle. She was a very beautiful woman," he said, staring at Sookie's eyes. "But not as beautiful as you. No one is as beautiful as you," he said. She lowered her gaze. She wasn't sure what she felt when Eric praised her with such compliments.

"Did you love her?" Sookie found herself asking.

"You must understand things were so different back then. Love, was eventually there, but not at first. Not the love humans dream about finding. We had three children, one died at the same time as her from a fever. I only spent two months with my human family after her death before my Maker turned me," Eric said. Sookie felt devotion from him, but not the love that she felt when he spoke of Pam. She knew the story with his Maker was not a happy one.

"Did you ever go back?" She asked. Eric shook his head.

"The night I learned what I was, I knew I was danger to them. It was better for me to let go of my past and start my new life. I knew my father and my mother would see to them as well as my other brothers and sisters. I was dead to them," he stated.

"I'm sorry," she said. Now she understood why he had wanted children. He had never known what had happened to his own.

"For many years I had wanted to go back and see, but I knew it would be too painful for me so I didn't. I just told myself it was better that way," he said. She sat on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Will I have to leave my family and friends too?" She asked. He took her small hand and kissed her palm.

"I will not let you see them for your first days, at least until we can control your hunger. But times are not as rough now and you have already told your brother. I do not think it would be safe for your other family members to come and see you. You will only end up hurting them or them you," he explained. She knew she would not be able to see her great-uncle or the Prince, not that she wanted to see him anyway.

"Your Maker?" She asked.

"His name is Appius Livius Ocella," Eric said, as his body went rigid when he said his name. "He used to be a Roman and a good soldier when he had been human. His ways did not die with him, since he taught me everything I know. He taught me how to survive and how to…like other things I had never thought of before." Eric stared at the sky, not wanting to meet Sookie's eyes. There were many things he had done that he was not proud of, some he was forced to do, some he did to survive.

"You do not love him," Sookie stated.

"No," Eric answered quickly. "Love cannot be forced on someone, it does not matter what they are to you," he said and buried his nose in Sookie's neck.

"Pam loves you very much and you love her," Sookie said as matter of a question.

"Of course, Pam is very dear to me. Even after so many centuries, I still do not understand his ways. I would never hurt Pamela the way he hurt me. I would never force her to do the things he forced me to do. I didn't do it to her, nor would I do that to you," he promised.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Sookie asked.

"Two centuries ago. I hope you never meet him. I hope he never comes, but he will feel it when I turn you and he will come to meet you. Sookie," he stared into her eyes. The way he said her name made her fearful of this man who had turned Eric. "If he comes and he asks me to do something, I will have no choice but to follow his will. Do you understand? He will have power over you also, as it is his blood that keeps me alive," Eric warned. Sookie frowned at his comment and in his words she caught something and she was about to ask him, but his cell phone rang.

Eric stared at the caller ID and answered quickly. It was the emergency line for Sheriff's only. "Eric," it was Mr. Cataliades voice. "The Kingdom is under attack. Gather your people and protect yourselves. I will call the rest of the sheriffs," Mr. Cataliades said.

"The Queen?" Eric asked. There was a big moment where neither of them said anything. Eric waited for the answer. If the Queen was gone, the state would be…

"We cannot find her," were the last words from Mr. Cataliades before the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Andre had lunged himself at the King, wanting to keep him away from Hadley. Peter wasn't sure how Andre had managed to escape, but he would be dealt with.<p>

"You will not kill a King for a human?" Peter asked incredulously. Andre stared at Hadley's limp body, her heart was still beating, but she would not last long.

"You are not my King," Andre replied coldly.

"He…killed…Sophie," Hadley managed to gasp. Andre lunged once more at the young King. This battle was to the end. Through the years Andre had seen many wars fought for women and for love. He had never anticipated being in the middle of one, but now he was. This was a war for love and Peter was not going to survive it, no matter the consequences.

**A/N: So what do you think of Eric's and Sookie's first encounter? Loved it, hated it? What do you think happened to the Queen? Who do you think will perish after this encounter in New Orleans? Who do you want to survive? I already wrote the next chapter if you want to know what happened to one of the characters send me a review and I will send you a small teaser for that particular character...Review I love to read your thoughts...xoxo**


	9. Testing the Bonds

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence, but I'm back and here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review…**

**Chapter 9 – Testing the Bonds**

_The bonds that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each others life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof._

**Richard Bach**

Eric dialed the emergency line to get Pam whilst he contacted her through their bond to alert her of the immediate danger as he carried Sookie in his arms, flying back to their house. This unfortunate event delayed his plans of turning Sookie, leaving her vulnerable for much longer than what he had anticipated. A deep fear of his dream finally coming true overwhelmed him.

Her safety is all he cared about at this moment, damn the state, but unfortunately for him he was Sheriff. He had to protect himself as well as those who had sworn allegiance to him. Their future was uncertain and that was something he had dealt with in the past, but now it involved his fragile human wife. He had to be careful and cautious, one wrong move and he would lose her…forever.

"What has happened?" Pam said into the phone as she locked herself in Eric's office. She felt Eric's warning through the bond even before the phone rang. Something was happening. She knew it wasn't about Sookie or she would have felt his rage, so for the moment at least, Sookie was safe.

"Close Fangtasia. Send the red alert to everyone registered in my area and come home as soon as you can. Get Charles and Clancy with you and send Gerald and Indira to New Orleans immediately," he almost barked into the phone. She knew what the red alert was and so did every vampire who was registered in Eric's area. She calmed a bit and got excited at the prospect of a fight. She was always ready for battle, but who were they fighting against? That was always good to know.

"I'm on my way," she said not needing further explanation. She'd get the details later. She wasn't sure who would be stupid enough to try and take Louisiana with Eric as a Sheriff. If anybody wanted to take over the state, what they should do first is take Eric out. With that thought in her head she lunged herself at vampire speed towards Eric's home. What if whoever was taking over had the same thought as her? Charles and Clancy were right by her side. Would they make it?

"What's going to happen now?" Sookie asked as they landed in his back yard. The demon girls were already on high alert, their weapons were drawn and their teeth seemed longer. Eric glanced around and Sookie checked with her mental radar, but she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Eric started walking inside the house, pushing Sookie inside as fast as he could. "I must go to New Orleans at once, you will stay…" he didn't finish his order.

"No," Sookie said hurriedly while following Eric inside the garage. It was hard to keep up with him with his long strides, but she managed. He tossed a red toolbox on the floor, pushed a shelf to the side, and he opened a sliding door, a room filled with weapons lit up. Sookie stared, astonished at everything that he had. Swords, spears, axes, knives in all sizes and shapes, machine guns, a whole arsenal, there was no doubt in her mind that he was ready for war. She had always wondered if he had any weapons, now she knew. She watched as he strapped swords to his back and to his sides and he loaded himself with as many knives as he could possibly fit into his boots.

"You are staying here," he said in that ominous voice he used when he was in Sheriff mode.

"No. I'm not," she replied quickly. She was furious, her two small hands formed into fists as she argued with him. "I refuse to stay here and worry about you for god knows how many hours. I will go with you. You and I are a package deal. I refuse to feel that pain again. You hear me," Sookie yelled at him. She knew if Eric decided to leave her behind she would follow him, no matter what the problem was. Pam and the other two vampires had arrived and had witnessed their argument.

"We are not negotiating," he spat, enraged. "I will not risk your life when I don't even know the magnitude of the situation. I will not take you there," he argued with her. Tears started falling and her heart ached. She didn't know this side of him.

"Don't do this to me, Eric," she pleaded. "Don't leave me again, please," she begged.

"Sookie," he started to say in a lower tone. He couldn't risk taking her…not there. His heart ached too, but what if something happened to her while he was away? He couldn't leave her either. Being apart was not a smart choice either because he would worry about her too. He needed to have a clear mind if he was to succeed in staying alive.

"We will protect her, Master. We will not let anything happen to her," Pam and Charles promised. The Demon girls seconded that promise. He sighed unnecessarily and knelt in front of her.

"If so much as one of your hairs is ruffled," he started to say.

"I will feel really sorry for whoever ruffled them," she replied wearing a big smile, knowing she had won. He held her to him. He asked her to wear a pair of jeans and while she dressed he gathered his forces. When she was ready he strapped small knives to her as well, just in case. He embraced her and smelled the wonderful aroma of her hair. _'Gods if something happened to her, he'd die from the pain alone,' _he thought.

Sookie wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close knowing whatever was coming was going to be hard for them both.

"How are we getting there?" Sookie asked. They were probably going to drive her car. It was bigger and it would almost fit everyone present…

"Your body guards left already. We," he gave her a mischievous smile, "are flying," he said and arranged her small body to fit his frame with his right hand and in his left he held Pam to him.

"All the way to New Orleans?" She asked, shocked.

"Do you want to stop somewhere for an appetizer?" Pam asked teasingly. Sookie rolled her eyes and held on to Eric's neck for dear life.

"This flight will not be pleasant, Lover. If you need me to stop, then just say it," he said, stepping out with them into the backyard. He lunged upwards at full force. Sookie got dizzy when the stars became a blur in the dark sky.

* * *

><p>Sophie-Anne became disoriented as she landed in a dark room. She had felt as though she had vanished and then…<p>

A grunt nearby caught her attention. She stood up and tried to orient herself. She was still in the palace, but she had been thrown in one of her own cells. How did she get there? A man grunted again as in pure agony. She remembered lunging at Jade Flower with the intent of ending her life. Someone had screamed at her. She saw the blade coming at her and she thought she would be done for. And yet she remembered the voice again. It carried so much fear and insistence. She had seen the blood and the cut on her arm, but she wasn't harmed. Not a hair on her head was missing. She was fine, disoriented but fine.

The heavenly smell of blood assaulted her nostrils.

Sweet…decadent…honey…

The smell was somewhat familiar. She had come across it before, many times in her long existence, but she didn't know who it belonged to. She tried to reach out to her bonds, but she couldn't get in touch with her children, none of them. Andre she couldn't feel at all and it disturbed her to no end. She knew he wasn't finally dead because she would feel the pain, so where was he?

She tried to peak through the window on the door, but it was too small and she had to hover to get a glimpse. A man was curled on the side, he was bleeding…Her fangs ached to have a taste of that sweet blood. Just a lick…a small bite…She licked her lips; her fangs were already drawn from the fight.

"Who are you?" She asked. The man could only grunt because he was doubled over in pain. Whoever he was, he had saved her.

Her voice gave him some comfort, but he was losing too much blood. He had done what he could to keep her safe, but he knew he would die in a few minutes so listening to her voice was very rewarding. He had watched over her for many years, sometimes he slept with her as she rested during the day, inhaling her sultry scent. He had touched her cold body, softly wishing she would feel it. But she had never known he had been there and she never would.

"You'll die if you keep bleeding all over my floor," she said, a bit shocked. An intense pain consumed her at the thought. She didn't want him to die. She didn't know who he was, but he should not die.

He chuckled. "I know," he replied. His deep voice sent shivers through her whole body. She debated for a few minutes on what to do. He had risked his life to save her. He was dying for her. Why?

"Why did you risk your life?" She asked. _Turn, please, I want to see you._

"Save you…Save the pretty Queen," he said so low it was a murmur. His strength was withering. So many centuries he had looked after her and now he was going to leave her. He didn't want to… and then his ears picked up a small crunching sound. The smell of her intensified; a forbidden fruit he should not taste. His head snapped around she had stuck out her arm through the small window; she was bleeding. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"Drink," she called out. She still couldn't see him very well, but she saw how he turned instantaneously when she bit herself.

Many nights he imagined himself taking her essence as he made love to her, but he knew it couldn't be possible for them to be together for what he was. "Drink or you'll die," she insisted. She almost told him she didn't want him to die, but held her tongue.

He staggered and stood up, her wound closing, so she re-opened it. He looked inside the cell and into her brown eyes before his lips caressed her pale skin, licking her blood. The instant his lips touched her skin she became a live wire. A sensual energy ran slowly through her whole body. She had never felt anything like it. The way his tongue licked her blood so devotedly lit her cold body on fire. She moaned at his gentle caress before growling at the surge of emotions.

She tasted so heavenly, so divine. He knew he shouldn't do this, he shouldn't take from her, but he wasn't strong enough to resist, damn the consequences. He licked more of her succulent blood. His arm started tingling as he consumed more of her blood and he became aware of her reaction. She was feeling their connection. He saw her throwing her head back and she looked more beautiful than anything he could have ever imagined.

His small Queen was a very passionate woman. Her wound closed, but he did not stop caressing her delicate hand. He licked her palm sensually and very slowly.

Sophie hit the door with her other hand, wanting to be free. She wanted to feel him on her. Why was she wanton with this intriguing man? What was he? She knew he wasn't human, he was something more, but she could not tell and these reactions she was having were too distracting for her to focus on anything more than his tongue on her or his hand caressing her arm softly.

He licked her fingertips gently. How he ached to touch her more. She was naked and only a door stood between them. "Come for me," he ordered. Sophie-Anne moaned more loudly and wetness spilled from within her. His tongue licked and his lips kissed her pale skin. "So beautiful," he praised.

Sophie-Anne took advantage of that moment to hold his head in place. She wanted to see him, to find out who he was. Who was this stranger that felt so familiar? He was too strong for her, but he turned to stare at her once more because that's what she wanted.

"Who are you? Where do I know you from?" She asked him. He smiled at her, his gaze set her soul on fire. She was afraid of what he was making her feel. The sounds of battle had died down, but she still couldn't call her children.

"I have been in your bed every day, protecting you since I met you. I have been at your side, caring for you. I have followed you for over four hundred years, making sure you stay safe. Does it matter who I am, Judith?" He asked.

Sophie-Anne staggered back and pulled her hands back inside the cell. How did he know her human name? A pink bubble suddenly appeared and he crossed the door as if he was ghost, him inside the bubble. He approached her slowly and seductively. He knew very well what his presence was doing to her.

"No one can hear you here," he said. He was very beautiful in a dazzling way. His eyes were a striking deep blue, his hair was blond, like rays of sunlight and his frame was very muscular. He had a very dashing smile. She had never cared for clothing while in the presence of others, but she felt vulnerable as she stood in front of him, naked. "I would rather harm myself than let anything happen to you," he said in a reassuring tone.

"Why then have you locked me in here?" She asked.

"To protect you, to keep you safe," he replied. His eyes were roaming her naked figure appreciatively. Her nipples were still hard from her orgasm. He loved the curve of her small hips, her strong legs and her small feet. She was a small package, but very beautiful.

"I'm at a disadvantage. You know of me, but I don't know you," she said. He got closer, but not close enough for her taste. He nuzzled her neck, but the transparent filmy skin from the bubble, prevented him from touching her skin. She felt sparks where the pink bubble touched her. She froze and stared at him, waiting for more.

"All you need to know is that I will always protect you," he said and the door unlocked. "I must go now. Take care of yourself, Judith. My Judith," he said and then he vanished.

The moment he was gone, she felt many different things. For one, she felt empty in a very unsettling way, but she could feel her children again and was able to call them. She stepped out of her cell and leaned down where he had been losing his blood; his strong, manly scent lingering there. She wiped the blood with her finger and took it to her tongue. She almost came again just from the taste. So sweet, so heavenly sweet.

Who was he to believe he had a claim on her? She didn't belong to anyone and yet she wanted to belong to him. These feelings were so irrational, but she would ponder on that later. Right now she had a Queendom to save.

"My Queen, you are safe," Sigibert called from the stairs. She nodded, both her children embraced her.

* * *

><p>Andre and the King had been battling non-stop, both having hurt each other. They were about the same age, so all they needed was for the other to make a mistake and their undead life would come to an end. Hadley's heart skipped a beat and that distracted Andre long enough for the King to knock him down. The King was about to snap Andre's neck when Andre spied Hadley's weapon. He took it from her small hand and stabbed the King right in his undead heart.<p>

Andre went to her side immediately. "Hadley," Andre called desperately. "Answer me," he ordered. Her eyes snapped open with difficulty.

"Do it now, before it's too late," she whispered. Andre shook his head. Tears spilled from her beautiful eyes. "You promised," she reminded him. "It's yours. I offered it to you before. Take it," she said just as she had once in a vision.

"I cannot end your beautiful life. Do not ask me that," he replied and yet he knew he would do it to save her, to keep her with him. He would not let her go, not now, not ever.

"Please, I'm dying," she coughed and he could hear how difficult it was for her to speak. Her eyes shone bright with anguish and love. Her frail hand rested against his cheek. "I love you, Andre, with all my heart." Her heart beat was almost gone.

Bloody tears fell from his eyes at her pleading and dying confession. Her words made him take his final decision, forgetting completely of the consequences his actions would have. Only she mattered in that moment. He bit his wrist quickly, not wanting to waste another precious second of her life. "Drink," he ordered and held her head with such gentleness.

She licked his blood or what she could, but she knew this time it was too late, still she tried. She thought he was trying to save her human life and would let her die.

When he felt he had given her enough of his blood, he stared at her pretty eyes. "Forgive me," he said and bit her neck, drinking what was left of her. She buried her small hand in his hair to encourage him, but eventually the darkness found her. Her hand fell limp to the side.

When her heart finally stopped he felt something enter him, but he didn't pay attention. He thought it had been the guilt he was feeling for taking her human life.

* * *

><p>"Casualties?" The Queen asked as she walked around the palace surveying the damage, wearing only a small robe.<p>

"Valentine, Charity, two of the Were guards. Andre is missing," Rasul said.

"Human casualties?" She asked next, making her way through the many hallways. Blood was all over the floor, bodies, remains…

"None that we could find," Rasul replied. Melanie, a short Russian blonde vampire threw Waldo at her feet.

"He let them in," Melanie said.

"How is it that they were able to rise before we did?" The Queen asked. Mr. Cataliades came in from behind Melanie.

"Magic," Mr. Cataliades answered. He pointed at Waldo. The Queen knew of Waldo's infatuation with the dark arts, but she never thought he would use it against her.

"I will deal with him later. Rasul, contact Hadley and make sure she is fine," the Queen ordered.

"I already called majesty. The witch wishes to speak with you in regards to Hadley's whereabouts," Rasul replied respectfully. He handed her the phone.

"Amelia, where is Hadley?" Sophie-Anne asked into the phone. Amelia was crying, trying to calm herself.

"I don't know," she said. The Queen waited patiently as Amelia related the events of that afternoon. The Queen was shocked when she learned how Amelia had been able to summon Andre. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Sophie also knew that Amelia's witchcraft had messed with their bond somehow, but she would deal with that later.

"Rasul, go to the cemetery and find them," she said urgently. She couldn't lose them both. Not them.

"I alerted all of your Sheriffs. Eric is on his way. Gervaise was under attack, but the rest were unharmed and unaware. Eric has already sent some of his area's vampires; they will be here any moment. I have also sent a message to the Council about the attack. Since it was the Arkansas vampires, I blamed Peter for the attack although he is nowhere to be found. His loyal body guard was the one to initiate the attack," Mr. Cataliades explained.

"Your loyalty is greatly appreciated, Mr. Cataliades. Melanie, make sure to have the room ready for Eric and his bonded, as well as for the other vampires that are to arrive. Call the human authorities to guard the gates. I do not want any human casualties to be blamed on us for this attack." The Queen commanded.

A phone rang and Mr. Cataliades stood to answer the call. He was staring at the Queen nodding emphatically to whoever he was talking to.

"The Council will send a messenger to survey the damage as well as to take statements. They have asked we refrain from cleaning until this messenger arrives," Mr. Catalides said.

"Of course," the Queen answered. She was worried about her two lovers and of course she wanted to learn who her beautiful stranger was.

* * *

><p>When Rasul arrived at the cemetery, Andre had been digging a hole for him and Hadley. He was wearing the King's remains and smelled strongly of Hadley's blood. Hadley's lifeless body lay on top of her family grave.<p>

"What have you done?" Rasul screamed at him. He went berserk at the image before him. "How dare you?" Rasul said angrily.

"He did this to her. I was not in time. She begged me to do it. What did you want me to do?" Andre replied with the same anger. Rasul saw his pained expression and knew he wasn't lying. He also knew that this jeopardized their lives, all of them. He helped Andre hide the King's remains. When Andre had finished digging the hole, he deposited Hadley as carefully as he could.

"Take your clothes off and give them to me. I will burn them," Rasul suggested. Andre wasted no time and did as Rasul suggested. Rasul handed him a key with the number 630 on it. "When you rise go to that number in that direction." He pointed straight. Andre knew what place he was talking about. "I will leave you what you will need. Do not come to the palace until you have heard from me," Rasul said. Andre nodded and laid in the grave next to Hadley. Rasul helped him and covered them with dirt. The smell of death would cover their scents and since no one had witnessed the murder of the King, they would be safe for now. At least that's what he thought.

Rasul made sure to have everything they needed when they rose, knowing Andre wasn't going to leave Hadley alone. He ran back to the palace, but stopped at Amelia's house. She was crying.

"I'm sorry," he said to her. She sank down on the floor and cried. Why didn't it work? Why wasn't she able to save her? What good were her powers if she had not been able to save her friend? She blacked out from the internal debate she was having. When she came to she found herself resting in his lap.

"Where is Andre?" She asked. He only shook his head. His goal was to give as little details as possible. "We have to bury her," she said absently.

"Her body was not there, neither was Andre, but…she lost a lot of blood. I do not think she survived," Rasul said. Amelia cleaned her tears.

"Do you think he turned her?" She asked, hopeful. She didn't want to be a bloodsucker, but she knew how bad Hadley wanted to become one.

"If he did they will show up in a few nights. You cannot stay here though, so come to the palace," he ordered. She nodded and started getting up, but the pain in her shoulder returned.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he saw her injured hand.

"I got shot," she explained. He uncovered her shoulder to look at her wound. They had been friends for some time now. He always thought she was a pretty human, but she never returned his affections.

"I can fix it," he offered.

"Ewww, I'm not drinking your blood," she replied. He chuckled and laid her on the bed. He kept staring at her pretty eyes. "You know that I can kick your ass with magic if you try to take advantage of me," she warned.

He gave her a very charming smile and pinned her to the bed. "What are you going to do witch?" He asked.

"I can cancel my invitation, vampire," she drawled. He shook his head.

"This is going to hurt, so do not kick me or cancel my invitation," he warned. She nodded and closed her eyes. She heard the distinctive click of fangs and braced herself. He bit her shoulder where she had been hit.

"Owwww, you son of a….owww…fuck…that hurts…oh my…shit, shit…oh, oh, that feels better," she started to say when his tongue started licking at her wound. She was also aware of his other hand roaming her chest.

He moaned at the taste of her and his vampire instincts took over. He could only imagine what she would be like while they had sex. That pretty mouth calling out his name as he went in and out of her.

"Oh god, yes there," she moaned again as she felt his hand petting her sex over her clothes. She knew he was still drinking from her. If he was taking advantage of the situation, then so could she. She started moving her hips against his hand. It had been so long since she had an orgasm. He growled at her. Just a little bit more and…

"There, you are all healed," he said and removed his hand. He had that charming smile.

"Bastard. Get off of me right now," she said angrily. She gathered a few things and left with him. He had explained what had happened and she knew if this wasn't over yet. They would come to her house because everyone knew Hadley lived with her and she wasn't going to stay alone in there waiting to be attacked, so the palace it was.

* * *

><p>Eric arrived with Sookie a bit sore and Pam…<p>

"Eric, couldn't you have flown in one direction, my hair looks a like a chicken nest," she exclaimed as she tried to settle her disheveled tresses. Eric's and Sookie's hair was more of the same. They were greeted by the guards and let in immediately. From the looks of everything he knew the battle was over.

"Pam, your hair should be the least of your worries," Eric replied, smiling at her. She knew he had done it on purpose.

"Sometimes I hate you," she said and started walking forward. There was no action, no one was fighting. Everyone looked very calm, on alert but calm. "Don't tell me we are fucking late," Pam said, irritated.

"No, you are not. Come along dear, Eric, Miss," Mr. Cataliades greeted them. "You are just in time to help us clean up," Mr. Cataliades added. Sookie chuckled because he obviously knew Pam well or he wouldn't have said that. Sookie heard Pam mutter something along the lines of 'fucking demon'.

"Sookie, this is Mr. Cataliades, Diantha's and Gladiola's uncle. Mr. Cataliades, this is Sookie, my bonded and beautiful wife," Eric said.

"An honor to meet you, dear," he replied bowing respectfully. He wasn't a very tall man. He was bold and a bit chubby, but had some appeal to him.

"Nice to meet ya!" Sookie replied.

"Come, let's get you all fixed up so you can look pretty for the Queen," he said. Under other circumstances they would have to wear formal clothing, but that did not matter tonight. Once Eric, Pam and Sookie looked presentable they were taken before the Queen.

A tall, bald man stood before the small teenage Royal. He had been asking questions and taking notes about the attack. He was the Council's messenger, but the Queen felt he was there for another reason. She didn't like him or trust him because she knew of him and his past.

"Majesty," Mr. Cataliades called as he near them.

"Cataliades," the bald man called.

"Quinn," Mr. Cataliades replied. Sookie noticed how everyone was wary of the tall man. She could only get a strange feeling from him. As if he was also wary for some reason. She didn't know who he was or why he was there, but she felt the obvious feeling of disdain from Eric.

Quinn stiffened and turned around. He was staring at Eric with hate until his eyes caught the small pretty woman that was by Eric's side.

"Northman," Quinn said, disgusted. He smiled towards Sookie, but Sookie only stared at him.

'_That must be her. Pretty.'_

Sookie held her face and tried not to show any signs she had been reading his thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Eric asked with an icy tone.

"The Council has sent me. I will leave you with your Queen. I must check the palace. Sophie," Quinn said and walked away. On his way out, he winked at Sookie. _'I will see you during the day, babe,'_

"Majesty," Eric and Pam said in unison both bowing respectfully. Rasul walked in with Amelia.

"Take her down to one of the cells," Sophie-Ann ordered.

Amelia stiffened. "No, Why?" She asked, afraid.

"You severed the bond between Andre and I. That is a severe offense," Sophie said, irritated. Quinn returned as he heard Sophie's words. It was obvious the Queen had not told him everything.

"Stop," he called. "Explain," he commanded with Sophie standing next to the woman he knew to be a witch.

Both of her bodyguards were outraged at the tone he used with her, but they knew he was an emissary of the Council and she must oblige. Sophie explained what had happened when she had awakened and the absence of the bond between her and Andre.

"You lied," Quinn said. She had told him that Andre was surveying another of their places for any damages and injured vampires. "I will take her with me and you will not leave the palace until further notice. None of you. Is that clear?" Quinn asked. Everyone stared incredulously at Quinn. No one defied his words or said anything so he returned to his work with Amelia in tow.

Amelia wasn't sure what to do, but for the moment leaving with the bald man was a far better option than staying with the Queen. She knew Octavia would back her up. It had not been her intention to severe their bond. Octavia had told her many times of the Council and how they always were fair, so she hoped they would listen to her before passing judgment.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes after that. "I'm glad to see you, Eric. I do not understand why you have brought her here while we are at war. Surely, she'd understand," Sophie said. While she had wanted to meet Eric's bonded, right now she was not in the mood. "Send her back and you can call her once this has been settled." She ordered.

"Majesty," Eric said seriously, but reverently. "As you have heard we cannot leave the palace. I will not…" he didn't finish his words.

"I'm not asking, Eric. You are my sheriff. I call you and you come and fight for me. She…" Sophie was interrupted.

"I go where he goes…Ma'am," Sookie said. Everyone stared as the Queen looked at her with shooting daggers that threatened Sookie's life. The Queen was in front of her in mere seconds. Charles and Pam stood in front of Sookie, the demon girls covering Sookie's back.

"He is my Sheriff," Sophie explained. "He does as I order. How dare you?" Sophie said, outraged by their behavior.

"No, he is Sheriff, but he is not yours. He is mine," Sookie declared. Mr. Cataliades chuckled. Eric wasn't sure what was going to happen next but he knew this was not going to end well.

"I come first, you little…" Sophie said.

"With all due respect, Majesty, but my wife and bonded comes first. Had she ordered me to not come, I wouldn't have come, so if I were you I would not offend her anymore. I should remind you that an offense to a vampire's bonded is punishable by the true death," Eric reminded her. Sophie stiffened and returned to her seat.

"So now I see why William lost his head. What is your name again?" Sophie asked. She wasn't happy with her, but she could tell she was worthy of being Eric's bonded. No one had ever stooped to her level because of her title and power, but this woman was not afraid. She was a fierce woman and that was a quality Sophie had always liked in women, especially a pretty one like her. In fact, she reminded her of Hadley.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse," Sookie replied. Sophie stared at Sookie in shock for the longest time and then she suddenly lunged at her.

**A/N: So many exciting things happened in this chapter. Who do you think is the Queen's mysterious savior? What do you think Quinn wants with Sookie? What will happen to Amelia? Where you disappointed the Queen didn't meet her final death? Do you think Rasul will cover up the King's murder? And what will happen between Sophie-Anne and Sookie? I always want to know what you think, so review...pretty please...xoxo**


	10. Set My Soul Alight

**Thank you for continuing sending me messages about this story, it makes my heart sing. Now before the story begins can you try to guess who will be saying the following quotes?**

1) "What are you doing here, traitor?"

2) "Men are stupid no matter what species they are,"

3) "Magic, has its own laws...

4) "A thousand nights with you, will not be enough,"

Can you guess?

Last on Definitely Undead in Testing the Bonds...

"I come first, you little…" Sophie said.

"With all due respect, Majesty, but my wife and bonded comes first. Had she ordered me to not come, I wouldn't have come, so if I were you I would not offend her anymore. I should remind you that an offense to a vampire's bonded is punishable by the true death," Eric reminded her. Sophie stiffened and returned to her seat.

"So now I see why William lost his head. What is your name again?" Sophie asked. She wasn't happy with her, but she could tell she was worthy of being Eric's bonded. No one had ever stooped to her level because of her title and power, but this woman was not afraid. She was a fierce woman and that was a quality Sophie had always liked in women, especially a pretty one like her. In fact, she reminded her of Hadley.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse," Sookie replied. Sophie stared at Sookie in shock for the longest time and then she suddenly lunged at her.

***Now...

**Chapter 10 – Set my soul alight**

Success is not the result of spontaneous combustion. You must set yourself on fire.

**Reggie Leach**

It had only been a few hours since Andre had buried himself next to Hadley. Many times Sophie had told him what it was like to be a Maker and never had he imagined turning someone himself. The time seemed to pass so slowly now because he couldn't do anything but wait. Sophie had told him how it had felt to feel the bonding form between Maker and Child, the rush of the blood boiling, linking that other being to one's own blood. Many times she had said it was the most wonderful feeling in the universe. Perhaps there were no words to describe the feeling, but nothing that she had ever said truly prepared him for what started happening to him. The reason was that Hadley was no regular human and what had happened when she had offered her life to him changed everything. Andre and Hadley were the first to form a bond like no other.

A sudden rush of heat burned his insides. He felt the need to scream in agony, but he abstained. Instead, he pierced his now burning flesh with his fangs. Why were they both on fire? Why was she just as hot as when she had been human if she had just died? What was this heat that was consuming them? Minutes passed that felt like centuries and he knew this inferno was just the beginning. He felt the electricity, the shocks, and the magic taking hold of him. He felt sparkles where his body was touching hers - which was most of him. He doubted he could hold on for much longer. Yet, he knew he couldn't give up, he had to endure her turning. He wasn't going to abandon her; he wasn't going to give up - not now, not ever. He would stay with her the two nights that were needed for her to rise as a vampire. However, his mind told him that what was happening to them was not normal.

He held her strongly to him wishing with his undead heart that she'd be okay. As he tried to endure the flames that were enveloping them both, her body started feeling chilly and he didn't understand the dramatic change. He tried to keep his mind occupied with other thoughts, but it was all in vain. It felt as though every second something extraordinary happened and when he was about to start feeling comfortable with the change something else happened. Like now as he started feeling something in his chest. He didn't know what it was, he vaguely remembered this feeling when he had been human, as if he was choking and then warm air made its way into his lungs. He exhaled trying to get rid of the feeling, but it only made it worse. Then the warm air traveled through his throat, burning every inch of him.

Was he dying the True Death? Was he being punished for taking Hadley's life? He choked and felt moisture in his eyes. He didn't know the reason for his tears and he thought it was the guilt he felt for taking her precious life.

* * *

><p>Amelia had been scared shitless and her mind raced with fear of what would happen to her if she was found guilty. Would she be stripped of her magic? Would she be locked up? Would they kill her? No, she couldn't be negative. She had to stay strong because she did the right thing.<p>

"You will stay in this room," the man said as he opened a door for her. She only stared at him, confused.

"Why?" She asked with her fear made obvious by the tone of her voice.

Quinn smiled at her. "You will be safe here. You have nothing to fear if you have not done anything wrong. I will finish what I came here to do and I will return to check on you. Do not leave this room under any circumstances, understood?" he asked, staring at her. Though not in an arrogant way, he was both warning her while assuring her she would be safe.

She only gave him a weak nod and he closed the door leaving her alone with her increasingly erratic thoughts. Amelia sullenly walked to the bed in the luxurious setting, ignoring her surroundings and the frivolous, elegant room she was to stay in. What was she going to do? She had always been so sure of herself, but now? She knew in the magical community it was a big offense to sever a bond between Maker and Child, but that had not been her intention. She knew it was forbidden. Octavia would've never agreed to help her if that had been the case. Her face was suddenly wet with tears. Maybe she could escape, but then her instincts told her that she was better off following the command from the tall man, whoever he was. She let out a big sigh and looked up to stare in the mirror that was across from her bed. She was a mess. She heard a struggle outside but ignored it and made her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the main room stared in shock for several long seconds. Sophie was actually hugging Sookie as if she had been a long lost… daughter or something like that. Sookie was confused and didn't know what to say or do. She only glanced up to stare at her equally confused Viking. He just gave her a shrug because he had no idea what the hell was going on.<p>

"I'm so glad you are okay. We have been looking for you," Sophie said and stared at Sookie with something akin to adoration, which was just ridiculous. Then the Queen lowered her eyes, as if afraid or ashamed.

"You mean you and Hadley?" Sookie asked. Sophie nodded and held Sookie's warm hands in hers.

"I…I don't know…I think it's my fault," Sophie stuttered. She had no idea how to tell Sookie her dear cousin was missing or dead. "During the struggle," Sophie began.

Sookie froze because she knew something had happened to Hadley. The whole ordeal had been stressing, but earlier she had felt something. It was as if something had been ripped from her chest but she had attributed it to the viles of magic potion she had been drinking or her current stressful situation. Now she knew it had nothing to do with that. Her eyes watered and she felt suddenly dizzy, everything in the room started spinning and she couldn't catch her breath. Not now, she couldn't lose Hadley now.

"No!" she screamed upset. Sophie stepped away from her cautiously. Tears started falling rapidly down Sookie's face. Her chest started heaving; she shook her head, her temperature dropped as if a bucket of cold water had been suddenly dropped on her. "No!" she cried again.

"Sookie," Eric called urgently, but she did not answer.

A million images passed through her head and then from someone's mind she saw Hadley's death. She covered her ears as if that would stop the images. Her strength betrayed her and everything turned black.

"What's happened?" Sophie asked as Eric caught his Lover in his strong arms. Eric turned away, furious at his Queen.

"What have you done to her?" he asked, livid.

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted to tell her that we cannot find her cousin. The witch summoned Andre to help her and we have not heard from either of them since. I do not know what has happened to them," Sophie replied.

Eric cradled Sookie gently against his body. He knew that Sophie was not lying, her pain evident on her face.

"Please, take her to a room and see that she is well." Sophie started leading them to the room that had been prepared for them. She was happy that Sookie was Eric's Bonded because just like her Hadley, she was different from so many humans. But just like her Hadley, she had a big, strong heart, both very loyal to their family. Women like them were not easily found anymore.

Eric, Pam, Charles and the demon girls followed after the Queen. Eric closed the door behind him and laid Sookie on the bed. Everyone else just waited outside for Sookie to wake up.

"Sookie, Lover, wake up. I'm here," he spoke softly. He pressed his lips softly to her forehead, then her eyelids, and her lips. He pierced his finger and dropped his cold blood into her mouth. He waited patiently for her to wake up. He wasn't sure how to help her or what to tell her. He held her to him and whispered his love in his ancient language.

* * *

><p>Amelia had just finished taking her hot shower. She couldn't stop thinking of what she had seen in her mind. She went through everything that happened that evening and she couldn't find where she did wrong.<p>

She was wearing a big, fluffy robe and made her way to the bed that had been emptied earlier, but was now occupied by Rasul. She jumped backwards. "Shit! You scared the bejesus out of me," she said. "What are you doing here, traitor?" She asked.

"I did not betray you. You must know…"

"Don't you dare," she yelled at him. "I'm not stupid or like the blood bags you are used to dealing with. You knew she would lock me up and still you brought me here with your charming lies," she said with her hands on her hips, her anger obvious.

He stood up next to her, taking in her beauty and how wild she looked when she was upset. "If I had known that their bond had been severed I would've never have brought you here. You should know that. I would've taken you somewhere where you would be safe, but I didn't know. Do not insult me when all I have been doing is trying to protect you," he said equally upset.

Amelia stepped back. She was shocked at his words and the anger he used when talking to her. She took another step backwards and he took two steps forward. "Why would it matter to you?" She asked trying to calm down. Something seemed different about him. Perhaps it was the wildness in his eyes or the fact that they suddenly darkened. Her body started sweating uncontrollably as his big frame got closer to her.

"Why would it matter to me?" he asked angrily. How could she not know? He had told her many times that she was very dear to him. Finally Amelia reached the wall, her back against it, nowhere to run. The spacious room suddenly felt very small. "Do not pretend to ignore my words or the many times I have told you how much I desire you. Do not insult me by neglecting what we have. I have given you time and space, I have allowed you to reject me numerous times, but no more," he said. Suddenly his cold lips were on hers which seemed to mold perfectly to his.

A fire like she had never known burned her flesh as his cool lips devoured her in sinful ways. His hand raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist. She tried to push him away from her, but there was no way she could overcome his strength. They had played this game many times before, where they would kiss and touch each other, but this felt nothing like that. She knew that if she didn't use her magic, she would not get away from him. It felt wrong to use her magic against him, so she gave in to her desires and returned his kiss with equal fervor. He groaned when her warm lips started devouring him. His hand traveled further down toward her center, but instead he massaged her bottom which was bare.

He knew she was naked under that robe because he had her belongings stashed in his room, the place where she would most certainly be staying. He had come to take her to his room so that she would feel more comfortable. He sucked on her lips. He nipped on her flesh playfully and entered the heaven of her mouth numerous times, making her moan and rock her body against his. He could smell the passion he was unleashing from her. His other hand undid the sash that held her robe together and when it was undone his cold hands finally reached her full breasts. His lips left a burning trail from her mouth down her neck. She turned her head, giving him access to what he wanted. Low breathy moans escaped her lips as he continued to assault her hot flesh with his devilish kisses.

"Please, no more," she pleaded. No more of his games, she wanted him so badly it hurt. She took his hand that was cupping her bottom and dragged it over to where she was burning with desire for him. He shook as she guided him where he had wanted to be for so long. His fingers touched her lazily.

"Ugh," she exclaimed softly. His fingers felt the moisture from her heat.

"No more what?" he asked, moving his fingers against her. Her eyes opened slightly to stare at him. He had never seen so much passion and lust in her eyes before. She looked beautiful as she let him consume her.

"No more games, no more teasing. I want you now," she demanded.

That was the reason why he liked her. She was never afraid to say what was on her mind, at least not with him. He kissed her again more savagely this time.

The door opened and a loud growl stopped his passionate assault. Rasul turned around baring his fangs at the intruder and covering Amelia's nakedness with his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked, furious. "She is not your fucking dinner," he growled.

* * *

><p>Sookie started hearing Eric's voice in the background. First she heard a strange noise, like an intense buzzing and then Eric's voice became clearer and clearer. She stayed silent for a few long minutes just listening to his voice. She loved when he spoke in his ancient language, telling her stories of his people. He had translated one for her. His accent was more apparent when he got lost in that world.<p>

"I love it when you speak to me like that," she said softly. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You scared me," he confessed. Many times she had scared him and now for some reason this fear that he was going to lose her kept growing every night that she spent as human - so vulnerable.

She sighed softly. "I've never experienced so much pain. Hadley and I were not that close when we were teenagers, but when I was little we used to be very close. We always claimed to be sisters. My uncle ruined her and she left home to escape from him. I saw in his mind the things he did to her and I felt bad for judging her when I had no idea what she was going through. Not until he tried to do it to me." She said with Eric's arms tightening around her. "Being a mind reader has taught me to be so judgmental. It's so easy to judge people for what I see or hear in their minds. I lost trust in people. But I know now that listening for five seconds into their mind is not enough to sentence them for their deeds. I did that with my cousin and I never had the chance to ask for her forgiveness. And now," she swallowed the big lump in her throat, "I never will." Silent tears streamed down her face.

"You cannot be sure she is dead. The Queen says they cannot find her," Eric said to calm her, to give her hope. Sookie shook her head.

"I know in my heart she is dead. I saw it in Amelia's head. I know," she cried softly. "I saw how she died," she cried again.

"The Witch was not there. How can you have seen it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Can we…?" She hesitated.

"Let's go see her," Eric said and helped Sookie stand. She fixed her hair and took deep breaths as she readied herself for the worst.

* * *

><p>Amelia kept on screaming in vain for them to stop their struggle but both were equally stubborn - alpha males. They didn't want to let go of each other. The room was a complete mess. She was furious and so she did the only thing she could think of to separate them.<p>

"_Utinam hic sanguis in ignem commutet!"_ she yelled.

Quinn's body burst into blue flames. Rasul jumped away from him since he knew the fire would end him. Although the fire did not harm Quinn in any way, he was unable to move and it hurt as if his blood was on fire. The struggle ended after Amelia's words. Sookie and Eric were in the room staring at the mess both males had left.

"What is going on here?" Eric demanded.

"Men are stupid no matter what species they are," Amelia replied. Eric only raised an eyebrow and Sookie started giggling at Amelia's antics.

"You," she pointed at Quinn. "I do not give a crap who you are or what you are. You have no right to dictate my life. I will stay here and will not leave the compound as you have asked, but that's it. Now get out of my room before I change my mind and turn in you into a fur ball," she threatened.

"Your magic is not needed for that, witch," he called out angrily. "I can do that on my own," he said, showing her his already changed claws which Amelia had missed during the struggle. She swallowed and backed away from him.

"And you," she pointed at Rasul. What was she going to say to him? Do not ever set my soul alight? Don't kiss me so deliciously next time or please continue what we were doing? Someone clearing their throat stopped her mental struggles. "Just leave," she said, stepping aside. She sat on the bed feeling exhausted. Both males left her room, but she knew they were going to continue their argument hopefully somewhere far away from her.

"How is your shoulder?" Sookie asked.

Amelia blushed remembering how her shoulder had gotten fixed. "Like new," she replied and went to hug Sookie.

"Eric," Sookie turned to look at him and stepped outside to leave them alone. He understood her just by the look on her eyes.

"I saw something," Sookie began to say. They both sat on the bed.

"In my head?" Amelia asked. Sookie nodded. "Hadley?" Amelia asked. Sookie gave her a small nod because she didn't want to say it. "Very few people know what I can do," Amelia started explaining her power that felt more like a curse. In fact it had not been helpful at all. It had only caused pain, to her and now to Sookie.

They spoke for long minutes. Amelia knew that Sookie deserved to know the truth of what had happened that day. It was still uncertain to them what had happened after Andre had found Hadley. Whether she had lived or died they were not sure. Sookie knew in her heart that her cousin was no longer alive. Whether she returned undead was not definite, but she hoped for it. Especially since that's what Hadley had wished for and now knowing that her mate could have been the one to do it, it alleviated some of her pain.

"I wish that you're right," Sookie said.

"So do I," Amelia replied.

"What's going to happen now?" Sookie asked Amelia referring to what she had been accused of.

"I suppose I'll go to trial and they will decide what to do with me. I'm hoping my mentor will back me up and they will not be too harsh on me. But I don't know," she replied, exhaling softly with her gaze fixated on the floor. Sookie stood up and started fixing the things that had fallen from the earlier scuffle.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Pam asked.<p>

"She is hurt," Eric replied. "But she will recover," he said hopeful. Sookie was very strong. He was sure of it because he had seen it.

"I do not trust leaving her alone during the day with the tiger here?" Pam said cautiously.

"Neither do I," replied Sophie. They were in Sophie's small study. "I do not trust him at all. He has betrayed many Royals. I'm not happy that the council has sent him," she added.

"Do not worry, Majesty. We have taken the necessary precautions and Ms. Stackhouse will be guarded during the day. I will give instructions to my nieces to not leave her alone with him." Mr. Cataliades promised. The three vampires present in the room gave him small nods. "We might be called to appear for trial, but I assure you that we will come out triumphant," he promised.

"Can I see him?" Eric asked. There was no need to explain who he was referring to. Sophie Anne nodded and made their way to the holding cells. Bill was still bound with silver and since he had not fed, he looked very pale. His face showed the obvious pain he was experiencing.

"Compton," Eric called. Bill raised his head slowly, he was so weak. Eric stood in front of him and then knelt to be closer to his face. "Are you comfortable?" Eric queried with a smug look. Bill growled at him. "Your plan only worked in my favor. Thank you," Eric said. Bill was puzzled at Eric's remarks. "Your doing only made Sookie decide her future with me. Now she will be as I am and all thanks to you," Eric said while touching Bill's grayish skin with his cool finger.

"No, she is mine. I was her first," he said angrily. Eric slapped him across the face.

"And for that you will pay with your miserable life. She was never yours," Eric yelled and stood up, pacing in the room as he related the story of his first meeting with his bonded. Bill understood then that Sookie would have eventually left him no matter what. She was never his to have and now she had given her soul to Eric. He knew that if he was taken before the council that Eric would win and they would send him to his final death without hesitation. His mind was working slower due to his pain, but now he just caught that Eric remembered everything from his past and he shouldn't have been able to.

"You remember everything? How is that possible?" Bill asked.

"Magic has its own laws. The moment she accepted to be like me and mine forever the spell vanished," Eric explained.

Bill turned to look at his Queen knowing his death was imminent. Lucky for him he had another card to play. "I can help you," he said weakly. "I was a witness to Peter's plans to take over Louisiana. I was just a distraction and an excuse to get here. I was part of his plan," he said. Sophie Anne and Eric stared at each other.

"The Council might not trust your words," Eric said. He had betrayed his Queen so why would they believe a traitor like him.

"I have proof," he admitted. "Leave me here if you wish, but please, Majesty, remove the silver," he begged.

"If this proof turns out to be useful then I will consider removing the silver. Until then you will stay as you are," The Queen said.

"As you wish," he said staring at the floor.

Eric and Sookie were both back in their room. She climbed on the bed after her quick shower. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I went to see Compton," he said. "He says he has proof of Peter's plans. If this turns out to be true, we might use him to prove the Queen's innocence. I might have to let him live for now," Eric informed her.

"You are really going to end him?" she asked.

"In our world, Lover, what he did is a terrible offense. Not just to me, but he also betrayed the Queen. He cannot be trusted. Either way I think that if we play our cards right the Council will sentence him to the True Death for his wrong doings," Eric explained.

"Can we…" she hesitated for a second and blushed. Instead of voicing what she wanted, she crawled atop his muscular frame and began kissing him softly.

"I'm yours, Lover. You do not have to ask," he said to her and gave her what she wanted. He made love to her that evening as sweetly as he could, knowing what she wanted was to feel loved and cherished and that he was the only one who could do that to her. He was the only one who lit the light of her beautiful soul and the only one who could quench her sinful fire.

* * *

><p>Amelia tossed and turned on her bed unable to fall sleep. Her body, it seemed, had a mind of its own and refused to let go of what had almost happened between her and Rasul. He had come back later to return her belongings. He had told her where his room was if she needed anything.<p>

She sat on the bed sweating, frustrated and horny as hell. Something strange was happening to her and she didn't know what it was, but she knew it had to do with her sexy, charming vampire that looked at her as if she was the most delicious of sins. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair and added a bit of perfume. She liked the ensemble she had picked to sleep in tonight in hopes her charming vampire would sneak in her room again.

She was wearing a gorgeous blue, multi-fabric baby doll with a halter-neck. She loved the gentle waist-slimming back which was tied with a bow and the bust was held by embroidered stretch lace, whilst the skirt below flowed in chiffon and ended in a full handkerchief hem. She felt very sexy. She wore the matching, almost transparent robe and made her way to Rasul's room.

When she reached the door she hesitated, her heart thudding fast against her chest cavity. She took a deep breath and summoned her sexiest smile. She was about to knock when the door opened and she was greeted by her handsome vampire wearing only a towel around his waist, his muscular chest bare for her. She gulped slightly.

"You said if I needed something," she tried to explain. What was she going to say next? He took her hand gently and led her inside. He guided her to bed and sat next to her. His room was dimly lit, but she could still see where everything was and her courage to seduce him suddenly faltered.

"I shouldn't have acted on my impulses as I did earlier," he said in an apologetic tone. He had never lost his temper. He always thought before he acted. That had been the reason why he had survived so many centuries, but when she was near his body gave in to his vampiric desires and did not follow his logical reasoning. When it came to her, his urges dominated his mind.

Was he changing his mind? Did he not want her anymore?

"When you are near I lose my mind and this dark desire takes over me. I cannot control myself," he explained, his tone had hardened. "You shouldn't have come to my room wearing this wicked garment, Witch," he said playfully in that accent he hid most of the time.

She loved it when he called her "Witch". It made her feel more powerful and… wicked. She thought of what to say to him, how to tell him what she wanted, but she couldn't find the courage to voice her desires so instead she knocked him on the bed and climbed atop his body.

"Amelia," he called resting his strong hands on her waist. She shivered because he had never called her by her full name before. It was clearly a warning and yet his voice sounded hopeful.

"That cat better not interrupt us again or I will set him on fire," she promised.

"You should not be here." His mouth said yet his hands held her wicked body to his. She started rubbing against him. She was not leaving now. She was not waiting another night for this because she might not have another night. "I know you want this as bad as I do. Do you want me to leave?" she whispered in his hear, her tongue darted out to lick his earlobe. He tasted of fresh spices and that decadent scent that overpowered her.

That was enough for him. He growled at her saucy comment and held her against him, kissing her bare neck. Her pulse point jumped at his touch as if every cell in her body knew it was him. He smiled triumphantly at her and waited for her sinful lips to claim his own which were yearning for her caress and her fire that seemed to compliment his entire being.

She buried her hands in his messy hair and claimed his lips with the same eagerness as she had done earlier, desperate to get a taste of him, desperate to have all of him. If they had not closed their eyes to feel each other with abandon, he would've seen the fire that lit her eyes. Instead, he felt like he was been compelled to let her have her way with him. He turned his neck allowing her to kiss, to bite, or lick whatever she wanted. She groaned and moaned at the taste of him at the way his cold body seemed to be warming up by her sinful touch which only encouraged her further to do what she wanted to her vampire.

Suddenly she stopped her attack and stared at him. His eyes opened slowly to try and understand what had stopped her passionate assault. She stared at him, confused and puzzled.

"I…I can't," she tried to leave, but he held her in place. Her hands started trembling. She knew what was happening to her and she was afraid to look at her palms. She started hyperventilating. "It cannot be," she murmured. Tears started falling as her mind went back to all their encounters; the first time they met and how she had not been able to take her eyes off of him, the way her heart started racing uncontrollably every time he was near, and how her flesh turned into flames when he touched her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried after seeing her shocked expression. She tried to escape his embrace but he would not let her. "Tell me," he demanded. Instead she flipped her hands over to stare at her palms and there it was - the double line. More tears started falling as she stared between her hands and him. He held her shaking hands in his, trying to understand this fear that was overpowering her. "What has you so afraid?" he asked again.

"I can't. Please let me go," she pleaded. He shook his head.

"I will not let you go until you explain what has you so afraid. If you are worried about the trial, I will find a way. I promise," he said to her. He frowned. "Were you going to sleep with me because you think they will sentence you to die?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No," she said, her lips trembling.

"Then why?" He asked.

"I can't…I can't tell you," she replied in tears. He held her to him.

"Just tell me. I don't like seeing you like this. You are so strong and it upsets me that something would scare you when I know you'd vanquish anyone who dared to threaten you," he said knowing it was true. She was so powerful and did not even realize it. She underestimated herself most of the time.

"This I cannot," she replied. He let her cry on his chest for a long time even though what he wanted to do with her was something entirely different. But again, when it came to her his instincts were all over the place. When she had quieted he kissed the top of her hair.

"You are a mean witch. First you promise me a passionate dream only to take it from me just hours before dawn," he said. She laughed at his comment. She removed her tears with the back of her hand and stared at him.

"When you are near I lose my mind and this dark desire takes over me and I cannot control myself," she said repeating his earlier words. "If I do this there is no going back and I cannot do it without telling you what it means, but I'm afraid," she said. What if he denied her? What if he only wanted her for one night? What if he didn't return her feelings? "I don't want to end what we have," she said more serious.

"You think one night with you will be enough to satiate this hunger I have for you?" he asked. She nodded.

"A thousand nights with you will not be enough," he promised. She didn't hesitate anymore. She claimed his lips and let herself go. If fate had plans for her to be with this vampire, then so be it. She wasn't going to fight it. He rolled them over and he removed his towel as his lips devoured hers. She stopped kissing him to look down when she felt something heavy on her abdomen.

"Holy shit! Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked in fear as she saw the size of him. 'Holy hell,' she thought.

"I know exactly what to do with it. I have some experience using it," he replied.

"Seriously, that's going to hurt," she replied, scared and annoyed at his comment. He undid her halter top and kissed his way down to her perfect round breasts, her nipples were a soft pink and begging for his attention. He silenced her fear and thoughts by teasing her nipples with his tongue. He cupped her breast and sucked fervently earning moans and curses from her pretty mouth. She was so beautiful in a wicked and sinful way; it should be illegal to hold such beauty.

"Oh god!" she said as he continued to kiss her breasts with total abandon. She was so wet, it was downright ridiculous. If he touched her down there she would probably come in mere seconds. Then he undid the bow on her back and removed the rest of her sexy gown leaving her only with the tiny bikini panties that barely covered her sex. She smelled so delicious that he was having a hard time controlling his instincts. He left her breasts to caress her body slowly with his hands and his fangs. He knew he was the only vampire who had ever tasted her and that little fact made him very possessive of her delectable body.

"When this night is over I will have bitten you in every place I have ever dreamed of," he promised. And to prove his point he bit her on her thighs close to her sex.

She was so close to a spontaneous combustion. She screamed. "Oh my god!" She never thought having his fangs buried there would give her a massive orgasm, but it did. She felt in great detail when he drew harder on her wound to quench his thirst of her. Instead of pulling his hair to remove him from her wound, she buried her hands in his already tangled hair to keep him in place.

Too soon he let go of her because he was going to bite her in more places and she needed her strength if she was to keep up with him.

"Is that all you got, bloodsucker?" she taunted.

He made a growling sound and claimed her lips again. Her panties suddenly were gone. She thought for many nights she would be disgusted if a vampire fed from her and then kissed her, but now she wasn't. In fact, she had the opposite reaction. She was so turned on. She felt some pressure on her sex. She held to him for dear life as his dominant shaft tried to enter her. It felt intrusive and overwhelming at first but he let her adjust to his size before he continued. When he had finally entered her, he slid out and entered her slowly again and again until they found a comfortable rhythm. It wasn't long after that that they started trying new positions with her cursing at him every time he would stop her from coming. He kissed her everywhere he could get his lips to touch, as if they were praising her and thanking her for giving him so much pleasure. He bit here playfully here and there, leaving his marks everywhere he could on her body.

She was kneeling on the bed and he was behind her, holding her by her waist as he entered her again and again, unable to satiate this hunger he had for her. "Drink from me," he said, though he made it sound more like a question. She took one of his hands and sank her blunt teeth into his wrist. She had already thought before, once she had given herself to him there was no going back so why fight something inevitable. They were meant to be together.

He thought she would deny him, but when her teeth broke his flesh he couldn't hold it any longer. He let go and made them both come undone as she fed from him. He was so overwhelmed about all of these incoherent thoughts and unexpected reactions he was having with her, but he would not change this night for anything. He would not change their coupling - nothing. Everything was… perfect.

He fell atop of her on the bed and didn't make any signs of moving anytime soon. She was trying to form coherent words to explain what had just happened, but there were none she could find.

"Stay with me," he pleaded.

"I have to go during the day," she reminded him.

"Leave when you have to. Don't leave now," he said.

"Okay," she replied, exhausted. He pulled her to him and kissed her fervently again until he felt the dawn upon him.

"I will find a way to free you. I promise," were his last words before his empty slumber took him away from her.

His eyes suddenly closed and she knew he had died for the day. They were in the middle of the bed so she pulled the sheet from the bed to cover them both and she closed her eyes knowing he would find a way to free her. She was his mate and he could not live without her, just like she couldn't be without him. It was during her dreams that she realized she drank his blood and this had not triggered her usual curse. She wondered why but she was too tired to rationalize or concentrate on this issue any further until sleep overwhelmed her.

Everything in the compound was silent as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Diantha and Gladiola stared as the sun rose turning the clouds behind a dark crimson. They both turned to look at each other knowing what it meant and hoped that what was said about a red rising sun was not true. The only way to find out was to wait for that day to end.

**A/N: So what do you think? What do you see happening next? Did you guess who said the quotes right? What proof do you think Bill has or is he lying? Let me know...**


	11. Red Sun Set

****Warning, Sookie's life changes drastically in this chapter****

-Previously on DU...

_"Stay with me," Rasul pleaded._

"I have to go during the day," Amelia reminded him.

"Leave when you have to. Don't leave now," he said.

"Okay," she replied, exhausted. He pulled her to him and kissed her fervently again until he felt the dawn upon him.

"I will find a way to free you. I promise," were his last words before his empty slumber took him away from her.

His eyes suddenly closed and she knew he had died for the day. They were in the middle of the bed so she pulled the sheet from the bed to cover them both and she closed her eyes knowing he would find a way to free her. She was his mate and he could not live without her, just like she couldn't be without him. It was during her dreams that she realized she drank his blood and this had not triggered her usual curse. She wondered why but she was too tired to rationalize or concentrate on this issue any further until sleep overwhelmed her.

Everything in the compound was silent as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Diantha and Gladiola stared as the sun rose turning the clouds behind a dark crimson. They both turned to look at each other knowing what it meant and hoped that what was said about a red rising sun was not true. The only way to find out was to wait for that day to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Red Sun Set<strong>

More than any other time in history, mankind faces a crossroads. One path leads to despair and utter hopelessness. The other, to total extinction. Let us pray we have the wisdom to choose correctly.

**Woody Allen****(1935 - )**, _My Speech to the Graduates_

The Queen's guards, the demon girls, Dermot and other creatures stood outside the compound that morning staring idly at the sky. The air seemed colder than usual in New Orleans. The noises from the animals around them made their skin crawl. Even the animals had felt the disturbing chill and they were leery. The wind picked up again, lifting leaves from the ground, moving as if to get away from that place. A cat meowed in the distance, a dog barked at something or someone. They heard a crow nearby trying to get someone's attention. The air picked up speed again, but with more force this time. It was making a sinister windy noise, pushing at them, causing their heads to snap in the same direction.

Sookie came awake as she felt the hair on her arms raise, her skin crawled like when she went to see a scary movie and she knew something horrible was about to happen. Her instincts were screaming at her… but she wasn't sure what it was or what to do. She just felt cautious, and this feeling was nagging at her. Sensing her distress, her uncle appeared just as both Gladiola and Diantha broke into her room, weapons drawn.

"What is it?" They all asked her at once. She had no idea what was going on, but her ring was glowing with that amber light, though it did not burn her.

"Something big is coming," Dermot said as he also felt it in his blood - the boiling, the sizzling the warning. But it wasn't just them that felt it. The air was charged with heavy magic.

Amelia came awake by the same feeling that had alerted everyone else in the compound. Every magical being in the compound felt it. They were all cautious but had no idea what it was, so they gathered in the throne room. All armed through their teeth, waiting patiently, yet guardedly. They all had been instructed not to leave the palace and to protect the Viking's bonded with their lives. They knew she was very precious to the Queen, and the Viking would have their heads if something happened to her. They were all wary of the were-tiger who didn't miss the looks of distrust that were aimed at him. He was used to it and didn't care anyway.

"I must speak with you, alone," Quinn said to Sookie as he stared at the guards, cautious. Three were with her at all times, he noticed. He knew who the demon girls were, of course. And though he knew the other one was a fairy, he had never seen him before, which meant he was not going to lower his guard with them.

"My guards and my uncle come with me," Sookie replied. With the creepy feeling that was overwhelming her, she wasn't risking it. Not after what she and Eric had talked about last night. He had shared who the bald man was, a traitor to his own race.

"This is a private matter," Quinn said, leery of the three.

"What makes you think I'll trust you? I don't even know you. Someone is trying to kill me. I don't care who you think I am, but I'm not stupid. If you have something to say to me, then they…come with me," Sookie said, pointing at Dermot and the demon girls. Mr. Cataliades then chuckled which made Quinn growl.

"Fine," he agreed.

As they walked to one of the conference rooms, Sookie noticed that though Quinn's thoughts had been clear last night, for some odd reason were scattered now. She couldn't get a complete sense of his mind and thought perhaps he had let her listen to him then, which he definitely wasn't doing at the moment.

"The Council would like to hire you," he said while staring into her blue eyes.

Sookie frowned. Not what she had expected, and definitely not what Eric had thought he wanted with her at all. "Hire me? To do what?" She asked. First of all she wanted to know who the Council was. Eric had told her they were a group of very secretive ancient beings, comprised of the most powerful creatures who plain and simply ruled the supernatural world. Why did they want her to work for them?

"You are no longer just a small town southern girl. Your lineage and gifts have become known to many. The Council is willing to pay you handsomely. You will be protected at all times. You could have anything you want," Quinn explained. He knew darn well that it was her best option, to go willingly to them. He had experienced firsthand what they were capable of, what they would do to have someone they wanted work for them. And they wanted her, fiercely.

"What about Eric?" she asked.

"You will have to leave him," he replied. That was one of the requirements from the Council.

"Then no," she replied and started to walk away. No matter who they were and what they offered, she was not leaving Eric. That was not an option. Never.

"They will have you, whether you want to or not. They are giving you a choice now, so it is better to come of your own accord," he warned.

Sookie laughed sarcastically. "You called this a choice?" she asked, upset. "I say NO," she said defiantly. "And if they so much as touch a hair on mine or Eric's head, they will be sorry. I don't give a rat's ass how powerful they are. My answer is NO." Upset by his words and the way he was staring at her, she lifted her hand which produced a bright light that threw him against the wall.

It had been a simple warning to stay away from her. He was not harmed, but could feel her power. If the Council wanted her, they would have to come for her. He left unscathed from that room as she stared at her hands, panicked. He was sure that she had no idea of all the power she possessed and at the moment, probably neither did the Council members.

Again she felt that she was overcome with anger that was not her own and what she had just done overwhelmed her to no end. Why she was so upset all of the sudden?

"Niece, calm down," Dermot called as he felt the energy take hold of her body, she was glowing with an ethereal light that he had not witnessed before. The peace and love that he felt radiate from her was overwhelming and peaceful. So long he had waited to feel this long awaited power.

"Why am I so upset? I don't understand," she said, shaken by the power she was feeling.

"He is a member of the Council and brother knew it. Like I said, you are channeling his anger. You must remain calm. Come, let's have something to eat. It will help you," he suggested as he guided her away from room. He was sure Sookie was channeling his brother's anger towards their father and this had been her clear answer to his request. He was glad the were-tiger left before she turned him to ash.

They were sitting in the kitchen, her hands were shaking, and tears started falling down. "I can't eat, and I left the vials and vitamins home," she mumbled, still staring at her hands.

"I'll bring them to you," Dermot said and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. The instant he touched her, she felt much better, relaxed and confident. Both Diantha and Gladiola had been staring at her and she knew they wanted to tell her something. Something important.

"Tell me," Sookie commanded.

Both demon girls turned to look at each other and nodded at Sookie's request. "It has been said that a red rising sun will take the purest soul to darkness," Gladiola said, as she made her way to sit next to Sookie. "We fear something is going to happen this day that will take your life. Something that we will not be able to stop," Gladiola added. Sookie gulped.

"What are you saying?" Sookie asked, confused and afraid.

"We fear you will die before the sun sets," Diantha added.

"Is that the creepy sensation I feel?" she asked. They both nodded. Her uncle appeared in the kitchen with her vials. If she was to die that day, then what was the point of her taking anything anyway? She wanted to spend the time that was left with her vampire.

He felt the change in her emotions. "They told you," Dermot said as Sookie glanced away. She nodded. He knelt in front of her. "You cannot give up. We will protect you. You are a fighter, Sookie, and I have never known you to give up on anything or anyone. We will fight till the end, till there is no life in us," he promised.

"Why?" she asked. "Why would you give your life for me? I might have this magic you say I possess, but that is not reason enough," she argued. In truth, she didn't see this as an option at all. She didn't want anyone dying to protect her.

"Us," he said, pointing at himself and the demon girls, "the ones that have been raised in the supernatural world have lived through many ages, and have seen so many lives taken. Many defended their own race for loyalty, for love, for fear, and for many other reasons. We fight for hope," Dermot declared.

"Hope?" she asked.

"Do you know why angels are absent in this world, Sookie?" he asked. She shook her head.

"They were saddened by the anger, the greed, the horror of humans and other beings here. They decided to leave us to the dark. For many years we have lived absent their light, absent their hope, and absent their love. Until you were born," he said.

"What does my birth have to do with anything?" she asked, perplexed.

"We felt it," Diantha answered. "Every magical creature felt it the minute the light came back to this world. The minute you were born," she added.

"I do not understand," she replied. But now many things her uncle had explained to her made sense; her light, her halo. But then if she, if they, descended from angels, what was so different about her? Images suddenly came to her mind which were not her own, as her uncle continued with the explanation.

"The world changed the day you were born, a light shone on the sky. It was ethereal. Though human eyes did not see it, our magic sizzled in our veins, alerting us that something was coming - something good. Brother knew that many beings would fear you and would seek to end you, so he bound your powers to protect you, to keep you hidden from all magical creatures. We were always close, but not close enough to draw attention. Your bonding with the Viking removed part of the spell. Now everyone around you can sense this power you have. They will force you to join their side or seek to end you. Your future will be decided this day. We cannot change this, but we can help you. Drink your vitamins, drink your magic vials, and go to your vampire," he said.

Her mind was being bombarded with many memories, memories that were not her own. She saw her birth, herself through someone's eyes, the way she shone, the way she always smiled so sweetly and innocently. She saw her short life as if it was in fast forward. Then her own memories came crashing down on her: when she met Bill, the Rattrays, the beating, Renee, Bill's Maker and so much more. Something clicked in place, but it was too much to make sense of it all. Dermot held her as her mind adjusted. She was changing; it was happening already.

She was overwhelmed by everything and this feeling that was nagging at her grew stronger. It was as if her grandfather was trying desperately to tell her something. She knew that if it came down to a fight that she would not give up, she would fight for as long as she could. She took her vitamins and her vials and quietly had her breakfast. After she finished, she made her way to her sleeping vampire to try and make sense of everything that was happening to her. Perhaps there she would understand it.

"We are leaving now," Quinn ordered. He had taken Amelia's belongings to his truck while she had written a letter for her vampire. She looked back at the compound. There was this feeling that was screaming at her to stay, but it was beyond her now. She got inside the truck and left with the were-tiger, even though a big part of her stayed behind. Fresh tears fell as the compound disappeared from her view.

"You will be back, but we cannot stay. I cannot risk your life," he said. Amelia turned to look at Quinn, confused.

"What are you saying?" she asked, upset. She didn't have time to react. The last thing she saw was the big fist that crashed against her face.

"Trust me. That was for your own good, witch," he said and drove away.

Sookie lay next to Eric and held his cold body. She kissed his lips as she remembered his words from the night before.

Eric had been quiet for a while, drawing circles absently on her back.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, feeling his distress. It was so uncharacteristic of Eric to feel like this. Sookie knew something was bothering him.

"I have been thinking about your turning," he said almost in a whisper, as if not to frighten her.

"Have you changed your mind?" she asked.

"No, Lover, never," he assured her. "I will have to drain you, and I'm not looking forward to that particularly," he confessed.

She kissed him softly and held his beautiful face between her hands. "Don't think about that part. Don't think about ending my life, think about the life we will be living together. The many years we will have together, the many nights we will share with each other," she said.

"Of course I think of that too, Sookie, but I will have to take your precious life first, and I find…it troubles me. I feel like I am ending it… taking something that it should not be ended," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I have been thinking of those nights where you almost died and it terrified me to no end. I felt something in my chest when your light had diminished. I cannot explain it. If I turn you, I will take your light, this light everyone says you possess. I do not wish to do it. I wish there was a way for me to turn you without taking away this beautiful light that you have," he declared.

She took his hands and kissed his palms. "I am all yours. Everything I am is yours. This light that I have is yours. You're not ending it; I am giving it to you because I know you deserve to have it. I choose to share it with you and no one else. I love you with all my heart," she admitted. "I want to be like you, rest with you, wake with you, make love to you every night, fight with you, drink with you, drink from you."

"Sookie," he called and claimed her lips. His uneasiness was calmed by her confession. Whether he deserved her or not, he didn't care. He loved her more than anything in this world. Her curvy figure molded to fit his hard frame, and her warmth melted the ice from his undead heart. Every night she warmed him in ways he never imagined.

Her small hands roamed his body, tracing his muscles, desperately seeking out his manhood. She climbed atop his body, her lips leaving a burning trail on his skin, marking him with her heavenly scent.

"Touch me," he pleaded with her. Her small hands found his already magnificently hard shaft. She wrapped her small had around him, making him groan.

"I'm going to make you scream my name," she whispered in his ear, before he growled at her promise. She smiled wickedly at him as her sinful lips continued to leave scorching marks on him, her hand pumping him slowly.

"Sookie," he moaned and thrusted his hips against her. She continued to lick and nibble on his skin as if he was her favorite ice cream flavor. He loved it when she took control of him. She knew him so well and knew how to drive him wild. She loved to test his control, drive him mad until his dark desires took hold of him. Then he would claim her with no fear of hurting her. She told him once that she loved seeing the wild look in his eyes when he was overcome with lust for her.

He growled once more as her warm lips closed around his erection, her tongue licking the head. Her lips closed around him once more, and he pushed inside her warmth. She groaned at his thrust, her other hand travelling to find her moisture. He liked seeing her like this. She wasn't shy to touch herself as she pleasured him any longer. He thrusted into her mouth once more, as her hand stroked him harder. She offered her other hand to him, wet with her juices. He took her hand and sucked on her fingers, savoring her essence. He moaned at the taste of her.

"Sookie," he called again. She sucked hard one last time before moving up his body. She impaled herself on his shaft, both groaning at the feeling of being together. His hands held her hips as he slowly entered her again. Her eyes closed and her face flushed when he started thrusting into her.

"Come," he called. She moved so that her lips were closer to his, they started moving in sync and their lips met with abandon. He embraced her as if to hold her there for all eternity. She buried her hands in his hair as they kissed with urgency. "Bite me," he called as he felt his moment getting closer. "Make me come," he ordered. She planted a small kiss on his neck before finally biting his hard skin. He groaned when she sucked hard, holding her firmly as he kept on thrusting inside of her. He was so close. Every time she pulled at his blood he felt his moment closer and closer. He felt how her body vibrated, how her light grew stronger when she fed from him. She moaned, still attached to him, and he thrusted one last time before releasing his seed into her. He felt something ache in his heart, knowing his seed would never make her belly swell with life. He thought of that small baby again and wondered why he didn't deserve to have a baby with the woman he loved.

"I love you with all my undead heart," he called to her as her muscles clenched around him.

She roared her release, his blood dripping from her beautiful lips. He licked off the remnants of his blood and her eyes darkened.

"As I love you," she said, her head resting on the crook of his neck. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"I'm always hungry for you," he confessed. She raised her wrist to his mouth.

"I'm always yours," she said. He bit into her flesh, his eyes never leaving hers. It felt more intimate when she fed him like this. With their bodies still connected, her eyes told him what her lips could not say, and he stared back at her while declaring his unspoken, undying love for her. It was their way of telling each other how much they loved each other.

He kissed her wrist when he was done. Her eyes closed, tired from their lovemaking, as he continued to caress her lovely face. "I'll always love you," he said, staring at her resting form before succumbing to sleep himself.

"I want you to always remember me like that," she called to her sleeping vampire a little while later. "Forgive me, but I know you will understand what I am about to do. I cannot risk the lives of everyone here. Not yours, not Pam's. I love you with all my heart and I know you will not give up on me either, but this is my choice." She pressed a kiss to his cold lips. "I love you so much," she said as tears slipped away.

"I will die fighting and I will die happy knowing you are safe. Forgive me," she pressed another kiss to him and held him for a few last seconds.

"Save me," she whispered into his ear. "Please," she called. She stared at him one last time and closed the door. With strength and anger anew, she made her way to the cells. That time she spent with her sleeping vampire allowed her to see things differently. She had figured everything out.

"Niece," Dermot called cautiously.

"Leave," she ordered in an ominous voice, laced with the regality that was their bloodline. He knew then that she had figured it out. She was about to make her decision, one that would change them all.

She made her way to the cell where she knew Bill was being kept. The guards opened the door for her. "How can you be awake?" she asked, though he was barely that. "Your Maker walked during daylight hours and she was much younger than Eric. Tell me," she demanded.

"You finally figured it out," he whispered giving her a sinister smile, the façade was gone.

"I'm tired of your games, William," she called out with obvious anger. Her hair was wild, her eyes had a different look. "You walked under the sun, and even though you burned, you did not turn to ash and cease to exist. What did you do?" she asked, clenching her teeth. She was upset with him, she just wanted to hear him say it. What he had done was despicable and he was not worthy of living any longer.

He smiled wickedly. "I made a deal with the devil. They will come for you soon, and your Viking cannot save you this time," he said.

"I need no saving," she whispered in his ear. "I will end him," she promised matching his wicked smile, which made him afraid. "It's a lie. You have no proof, do you?" she asked.

"No," he replied. There was no need to keep lying. Everything was about to change, what they have worked for was about to come to an end. All he wanted to do was witness it, but something about the way she carried herself in that moment led him to believe, he wouldn't.

She turned around, furious wanting to see him one last time, whatever torture Eric would put him through would not be enough to pay for his sins. She had believed every lie he had fed her. She had given herself to him because she thought he had loved her. He used her, lied to her, took from her, almost raped her, and he took something so precious that should have been only Eric's.

"If I'm going, I'm not going alone," she said. Her body began glowing with an ethereal shine, her hands glimmered, and a big concentration of the light was suddenly in her palm. An orb, formed growing. She raised her palms and focused on the power she was feeling and her goal, to ends Bill's pathetic, unworthy existence.

He knew he was about to die and nothing in his undead life frightened him than the way she looked at him in that moment. No one was going to save him. He was going to die, burned by her light.

"Soookie, No," he pleaded with her, his voice barely audible to her ears that wear ringing from the power that had taken hold of her.

She did not wait for him to say anything, she let go of the power on her hands. She felt the moment the light left her body and entered his. She blasted him with so much light that he turned to ash right before her eyes. His screams were heard all over the compound and though it only lasted a few seconds, the pain he felt when she burned him would last for centuries. His soul was burning in the fires of hell, where he belonged. When she saw him disappear, she felt somewhat free. Eric would be furious with her, but she could not allow Bill to live knowing what he had done.

It was already afternoon. She left the cell feeling no guilt whatsoever for destroying his pathetic life. She was done feeling sorry for these creatures that didn't deserve her forgiveness. She made her way outside and it seemed as though everyone was waiting for her. The moment she joined her uncle the enemy appeared before her. She focused on her sleeping vampire, knowing he would be safe, she stood brave before them.

"I do not wish to fight. I want to speak to him," she called to the beautiful man that seemed to lead them.

"Niece," Dermot admonished, upset because he knew what she was about to do. "Do not do this. We will fight," he declared.

She turned to look at him. "No, I want you to live. Explain it to him. Please, this is my choice," she called. He felt moisture in his eyes, moisture that he had never felt before. He was crying.

"Please," he begged her.

"I have lost too many of my loved ones. I love you and thank you for looking after me," she said, giving him one final hug. "Do something for me," and then she whispered her last whishes to him. Dermot gave her a small nod and disappeared, reappearing minutes later.

A man appeared before the other fairies. He was tall with platinum hair and unusually-clear green eyes. He was of muscular build, and very handsome. He was half naked and wore a belt that held a regal sword. She knew it was him, her blood told her so, the way she had learned many other things. The fairies had come for her, Breandan, had come for her.

She walked cautiously to him. "I go willingly if you promise to spare them all," she said, standing a few feet away from him.

"You have my word," he said. Breandan could not believe she was not going to fight him. She was going to surrender her power to him. Finally.

"Then walk with me," she said. He nodded and joined her. They stood away from the gathered creatures.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. She was as lovely as everyone claimed she was, more so than he had thought. "You are very beautiful, any man would be proud to have you, so why are you giving up your life?" he asked. He risked touching her lovely face and was surprised that she did not flinch away from his caress. The moment he touched her, he felt her energy, he wanted to drown in it. So beautiful.

"I have seen too many deaths. I don't want to be responsible for any more. If you want my light then it's yours, but in return I want you to leave this realm. Leave and never come back," she demanded.

"I will happily do as you ask, Princess," he promised, bowing respectfully. "Join me, please. Come with me," he asked even though he knew the answer. Still, he wished she would change her mind. Together they would be invincible; together they would rule the Fae world.

"You'd take me knowing my heart belongs to another?" she asked.

"I will become everything your heart desires. Let me show you," he said. He knew his power would not work on her as she was more powerful than him, still he tried. She looked down as if she was considering his option. She stepped away from his caress, her hand stealthily covering her weapon. She looked back at her friends and those who still chose to fight by her side even though they didn't know her. Her uncle was still crying, and he gave her a small nod.

"I will never love you." She said sternly, he sensed a changed in her, but didn't know what it was. With determination, she stood in front of him, but far away from his grasp. "Everything I am, is Eric's," she said and plunged the knife into her abdomen. Breandan had been too slow to stop her.

"NOOOOO!" he called as she fell to the ground and the blood spilled from her body. "What have you done?" he called out angrily.

While Breandan tried desperately to save her, the fight broke behind him. The demon girls beheaded as many of the fairies as they could while Dermot did the same. Some fairies left right away when the fight broke others still tried to defend his leader. Fairy dust, fell over the courtyard stone. None of the fairies, had even touched the demon girls. The Queen's guards, though knew iron would hurt the fairies, were not as skilled as the demon girls and some perished during the fight. Others started leaving as they saw Dermot charge with obvious ire, his blades cutting through every single one of them.

"How did you know?" Breandan asked, enraged.

"My grandfather," she replied almost in a whisper. While he was distracted with her reply, Sookie took advantage of that moment to end him. She stabbed him with the iron blade Eric had given her. Everything seemed to pass so slowly for her, and then she felt her vampire come awake from his undead slumber.

Eric awoke to a pain in his abdomen and his chest constricted tightly. He knew something had happened to Sookie. But the sun had not yet set, so he could not step outside. He roared furiously, every being in the compound heard him. The fairies that had been led by Breandan left immediately after hearing that mighty roar.

Dermot ran to her side. Sookie saw how the sky turned a hue of different colors, her vision became blurry. She cradled her wound, feeling the pain, wishing this to end soon.

"Sookie," he called.

"Not," she coughed out the blood that had pooled in her mouth, "yet." She stopped him. He was afraid this would not work. No one had tried this.

"I love you, don't do this. Let me take you to him," he pleaded, there was time to save her, to keep her as she was. They would fight whoever tried to take her next.

She shook her head. She had to do this for all of them.

Eric paced in that room; he was desperate as he felt her life slipping away. He screamed her name over and over and she didn't come. No one went to him. He was enraged, and he was going to tear apart whoever had hurt her. He roared again, frantic and confined to that room, confined by the sun.

"Sookie!" he called, tears spilling from his eyes.

Tears spilled also from Sookie's eyes as she heard and felt his despair. She had not thought this would be so difficult.

"Now," she called while she could still talk. The sun was about to set and she knew she was dying.

"I love you," her uncle said as he did what she had asked of him. Before the sun set that night, Sookie's heart beat one last time and then she died. Her heart would never beat again.

Eric felt the moment her life ended, because he was thrown against the wall by a powerful light and pain like he had never felt before consumed him. He growled and at vampire speed he made his way to his Lover's side. He was not the only vampire there, Pam and the Queen arrived seconds later.

"Nooooooooo!" he screamed into the night. His nightmare had come true. She was bathed in her own blood and he knew what she had done. She had taken her own life to save them all. "Don't leave me," he implored her and fell to his knees, next to her unmoving body. He knew she could no longer hear him, hey eyes were empty.

"Sookieeeeeeeee!" He cried and cradled her frail body's lover to his arms, kissing her hair.

The moon was high in the sky, the red hues of the setting sun still lingered, giving the sky a terrifying yet unearthly glow. A pure soul had been lost. Dermot watched from afar as the vampire cried for his niece, but it seemed he was not the only one affected by her passing. The other vampires were also shaken, and though he had lost someone very dear to him he felt the moment another light awoke that night.

His head snapped towards the direction of the cemetery where he felt that new life. Hope flooded his heart once more.

**A/N Why do you think Sookie chose to end her own life? What are your thoughts on this chapter? So finally Bill is gone, did you expect it? What do you think is going to happen next?**

**The next chapter will be the wrap up of this story...don't worry there is a sequel in the works. Where do you see this story going? Did you like it?**

**xoxox...please review...Thank you for reading my stories and for your patience...**


	12. Lost Souls

**Chapter 12 - Lost Souls**

_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were_

Amelia woke in a dark place, it was cold and her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. It was too dark to see anything; there was a small window that allowed a small amount of light through. She lifted her head and she looked around trying to identify where she was. A sense of terror consumed her as she made her way to the small window. She stood up on her tiptoes, determined to find out what had been done to her and to find where she had been taken. As far as her eyes could see there were only doors similar to the one that was in front of her.

"Hello?" She called cautiously. Long seconds passed and no one answered her call. She yelled again, louder this time. Again no one answered. So she started making empty threats to get someone's attention.

"If you don't let me out of here, you will be sorry. I have friends that are going to tear you to pieces and turn you into sushi," she said upset, hoping the stupid bald man that had brought her here would hear her.

"Silence," a deep voice ordered. "Your turn will come, just like everyone else," she swallowed hard at the threat.

"Who are you? Where am I? I demand to see a lawyer," she requested mad. She wasn't sure if she was dealing with humans or supes, still she hoped to get some kind of answer.

A loud, evil laugh was her only reply. _Damn_, she was in so much trouble. She just hoped her vampire would find her. She stared at the mark on her palms. Why did her magic always get her in trouble? What was she going to do? She was too busy trying to figure out what to do, she missed the low steps that approached her.

"Amelia Broadway," a feminine voice greeted. Amelia's head snapped up, her body went rigid as the door opened and a woman stood before her wearing an elegant blue dress. Amelia stepped away cautiously as she recognized the woman before her.

"You are not real, it cannot be," Amelia said hesitant, yet her eyes did not lie to her, there she was standing before her, unless she was passed out and this was dream, which would not explain any of this anyway.

"I'm real," the woman replied and smiled wickedly at Amelia. Amelia's head tried to process how this could be true and since she could not find a logical answer, she looked for an illogical one and she shivered as her vivid imagination supplied her with the answer. She was frightened beyond belief. If the woman before her, was who she thought she was and she was real, Amelia was in deep shit and not even her vampire would be able to get her out of this one.

"What do you want with me?" Amelia asked hesitant dreading the answer.

"You, of course," the woman replied. At the woman's answer, Amelia's body hit the ground. Her mind and body gave up on her. Can someone actually faint in a dream?

Andre had already dug their bodies out; he was anxiously waiting for his new child to rise. Slowly she came to.

Hadley's eyes opened, her senses were assaulted by numerous, scents, noises, but what her eyes caught stopped her sensory overload. Before her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Though he was short in size, his build was muscular and strong. His facial futures were soft towards her, he looked amaze, hopeful, and there was also guilt, but more than anything there was love in his beautiful blue eyes and that love was towards her. She was sure of that.

Her hand lifted carefully to touch him, to make sure he was real and it was not a pigment of her imagination. His face was soft and smooth, her fingers rested against his soft lips and she wondered if she could touch him more closely. Would he allow it?

His lips moved slowly, kissing her fingertips. "I'm yours," he said in his baritone voice, it was manly and deep. "As you are mine," he added.

"Why?" she asked. Her mind and memory were hazy. She was just trying to make sense of where she was.

"I did what you asked of me, I made you like me, we are both undead," he replied. He opened his mouth and her eyes caught the slow descend of his feral canines. She felt something in her gums, her hand left his lips to touch her gums experimentally and sure enough she found, she too had the same canines protruding from her gums.

"What are we? Are we vampires?" She asked. His strong hand rested against her cheek, his caress made her feel a thousand things that she thought she had never experienced before.

"Yes, does this bother you?" He asked softly.

She was about to ask another question when her senses picked up the presence of another being, though she was held by her beautiful creature, both of their heads snapped ahead.

"Not exactly," a voice replied. A man approached them, slowly, as to not scare them. He was inside a pink bubble. He gave them both a small nod. They all stared at each other not sure what to do.

Dermot needed to explain to Andre and Hadley what had happened to them and what soon would happen to Sookie. He also needed to explain to them what laid ahead for all of them, but wasn't sure how to explain it, since it was short of a miracle that they were both before him. His job was about to get more complicated. The Supernatural world was about to be rewritten. Magic had gone beyond its boundaries and their laws were about to be tested.

The compound had been quiet as Eric mourned the loss of his lover. He held her limp body to him. He cursed at her and also whispered loving words in his ancient language. Why had she left him? Why had she cowardly chosen this way? She was better than that. She was a warrior. He had seen her fight, night after night since they had met. Why?

Pam couldn't stand his pain, his agony so she what first came to her mind. She slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it!" She ordered.

Eric stared at her not sure whether to be upset with her or thank her.

"We are wasting precious time here. If I know Sookie, and I know I do, there was a reason why she did this. She is not a coward and she is not the one to give up. Where do you want to bury her?" Pam asked him.

"She is fucking dead, I cannot do it," he said furious with his child. She knew a turning could not be possible, because she had to have his blood in her before her heart stopped beating.

Pam rolled her eyes.

"I'm not blind and I wasn't made yesterday. Think Eric, you have given her your blood every night, she knows this. Now, drain what is left of her and do it and if you are going to just stare at her hoping that she will wake by some miracle, get out of my way. I'll do it," she said irritated. "You have to try. This is what she would've wanted," she said trying to talk some sense into him.

Eric stared at his lover for long seconds trying to understand Pam's reasoning.

"She had to make a choice tonight, for whatever reason she chose to be like you. You know this is the reason why the spell was broken because her words where true and her choice was made from her heart. Now it's up to you to finish the ritual and could you please stop looking like a fucking lost soul." She admonished. When Eric didn't move or say anything further she continued, "You are not giving up on her, I will not let you." She assured him. "Where do you want me to start digging the whole?" She demanded again.

"I have a place that I had prepared for Hadley, is inside the compound and secure, if you would like to use it," Sophie offered.

Eric stared at the demon girls hoping they will say something to him since they always knew what was going on with his Lover, but they didn't say anything, so he picked up his lover and followed after the Queen. Pam was right, he couldn't give up, and he had to try. If this worked, if his magic followed the curse, she would rise, definitely undead and undeniable his.

Inside the compound was a steel room, pretty flowers surrounded an open grave. Eric laid his Lover and he rested next to her holding her to him wishing she would've waited for him. Why didn't she leave him a note? Why didn't she wait for him? Soon enough he hoped all his questions will get answered.

"Good luck," Sophie and Pam said as they finished covering their bodies. They left the room; the doors behind them sealed shut. No one would be allowed there until Eric and Sookie awakened together.

The demon girls were giving the Queen and the rest of the gathered survivors an account of what transpired that day. Rasul, was not paying much attention, his focus the small thread that now clung to his undead heart thin and very distant. Where was his wicked witch?

Every creature in the compound was too engrossed listening to the details from the demon girls when they were taken by surprise by a hurricane of creatures that suddenly invaded the compound.

Although the guards had been quick to take everyone captive, they were oblivious to the fact that deep inside the compound were two other creatures, resting, waiting, for magic to bind them closer and when they rise and find their friends and family gone they were going to be an unstoppable force of nature and they were not going to be alone.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

A sequel is on its way. Check soon to see what will happen to our favorite characters.

Where do you see this story going? What do you think is going to happen? What would you like to happen and what do you not want to happen? I leave you with some clues as to where the story is going and questions that will get answer in the sequel. How was Bill and Lorena able to walk during the day? What do you think Dermot was talking about? Who is the woman that is holding Amelia Captive and who took the Queen and Pam?

See you soon ...don't forget to leave some love...


	13. The Sequel

The Sequel is finally here:

New Story from yerelly,

Title: Undead Jury

s/9375237/1/

Category: Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries  
>Character: Sookie, Eric<p>

Words: 3,390  
>Genre: RomanceSupernatural  
>Rating: Rated: M<p>

Sequel to Definitely Undead. When it comes to the death of a monarch the  
>council doesn't forgive easily. Determined to find out the truth about the<br>King of Arkansas, the Council interviews everyone involved. During the  
>interviews other crimes are uncovered. I strongly suggest you read the<br>prequels, otherwise the story will not make any sense. M for adult content and  
>violence.<p> 


End file.
